Dias de gloria
by GobletMoonStone123
Summary: Durante 10 años la banda No Name ha tenido reconocimiento y éxito a nivel mundial pero ahora que esta muy agotado el líder de la banda , necesitan buscar un reemplazo lo mas pronto posible. Eren Jaeger , hijo de la famosa ex cantante de Opera Carla Magnolia y del excéntrico veterinario Grisha Jaeger , tiene estudios en la estricta escuela de música ademas de tocar Cello y guitarra.
1. Aqui vamos de nuevo

_Este fic está en Ao3 y Wattpad._

_Eren Jaeger en esta historia tiene 19 y su personalidad se asemeja a la del manga. _

_La pareja es Ereriren y quien no guste de ella no joda y no comente si se toma la molestia de leer._

_Habrán escenas explícitas mucho más adelante._

Capítulo 1: Aquí vamos de nuevo

Las luces cambiaban de color constantemente reflejando el ambiente de la canción sonando en ese momento en el estadio gracias al suave sonido del bajo y la melodiosa voz del cantante liderando la banda. Era una noche hermosa a pesar del calor del verano latente ese entonces, y los gritos de chicas llorando por el vocalista, además del furor por la banda en general no se hacía esperar.

La mayoría coreaba las canciones armoniosamente, otras gritaban la letra de la emoción mientras algunas alzaban pancartas y banderas de la banda o solo de su ídolo a quien no dejaban de gritarle que le amaban, algunas hasta ya habían traído calzones para tirarle mientras los jefes de seguridad miraban con hastío a las chicas que se encontraban en primera fila, deseando con todo su ser que el concierto acabara pronto por aquel furor desmesurado y el enorme trabajo que representaba.

Terminado el concierto lo primero que pidió fue una Coca –Cola para desestrezarse ya que su manager le había prohibido ingerir alcohol o fumar como acuerdo al trato.

A decir verdad, Erwin Smith había hecho un gran trabajo en ayudar a mantenerlo sobrio durante la mitad de la gira y esperaba que fuera así hasta terminar el contrato pero Levi por dentro, estaba deseando meterse en los vicios de nuevo y cada vez más le costaba mantenerse limpio; no le quedaba de otra que descargar su frustración en ejercicios y sacos de boxeo, practicaba a menudo con Mike y Gunther quienes le daban justa pelea, a veces Mike ganándole en lucha libre casi ahorcándolo o tomándolo por sorpresa.

Cuando necesitaba relajarse tocaba un poco de guitarra y hasta escribía poemas o leía un libro cuando estaba a solas , incluso dibujaba entre viajes de gira y otras cosas pero en el fondo sentía que saltar en el escenario con la guitarra en mano se le estaba haciendo trabajoso y tendrían que contratar a un nuevo guitarrista tarde o temprano .

-Será mejor que busquemos reemplazo para la guitarra- comenzó un día charlando con Smith en un descanso antes del concierto en Sina aquella noche.

Smith lo miro desconcertado preguntándole que estaba mal a lo que el otro le respondió:

-No puedo moverme o saltar en el escenario con la guitarra en mano, no todo el tiempo.

Ante esto el rubio mantuvo una posición neutral mirando su café como si nada alrededor de él existiera. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que fue reemplazado rápidamente con un deje de impaciencia del otro.

-No voy a tocar más guitarra, contrata a alguien o sólo tendremos a Hange de bajista por si sola – dijo sorbiendo su té negro de forma desinteresada.

Erwin sabía que tarde o temprano Levi terminaba haciendo su voluntad por lo que forzarlo o convencerlo no iba a servir de mucho, no a estas alturas.

-Convocaremos una audición para ver quién será el nuevo guitarrista entonces.

-Bien – se cruzó de brazos manteniendo la misma impasividad con la que había estado hablando últimamente pero por dentro estaba que hervía de la emoción y no supo porque.

Prendió el estéreo subiendo a todo volumen aprovechando que su madre había salido de compras y que no regresaría hasta muy entrada la noche. Revisó que los cables estuvieran conectados en su sitio , la cámara estuviese prendida grabando a la altura de sus manos que era exactamente lo que quería mostrar una vez hubiese terminado el cover para editarlo y subirlo a su canal de youtube.

Le dio al botón de su ordenador y enseguida comenzó a mover los dedos lo más rápido que pudo al son de la canción "The sound of Truth" de la banda As I lay dying.

Ya había practicado dicha canción varias veces antes de subir el cover , una vez terminada de grabar y observar que estuviera a tiempo el movimiento de los dedos con el ritmo de la canción y que solo se mostraran sus manos tal cual él quería , sonrió satisfecho al terminar de editar los toques finales y de poner a subir el video a su canal el cual tardaría en estar listo en al menos una hora ya que el internet era rápido en su casa.

La audición para el nuevo guitarrista de la banda no se hacía esperar mientras Hange , Levi , Mike y Erwin veían pasar uno tras otro a un sinfín de muy buenos guitarristas que venían con su típico look de metalero de pelo largo y tatuajes , otros punketos con pelo no tan largo y piercings y las típicas camisas negras con un eslogan de anarquismo , de alguna banda clásica como Guns and Roses , Metallica, Megadeath , entre muchos otros pero ninguno terminaba de gustarle a nadie de la mesa de jurados.

-Todos son tan comunes que me aburro – solto Levi luego de ese día de audiciones que en su caso no lo dejaron fascinado.

-Hamsel era muy bueno, ese chico sí que toco con ganas y además lo hacía muy bien, no entiendo porque no lo elegiste- le espeto Hange quien dibujaba un extraño garabato de un chico de pelo largo y negro.

-Sera porque hacía demasiados gestos con la cara mientras tocaba y de paso movia la cabeza a cada momento.

-Es parte de sentir la música Levi, tú hacías lo mismo cuando empezamos en la banda, no me jodas- golpeo la mesa obstinada haciendo que Mike, Erwin y el aludido la mirasen sorprendidos.

-¿Qué te pasa cuatro ojos, te dio indigestión o qué? – espeto Levi de forma obscena.

-La pregunta aquí debería ser que te pasa a ti criticando a todos cuando tú ni siquiera eres capaz de correr y saltar por el escenario como hace 10 años, eres demasiado hater y no lo reconoces.

Hubo un silencio tenso en la mesa que fue imposible de ignorar para el staff de producción pero por temor a la lengua viperina de Levi no se atrevieron a romperlo. Apenas era el primer día de audiciones y ya estaban peleándose como perros y gatos de nuevo.

Erwin suspiró cansado deseando que la persona indicada llegase en poco tiempo para suplir a Levi porque si no como estaban las cosas, fuera de escenario la situación podría volverse muy incómoda.

Carla Jaeger terminaba de despedir a la última alumna que salía para cerrar la puerta tras de ella y dirigirse hacia el estacionamiento. Había sido una clase amena con algunas chicas y chicos más sobresalientes que otros como pudo notar ya que la calidad vocal de algunos era tremendamente superior a la del resto; si bien para el coro de la universidad debían estar todos al unísono cantando en armonía le era difícil no sentir preferencia por Zaira , Sage y Robert quienes de esa clase eran de voz privilegiada lo cual causaba conflicto con su ética de no preferencia por encima de cualquier alumno.

Ese día había ido solo a dar clases de canto pues el rector no le pidió que hiciera el papeleo para la clase de leyes que solía dictar. Hacía tiempo que se había retirado del estrellato cuando dejo su carrera como cantante de Opera e invitada especial a tocar además en la Orquesta de Stohess, Utgard y si era posible en la Orquesta Sinfónica de Paris cuando era mucho más joven.

Su voz privilegiada si bien por los achaques del embarazo había mermado con el tiempo no había perdido su toque especial a pesar de los años por lo que el rector de la Universidad de Shingashina Dot Pixis le había pedido que enseñara clases de canto en su facultad.

Y para no perder la costumbre aceptó de inmediato pues si bien es cierto que el ser madre requiere cambiar tu esquema y horario de vida por un pequeño, Carla Magnolia jamás dejó del todo la música a pesar de casarse y adoptar el apellido de su esposo Grisha Jaeger ni de enseñarle a su pequeño hijo las bondades de la música clásica al punto de insistirle que tocase un instrumento.

Mientras manejaba camino al mercado pusieron en la estéreo el "Segundo Vals" de Dmitri Schostakowitsch y recordó la primera vez que llevo a Eren quién entonces tenía 5 años a audicionar para la orquesta. La imagen de esos músicos veteranos tocando con parsimonia gracias al director lo hipnotizaron de inmediato y supo que si bien no lo lograba a la primera terminaría insistiendo hasta quedar en la orquesta infantil tarde o temprano.

En Stohess la cosa estaba tensa para el equipo quienes ya habían llevado acabo 3 audiciones y no querían seguir, los jueces tomaban nota pero no se sentían convencidos.

-Ok es suficiente – dijo Levi mientras se paraba de su asiento.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Mike

-Al baño- respondió sin más mientras rodaba los ojos y salía de la sala.

-Esto tomará más tiempo del que pensamos- suspiro Mike.

-Voy por un refresco – dijo Hange levantándose de su asiento.

Mike se quedó solo con Erwin quien atendía una llamada mientras tomaba nota de algo en su cuaderno.

-Entendido, gracias- colgó la llamada.

-Huele sospechoso desde aquí, ¿existe algún problema del que no nos hayas querido contar?- inquirió con rostro acusador mientras Erwin mantenía su rostro impasible mirando su teléfono.

-En lo absoluto- negó.

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír sabes que siempre que dices eso algo malo pasa, anda dímelo ahora- demando.

Erwin sabía que si decía lo que pasaba ahora mismo probablemente no se concretaría luego y aunque no pudiera aguantarse a sí mismo se marchó del asiento tomando sus cosas para ir a fumar un cigarro mientras Mike lo seguía insistiendo en que le dijera que pasara.

En el pasillo se toparon con Hange quien estaba viendo un video en Yotube y al verlos les llego para decirles emocionada:

-Creo que hemos conseguido al nuevo guitarrista – les mostro el video del chico que tocaba solo mostrando sus manos quedando hipnotizados por la pantalla hasta que termino el cover de algo más de 6 minutos sin decir nada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensan? – dijo Hange entusiasmada.

Ni Mike ni Erwin sabían dónde empezar pues el chico era muy bueno pero realistamente no sabían de donde venía, había muchos que tocaron tan bien como él y estaban siendo anotados en una lista preliminar de audiciones.

-Es bastante rápido y bueno, muy bueno debo decir- inicio Erwin.

-Si es bien bueno pero- fue interrumpido por Hange.

-También hace covers con el bajo, no sólo toca guitarra – dijo emocionada.

-Hange tú tocas el bajo – dijeron al unísono.

-Ya se tontos, pero es versátil, además si miran sus videos en Youtube- dijo mostrando el canal que tenía muchos covers de guitarra y bajo pasando a unos con cello- se darán cuenta que tiene formación en música clásica.

Erwin tomo el teléfono de Hange y dio click a una pieza cuyo nombre rezaba Bach Cello Suite No.1 in G (full) y en seguida sus ojos se abrieron como plato.

-Impresionante. ¿Cierto? – dijo satisfecha mientras Mike observaba absorto el video.

-Esto es en el teatro de Shingashina - dijo Erwin observando de cerca- recuerdo que hace 10 años no había teatro excepto el aula magna de la Universidad de Shingashina donde … - De repente su mente se ilumino.

-Eren Jaeger es el nombre del chico – dijo Mike mirando el nombre del canal.

-Sí, tiene excelente dominio del cello , de la guitarra y el bajo . Deberíamos escribirle y preguntarle si se anima a audicionar para nosotros- dijo Hange entusiasmada.

-Vive en Shingashina - le recordó Erwin de forma seca- estamos en Stohess.

-Seguro hay trenes que pueden traerlo acá - menciono entusiasmada.

-Seguro pero es muy lejos y el pasaje por tren express está muy caro, tengo entendido.

-Erwin , viejo , no seas aguafiestas. Deja que Hange haga su magia y traiga al chico a audicionar, seguro no se pierde nada- dijo Mike poniéndole una mano encima del hombro.

-¿Y con que le vas a pagar el pasaje y la estadía? – Stohess es caro y no podemos darnos el lujo de pagarle un hotel cinco estrellas.

-Ehm Erwin, yo me encargo – dijo Hange – se queda conmigo y yo le hago la cena.

-Hay que discutirlo en grupo, además sabemos cómo es Levi.

Justo en ese momento el aludido hizo acto de aparición.

-¿Saber qué? ¿Qué tienen en mente?

-No seas grosero Levi, encontramos a un potencial guitarrista que además toca el bajo y tiene formación académica en música clásica.

-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? – dijo mientras Hange le mostraba el canal de Youtube del chico. Levi agarro el teléfono y vio varios videos adelantándolos hasta cierto punto y luego volviendo al inicio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

-Humm

-¿Eso es un sí o un no?

\- Tsk

Mike intervino emocionado.

-Tratamos de hacer que venga a Stohess a audicionar o eso es lo que quiere Hange.

\- ¿Y de donde es él?

\- De Shingashina – interrumpió Erwin.

-No me jodas eso es lejos.

Hange harta de la negativa se plantó frente a todos con semblante serio.

-Pues mira, bien lejos y todo pero si logro hacer que venga y toca tan bien como lo hace en el video tendrás que darle espacio en nuestra banda porque los de acá no son muy buenos y no vamos a ir de distrito en distrito buscando guitarristas cuando pusimos en pausa la gira.

-Hange tiene razón- comenzó Mike.

-Pues si Hange pero nuestro staff se ha encargado de traer acá a diferentes personas de distintos distritos y ninguno toca muy bien. Además no sabemos si ese chico quiere hacer covers como pasatiempo y esto es trabajo completo, salir de gira , viajar a otros países. No muchos aguantan el ritmo de la banda.

-Deja de ser tan negativo y deja esto en mis manos que si bien aún no encontramos guitarrista yo puedo discernir quien sabe llevar la melodía conmigo y te aseguro que muy pocos en esa sala lograron hacerlo bien.

-Hagamos algo por el bien de la banda- intervino Erwin sintiendo la tensión del grupo- que Hange le escriba convenciendo al chico de venir a Stohess a audicionar y si todo sale bien de ahí en adelante veremos.

Mike resoplo enojado pero Hange sin perder el tiempo le arrebato el celular de las manos a Levi y comenzó a escribir inmediatamente.

Eren estaba ocupado terminando de limpiar su pieza cuando le llego una notificación al teléfono. Por alguna razón, dejo los cobertores que guardaba en lo alto de su closet para ir a verlo, cosa que nunca hacía ya que era de dejar el celular en un sitio y no volver a revisarlo por días. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba jugando en la Wii o Xbox y sino tocando guitarra.

Desbloqueo el teléfono y para su sorpresa el app de Yotube salía con una notificación. Hacía tiempo que no recibía comentarios así que se deslizo hacia el buzón de entrada con un extraño mensaje de una tal Hange Zoe.

-Hange Zoe- dijo en voz baja revisando el mensaje. Hacía tiempo había escuchado ese nombre pero no recordaba de dónde. Comenzó a leer el mensaje y por alguna razón a medida de que avanzaba la lectura su corazón se aceleraba hasta llegar al final de la lectura.

Dejo su teléfono a un lado, prendió su ordenador personal y busco en safari el nombre de Hange Zoe entonces su mente hizo click y se dio cuenta que era la misma chica de la banda "No Name", banda de su infancia que fue a ver en concierto hacía ya 10 años cuando aún era niño y fue con su hermano en aquel entonces, Zeke.

-Ahora entiendo todo.

Justo en ese momento otra notificación sonó y agarro el celular lo más pronto posible para contestar.

El corazón le daba vuelcos y no le gustaba para nada esa sensación. ¿Qué tal si era una broma de mal gusto? Había escuchado historias horrorosas de fraudes y la verdad no estaba tan seguro de querer seguirle la corriente pero la chica era insistente.

@HanZoe: ¿Entonces vendrás a Stohess si o no?

@ErenJaeger: lo pensare

@HanZoe: apresúrate porque no tenemos tiempo.

@Erenjaeger: Ok

@HanZoe: ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

@ErenJaeger: nos vemos en tres días.

@HanZoe: Ok, dame tu número.

@ErenJaeger: nos mantendremos en contacto por acá.

@HanZoe: pero la red wifi viajando es malísima.

@ErenJaeger: Via Rail tiene wifi incorporado. Sabrás de mí sin problema.

Justo en ese momento Carla llegó a la habitación de Eren abriendo la puerta sin previo aviso.

-Eren necesito que bajes a ayudarme con las compras del…- fue interrumpido por Eren.

-Te dije diez mil veces que tocaras la puerta. No entiendes el concepto de privacidad por lo que veo.

-¡Ay! perdón hijo, ¿será que puedes venir a ayudarme abajo con las compras?

Eren suspiro cansado – No ahora.

-¡Eren! – dijo poniendo cara de puchero.

-Lo siento ma, no ahora.

-Por favor.

Dejo el teléfono de lado y se decidió a ayudarla.

Pasada las horas decidió investigar los pasajes de Shingashina a Stohess solo para verificar la tarifa y había una promoción de martes a viernes por solo la mitad del precio con opción a pago de débito o crédito entonces recordó que tenía buen dinero en sus ahorros y que un viajecito fuera de Shingashina ya que estaba de descanzo en la universidad , no le caería mal.

La facultad de veterinaria estaba cerrada por remodelación y no se habían vuelto a dar clases por lo mismo. Su mama había insistido en ponerlo a trabajar para ella desde la casa, pero Eren quería trabajar y ganar dinero para el mismo por lo que sirvió de mesero en algunos trabajos no más de tres meses y luego ayudando en un taller para carros así como asistente de su padre en la clínica veterinaria.

Decidió darle click a comprar el boleto y que mañana mismo sin más le diría a su madre. Hacía tiempo que no se paseaba por la capital y estaban en vacaciones por lo que quedarse en Shingashina no era opción para él , quería salir más por el mismo que por ir a la supuesta audición de No Name.

Le echo un vistazo a su Fender Squier Classic Vibe Stratocaster '50s , guitarra nueva que recién había adquirido y decidió que esto era un riesgo muy grande que no quería correr pero debía tener una valida excusa para salir de casa sin que su madre metiera las narices y como ella descubría las mentiras tarde o temprano le diría mañana sin importar lo que pasara. Esperaba que su padre lo apoyase.

A la mañana siguiente Eren preparo la mesa, el café y las panquecas , todos se sentaron a comer contentos con la música clásica de fondo que tanto amaba Carla entonces Eren tomo la iniciativa de aclararse la garganta y dar el anuncio el cual no fue tomado en serio hasta que dijo que compro el boleto para salir hoy a las 4 en un tren express de Via Rail.

-¡¿Qué compraste qué?! - se indigno dejando de comer.

-Eren tú crees que te mandas solo pero yo necesito a alguien que…- fue cortada por Grisha quien la interrumpio.

-Dime Eren, ¿qué vas a hacer en Stohess además de turistear y gastar el dinero?

-Iré al Teatro de Stohess porque voy a audicionar para la banda No Name que busca guitarrista.

En eso Isabel la pequeña hermana de Eren se emocionó.

-Es cierto, he leído que están buscando guitarrista, pararon la gira por lo mismo.

-No Name – dijo Grisha sobándose la barbilla, así que la banda que fuiste a ver de niño con Zeke está pidiendo guitarrista, ¿cierto?

-Es lo que acabo de decir.

-Pero Eren- interrumpió su madre- quién va a podar el jardín cuando yo no esté ni lleve a limpiar mi carro cuando este ocupada en la universidad además de…-

-Mama el mundo no gira en torno a ti , por favor entiende yo también tengo una vida.

-Es cierto Carla. Eren ya es un hombre de 19 y necesita seguir su rumbo. Yo voto porque vaya y lo intente, sino queda ya sabe que puede regresar y quedarse acá trabajando conmigo como asistente en la clínica.

-Pero Grisha tu no entiendes – fue cortada por Isabel.

-Apoyo la moción con toda violencia, mi hermanito debe salir de Shingashina y hacer el viaje de su vida.

-Pero Isabel, ¿Quién te va a recoger de la escuela?

-Mama, yo uso el bus escolar, Eren siempre está trabajando o estudiando, él nunca me recoge, yo me vengo sola.

-Es cierto Carla, no tienes excusa para retenerlo aquí.

Siguieron discutiendo durante la mañana mientras empacaba su maleta y su guitarra pero ya no había marcha atrás. Al menos saldría de Shingashina después de tantos años y vería parte del mundo de nuevo.

_ Gracias por leer. _

_Siguiente capítulo -_


	2. Audicion

Capítulo 2

El viaje en tren duraría tres días con paradas en lugares estratégicos donde agarrar para entrar y salir más temprano pero para Eren era solo un viaje de ida solamente y tenía un solo destino: la estación de tren de Stohess y ya había acordado por mensaje con Hange que llevaría sus cosas menos el amplificador por ser muy grande por lo que tendrían que prestarle uno para conectar con su guitarra a la hora de audicionar.

En el tren solo le permitían llevar instrumentos medianos pero no equipos costosos y grandes de sonido por aquello de viajar en exprés por lo que esperaba que diera un buen show a la hora de pararse frente a ellos y tocar.

Una especie de adrenalina se apodero de su cuerpo mientras repasaba mentalmente las canciones que iba a tocar; a decir verdad estaba algo estresado pues era Levi Ackerman con quien iba a terminar tocando de siquiera figurar en la banda y si bien le daba igual si quedaba o no, una parte de él quería demostrarle a su hermano que él también podía quedar en una banda y tocar exitosamente.

Obviando que su carrera de veterinario se podía ir al traste en cualquier momento pues la facultad había dejado de funcionar por unas huelgas y no le apetecía estudiar ingeniería ni tratar con humanos en medicina , menos leyes pues era muchos artículos pesado y muchas palabras que leer y estudiar cosa que lo hastiaba. Por ahora se encontraba en un limbo respecto a su vida en general y esperaba que con este viaje si bien no se le daba algo al menos podría salir de Shingashina y ver parte del mundo en general. Salir de Paradise en algún momento a turistear y olvidarse de sus problemas en casa, de las demandas de su mama…

Levi estaba tocando una melodía suave con su guitarra acústica mientras al pie de su cama su gato atigrado y de ojos verdes ronroneaba plácidamente. A decir verdad gustaba de su compañía que de la muchos humanos que lo rodeaban, quizás un poco más que sus compañeros de banda últimamente.

Titus no lo juzgaba y siempre estaba para el cuándo se sentía de malas. Se sentaba sobre su estómago y le daba masajes con sus patas, lujo que solo el gato podía darse pues si cualquier otro humano se atreviera a hacerle lo mismo terminaba golpeado o insultado. La única capaz de salirse con la suya era Hange quien lo molestaba a menudo .

-Sabes Titus a veces siento que puedo dar más de mi mismo cuando voy al escenario pero el cansancio me puede demasiado y estoy viejo ya, necesito ayuda no puedo seguir como antes. Los pulmones no me alcanzan y las adicciones con la cocaina y el crack me están pasando factura. No tienes idea del precio que estoy pagando.

El gato meneo la cabeza mirando desconcertado a su dueño mientras un maullido salía de su boca. Levi suspiró frustrado volviendo a su guitarra mientras se preguntaba en vano cuando volvería a ser el de antes. Recordaba cuando después de cada concierto iba a los camerinos a beber y probar extasis además de otras sustancias. Las chicas les llovía por montones encimándoselo y el llevado por las sustancias se dejaba hacer y nunca recordaba nada ni el nombre de ellas al día siguiente. ¿Cuándo su vida dio un giro inesperado? ¿Cuándo diez años habían pasado tan rápido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? ¿Cuándo la edad empezó a pasarle factura? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

3 días después había llegado a la estación de Stohess y estaba listo para encarar la audición. Había hablado con Hange por mensaje ya que no dejaba de textearle durante el viaje preguntándole que canciones sabía y cuál escogería para audicionar. Le había contestado de alguna de Foo Fighters o As I lay dying a lo que Hange respondió que no estaba muy segura de que fuera una opción fuerte ya que habían visto esos covers en su canal que mejor eligiera otros artista uno del cual no hubiese echo versión algo pesado entonces le vino a la mente una opción que tenía prevista desde hace tiempo que aún no había subido a su canal pero ya la había practicado muchas veces. Esperaba que fuera de su agrado.

Confirmó que ya había llegado por un último mensaje de texto ya que había accedido a recibir llamadas y mensajes del productor y manager de No Ñame Erwin Smith y de Hange Zoe tambien para estar en contacto apenas llegara. Su corazón se aceleró de inmediato apenas pisar la estación fuera del tren mirando los tejados en pleno verano , los letreros que daban la bienvenida al andén de trenes , llegada y salida. La amabilidad de quien lo ayudaba con su equipaje aún sin necesitarlo pues solo traía una mochila negra con azul y gris, su muda de ropa y el baúl tipo maleta donde guardaba su guitarra.

Llegó al inicio de la estación donde vendían los tickets y preguntó por la línea de buses que te dejaban frente al Anfiteatro de Stohess. La chica que en ese momento atendía la llamada le dio una mirada afilada para luego seguir en lo suyo mientras el otro esperaba pacientemente a que terminara de hablar.

-Diga ,¿ que necesita?

-Me preguntaba cuál es el bus y los esquemas de horario para poder llegar al anfiteatro de Stohess sino le molesta

La chica parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.

-El Anfiteatro de de Stohess está en remodelación hasta nuevo aviso señor, me temo que no puede ir allá.

Eren recordó gracias a un mensaje de texto que Hange le había informado sobre el teatro y su proceso de remodelación, que apenas llegase llamara a Erwin para darle indicaciones sobre cómo llegar y que decir al momento.

-Disculpe usted entonces- dijo sin más dándose media vuelta sacando de su bolsillo izquierdo su celular para marcar mientras que del otro lado de su pantalón buscaba el papel donde anotó dicho número. Repicó dos veces antes de escuchar una voz masculina imperante.

-Alo , agente Smith ¿con quien habló?- directo al grano sin más.

\- Hola, buenos días mi nombre es Eren Jaeger acabo de llegar a la estación de Stohess me gustaría saber que bus debo agarrar para ir al Anfiteatro.

\- ¿Eren Jäeger? Por su puesto, cuando salgas en medio de toda la esquina de la estación principal a mano derecha conseguirá el bus 52 que te deja en todo el frente del Anfiteatro.

Eren verifico por las esquinas de la ventana y efectivamente ahí estaba el bus.

-Bien los veré allá- dijo sin más.

\- Una cosa más antes que vayas el bus viene a las 15, 25,45 y 55 de cada hora así que no te sientas mal si pierdes este mismo justo ahora- miro el reloj confirmando sus sospechas.

\- Bien, muchas gracias

-Nos vemos pronto.

-Gracias.

Colgó la llamada mientras un Levi con los pies en el escritorio fumando un cigarrillo miraba incrédulo a Erwin sin poder creer que perdió la apuesta.

-Me debes 300 en efectivo y lo sabes- dijo triunfante.

-Ese bastardo al final vino.

-Pues claro. Hange resultó ser convincente después de todo.

-¿Y porque ella no lo va a buscar?

-Ella esperará a la entrada del Anfiteatro para recibirlo.

-Se está saliendo con la suya y tú la dejas hacer lo que quiere.

Erwin le recriminó con la mirada.

-Baja los pies de la mesa.

\- No

Como ya está situación había pasado tantas veces decidió agarrar una regla de metal y pegarle en la canilla.

-¡Hey, eso duele!- bramo enojado.

\- Ya hemos hecho esto demasiadas veces a tu modo ahora será el mío y quiero que vayas a esperar con Hange al chico.

\- No voy a ayudar a la cuatro ojos mierda a buscar a ese mocoso y lo sabes.

\- Eren , su nombre es Eren.

\- Qué me importa.

\- Levi por favor.

Justo en ese momento Hange abrió de un portazo el despacho de Erwin.

-Ya llegó – gritó emocionada.

Levi ocultó su sobresalto con una mueca de disgusto y Erwin se levantaba de su asiento.

-Hazlo pasar , quiero conocerlo.

Hange sonrió con suficiencia.

-Ya está en la sala de audición así que podríamos ir los tres a verlo.

-Me parece un buen plan- se adelantó Erwin al tiempo que Levi negaba resignado.

-¿Qué te pasa Levi, ya no quieres un guitarrista después de todo lo que has pataleado?- dijo burlonamente.

-Es un Jäeger, ¿no te suena el apellido?

Erwin se acercó al oído de Hange susurrándole que no le escuchara mientras andaban camino a la sala de audiciones.

Apenas entraron vieron a un chico con camisa negra de algodón , uno jeans algo desgarrados en la rodilla y botas negras estilo militar. Su largo cabello liso hasta los hombros ,un pequeño mostacho y unos aretes sobre la punta de las orejas pero nada de tatuajes visibles alrededor de sus brazos a diferencia de muchos otros que habían venido a audicionar.

Erwin fue el primero en estrechar su mano seguido de Mike quien había llegado recientemente a ver al nuevo chico , Hange lo abrazo emocionada dándole gracias por venir y por probarles que vendría.

Levi apenas lo vio sintió ganas de despedirlo, parecía ligeramente sucio con ese mostacho que se cargaba y dudaba que el tren tuviera duchas por lo que dedujo que no se había bañado durante tres días y eso le dio asco. Lo que si capto fue los hipnóticos ojos azul verdosos que se cargaba los cuales era imposible de ignorar.

-Mi nombre es Levi , supongo que ya sabes quién soy- dijo sin estrechar su mano mirando inquisitivo a Eren.

Este sintió el recelo del peinegro y pudo intuir que no le estaba dando la bienvenida.

-Un placer , si por supuesto que se quién eres- dijo sin extender el brazo pero mirándolo fijamente.

Aquello no le dio buena impresión. Se supone que debería extender la mano y quedarse al aire esperando por la suya aunque de todas formas no iba a dársela.

-¿Te bañaste? Pareciera que no hubieses tocado el agua en días.

-Levi por favor , no empieces – dijeron Erwin y Hange al unísono. Pero este miraba con malicia al nuevo como una hiena acechando a su presa.

-¿Y tú te cepillaste? Puedo oler el hedor de cigarro desde acá.

Levi soltó una risilla maliciosa.

-¿Es eso lo único que tienes en tu repertorio? Es la peor respuesta que has dado.

-No recuerdo que fueras tan bajo.

En ese momento Hange , Mike y Erwin se congelaron mientras Levi cambiaba de semblante burlón a uno serio.

-Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?- lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Eren sin inmutarse contestaba.

-De echo en la televisión luces más alto que en persona. Apuesto que usabas plataformas.

Mike estalló en carcajadas que llenaron todo el cuarto. Levi al ver su reacción disparó su veneno.

-Y tú de lejos te ves mejor que de cerca.

-Touché

-Oui, bien sûr idiot.

Hange viendo que la situación se intensificaba les recordó que estaban acá para probar al nuevo chico y ver que podía aportar al grupo.

-Mas vale que sea bueno- sentenció Levi mirando con escéptico a Eren quien ya estaba desempacando su guitarra y buscando su cable para conectar con el amplificador del estudio.

Observó cómo se ponía en posición mientras los otros esperaban a que terminara de probar el sonido y la conexión del amplificador a la guitarra.

-Esto será interesante- dijo Hange mientras el chico afinaba la guitarra y tocaba unas cuantas notas las cuales fueron suficientes para despertar el interés de todos en la sala.

-Bien Eren ¿ que vas a tocar? – preguntó Erwin.

Dejó de tocar las notas por un segundo para responder

-Phantasmic parade.

-¿ De Épica?

\- Si

\- Esa es muy buena- dijo Mike a lo que Hange asintió emocionada chocando las manos como una niña de kinder.

Levi por su parte se mantenía a la expectativa con rostro inexpresivo.

-Bien Eren cuando tú elijas- dijo Mike a lo que Eren asintió poniéndose en posición ya listo para tocar.

Empezo tocando el intro el mismo con su guitarra ya que la audición sería sin el track original , pronto cambio al inicio del solo de guitarra donde se supone empezaba su parte y de ahí en adelante siguió el resto de la canción en el que ignoro por completo a los jueces sumergiéndose de lleno en el sonido de su guitarra ya que en ese espacio solo eran el y su Stratocaster. Hubo momentos donde su visión periférica le mostraban a un Levi cruzado de brazos quien lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras tocaba y eso lo puso algo nervioso lo cual causaba que enterrara su mirada en las cuerdas de su guitarra para calmarse así mismo.

Siguió tocando hasta el final , para cuando había terminado subió la mirada de nuevo para encontrarse con una orgullosa Hange un Mike silbando asombrado , un Erwin con ojos brillantes de emoción y un Levi con su mismo rostro impasible a excepción de una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Eren solo los miro esperando su veredicto. Mike empezó.

-Creo que eso fue una muy buena rendición a Épica. Me agrado mucho.

Sonrió un poco al escucharlo.

-Gracias.

-Eso fue excelente desde mi punto de vista , lo único es que no hiciste contacto visual con nadie mientras tocabas- le recalcó Hange- supongo que es una forma artística de concentrarse , ¿cierto?

Eren soltó una risa nerviosa pues era algo parecido a la verdad del porque no miraba a la gente mientras tocaba.

-Eso fue excelente desde mi punto de vista, no hiciste ademanes raros, mantuviste la calma y te enfocaste solo en la música y eso me agrada – apunto Erwin mientras Hange y Mike lo respaldaban.

Se rascó la cabeza todo sonrojado sin saber que decir excepto "Gracias" quedándose corto de palabras ya que no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos.

Levi de último sentenció que no estaba nada mal y que era una elección peculiar esa canción y le agradaba mucho pero hizo énfasis en su último comentario.

-Aféitate ese mostacho y serás aceptado en la banda.

Todos rieron liberando tensión en el ambiente mientras Eren dudaba de querer obedecer a Levi.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices Erwin? ¿Entra o no entra?

Erwin miró con determinación a Eren.

-¿Estas dispuesto a trabajar con nosotros desde ahora?

-Si- dijo con aplomo aunque por dentro quiso estallar de la felicidad.

-Entonces firmemos los papeles y quedas en la banda hoy mismo- el grito de Hange resonó en todo el lugar mientras Mike y Levi se quejaban de lo ruidosa que era.

-Llama a tu familia y cuéntales que ahora eres parte de No Name .

\- Eso hare- sonrio satisfecho de si mismo.

Levi no paraba de pensar en la forma tan rápida que los muchachos habían aceptado a Eren tan rápido cuando en tiempos pasados ellos eran mucho más exclusivos con quien dejaban entrar a sus vidas.

El chico no tocaba nada mal y debía admitir que tampoco se veía mal con el grupo. Era como si el molde perfecto hubiese llegado a sus vidas en el momento oportuno pero jamás lo admitiría pues su orgullo le ganaba.

El chico tenía harto talento y lo comprobó viendo sus viejos vídeos de YouTube donde tocaba cello haciendo covers de canciones populares o clásicos de Bach y Rachmaninov.

Había un vídeo donde salía en primera fila tocando mientras su madre cantaba. La famosa Carla Magnolia y sus números de Carmen y la Traviata, la escuchaba porque su madre era contemporánea y muy amiga de Carla en su juventud.

Una tuvo un hijo a temprana edad y no pudo seguir dedicándole tiempo al canto mientras la otra esperó años para poder salir en estado de un matrimonio estable.

Como envidiaba la formación de ese chico; parte de él deseo recuperar el tiempo perdido para aprender a tocar el cello.

-Bueno, al menos se tocar el piano – se resignó mientras apagaba la laptop y las luces para dormir.

Titus brinco en la cama mientras Levi revisaba que todo estuviera en orden.

Se hundió bajo el las sabanas mientras el gato se posiciona a ronroneando en su cabeza.

-Gracias Titus- dijo mientras un ligero maullido salía del gato- por recordarme que también se tocar el violín ¿Qué haría sin ti? Eres el mejor.

Aplaudió dos veces y la oscuridad lo sumergió.


	3. Chapter 3 Los errores se pagan caro

Días de Gloria 3er capitulo

Ahora que había firmado contrato con No Name, estaba pautado hacer el anuncio al día siguiente de la audición mientras los ejecutivos de la productora Nuclear Sound le pedían que tocara por enésima vez el solo de Phantasmic Parade y otras canciones en su repertorio como Sweet Child O' Mine solo para calentar mientras otros ya sacaban extractos de su canal de youtube para ponerlos en la noticia que saldría en todos los medios.

Erwin se encargó de enviarle el link del canal de Eren a Zacharius Dackley, director general de la disquera y este apenas vio de que se trataba se sintió orgulloso de la elección pues era bien sabido que un chico con formación en música clásica dando salto a la escena musical del rock y el metal era algo interesante. Además que su renombre por la fama de su madre ayudaba dándole un poco más de estatus a la banda, la cual gracias al comportamiento errático de su vocalista durante algunos años atrás había mermado la popularidad de estos y sus discos decayendo en ventas.

Hange estiro los brazos colocando su derecha justo en el hombro izquierdo de Eren mientras caminaban fuera del Anfiteatro para salir al mall. Este no se inmutaba tratando de no parecer abrumado por la amabilidad y familiaridad con la que está ya lo trataba pero le parecía un poco exagerado que todos lo reconocieran más por su madre que por su hermano quien también lideraba una banda.

Entonces como tienes pocas mudas de ropa me supongo que también compraras ropa colorida, no solo de negro para el escenario, ¿cierto?

-Sí, no comprare mucho, de hecho estos Jeans que llevo y otros azul marino algo desgastados están bien. Solo comprare dos o tres remeras para el viaje ya que partimos mañana, ¿no?

-De hecho, necesitaras más ropa que un simple cambio de muda. Mike podrá ayudarte con eso ya que él tiene mucha, no te preocupes- agrego Erwin poniéndole una mano en el hombro derecho.

\- Creo que me quedaran bastante grandes porque él es más alto y mi contextura es diferente a la suya- dijo Eren escéptico.

-Por lo menos eres más alto que Levi y si bien no eres tanto como yo o Erwin estoy seguro que te quedaran mejor que a él.

Hubo una carcajada sonora por parte de todos quienes reían destajándose en parte por la risa maniaca de Mike y Hange pero poco les duro cuando vieron la mirada asesina de Levi bloqueando la salida del pasillo, cruzado de brazos.

El momento gracioso murió en seguida y aunque trataba de no parecer intimidado, Eren sabía que provocar a Levi era algo muy malo por su fama de volátil y lo fuerte que era lo cual lo precedía.

-Lindo chiste, yo también me quiero reír.

-Creo que lo oíste bien – dijo Mike.

-¿Ah sí? Recuérdenme que era.

Hange sabía que esto era una de las tantas tácticas de intimidación de su amigo por lo que interrumpió su momento.

A ver Levi, estas bastante mayorcito para ofenderte por una broma tan simple como tu tamaño. A mí me llamas gafas o cuatro ojos de mierda y no me ofendo así que bájale dos a tu intensidad porque solo estamos tratando de ser amigables con el nuevo integrante. Sino vas a ayudar a que se sienta como en casa, hazte a un lado y deja que nosotros si vayamos a ayudarlo. ¿Quieres?

Hange también tenía a su favor el poder de intimidación cuando quería ya que era la única aparte de Erwin que podía ponerlo en órbita y bajarle su ego. Ella no se quedaba callada ni se aguantaba todos los desplantes de Levi a pesar de los años que llevaban conviviendo; quizás al principio, debido a no saber reaccionar a sus bromas pesadas y comentarios hirientes pero luego de varios años juntos la inmunidad era algo que se ganaba.

Tch, no estoy aquí para pelear- se acercó a ellos parándose justo frente a Eren- espero puedas durarnos bastante a partir de ahora y no te dejes llevar por lo que dicen estos. Mira que si hablan así de mi contigo imagina lo que dirán de ti cuando yo estoy y tu no.

-¡Levi! – advirtió Erwin.

-Es la verdad.

Eren solo lo miro fijamente sin parpadear. Ojos grises y azul verdosos se encontraron en un duelo de miradas desafiantes con rostros impasivos que por dentro clamaban pelea. El silencio era cortante y tenso. Levi se mantenía como piedra en el camino obstruyéndole el paso.

-¿Te vas a quedar mirándome todo el día o qué?- provoco el más bajo.

-Depende, ¿te vas a quedar como una roca en el camino o dejaras de ser un estorbo y dejarme pasar?

\- Así que estorbo, eh? Se te está subiendo el poder a la cabeza y apenas acabas de llegar.

-Me estas confundiendo contigo. Fuiste tú quien casi lleva la banda a la ruina.

Levi no espero más y se abalanzo contra Eren tirándolo al suelo en medio de gritos y jaladas mientras este intentaba calibrar su peso contra el más bajo para poder aguantarle los golpes. Había visto suficientes tácticas de lucha libre para saber cómo sobrellevar una pelea estando en desventaja pero los puños no llegaron y se quedó en el suelo con los brazos en cruz esperando el impacto que nunca vino.

Erwin y Mike habían acorralado a Levi sin más contra una pared a punta de esfuerzo pues este era muy fuerte y difícil de manejar. Hange se encargó de Eren avisándole que se levantara, lo cual hizo lo más rápido que pudo buscando a su atacante con la mirada. Cuando lo vio acorralado era como ver a un pitbull echando espuma por la boca.

-Diablos que feo se ve de esa forma- dijo en voz alta mientras el acorralado solo quería zafarse de los grandulones para partirle la cara.

-Y pensar que solo por decir una verdad ya me quiere matar.

Hange se le quedo mirando incrédula pues la única persona aparte de Eren que había sido capaz de provocarlo con tan pocas palabras era alguien que no le caía bien pero le daba risa su forma de razonar.

-Me recuerdas a alguien que sabe provocarlo con tan poco pero no sé si sabes quién es.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo sacudiéndose el polvo de la camisa – me alegra saber que no soy el primero que lo provoca. Ya creía que este tipo era de piedra.

Se encamino a la salida no sin antes revisar sus bolsillos. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba y el dinero justo para comprar unas cuantas cosas.

-Regresare pronto – dijo sin más saliendo al soleado atardecer de Stohess mientras Hange lo seguía.

En mall Eren revisaba por cada rincón de cada tienda que pasaba , prendas específicas de cuadros, logos y camisas monocromáticas a puro color negro, verde esmeralda, gris o incluso blanco, preferiblemente de algodón pues eran más fáciles de lavar a manos o lavadora sin miedo a que deslavase tan rápido.

-¿Oye Eren te molesta si te pregunto cuántos años tienes? – empezó Hange dando rienda suelta a su curiosidad.

-19 – respondió seco el aludido.

-Ósea que naciste en el 2000 porque estamos en el 2019 y estamos a mediados de marzo.

-En esencia tengo 18 pero si cumpliré 19 dentro de poco.

-Ósea eres un bebe, que lindo.

-¿Decepcionada?

-Oh no, solo sorprendida, te ves muy maduro para tu edad.

-Gracias, supongo- dijo sin voltear a mirarla pues chequeaba unas camisas con logo de H&M.

Justo en ese momento el celular de Hange sonó mientras se perdía entre sus bolsillos buscándolo hasta que dio con este en el bolsillo de su suéter el cual llevaba amarrado a su cintura.

-¡Aquí esta! – dijo desbloqueando y sin mirar apretó el botón de aceptar- Hola Hange Zoe, ¿Quién habla?

-Hange , estamos afuera- dijo la voz ronca de Erwin- los estamos esperando frente a la tienda.

-Ok en seguida salgo, ya apuro a Eren- colgó el teléfono.

-Oye Eren, nos están esperando.

-Ya oí – dijo con desgana mientras se dirigía a los vestidores para probarse una camisa.

-Apúrate porque no es bueno hacerlos esperar.

Eren gruño irritado mientras cerraba la puerta para probarse unas camisas y Hange suspiraba en desgana.

Más tarde cuando salieron de comprar se toparon con Mike, Erwin y Levi quienes esperaban ansiosos para reunirse.

-Tardaron demasiado- se quejó el más bajo.

-Eren quería comprarse unas camisas para el viaje eso es todo-

-¿Que no te dije que podías usas mis camisas?- se quejó Mike.

-Igual solo quería gastar la plata que me gano trabajando, no es mucho pedir, ¿no?

-No es el momento para discusiones, muchachos, ya es hora de que vayamos arreglando maletas para el viaje que se nos viene.

-Por eso mismo compre unas camisas

-Si pero esas pocas camisas no te servirán para todo el año – dijo el enano.

-Igual puedo lavarlas y volverlas a usar además si vamos de gira habrá momentos de descanso donde se puede ir a comprar más ropa, ¿o no?

-En eso tienes razón Eren, solo que en vez de comprar te regalan ropa por parte de patrocinadores - aclaro Zoe.

-Mejor para mí.

Levi aprovecho para buscar un momento en donde humillar a Eren.

-Hablando de higiene y ropa ¿te bañaste?

Eren entendiendo la indirecta le respondió.

-Huele mi axila y compruébalo.

Pero el más bajo viendo que había una fuente justo detrás de ellos, específicamente detrás de Eren aprovecho la oportunidad de acercarse al otro con aires de suficiencia para intimidarlo.

-No está mal – dijo mientras caminaba en círculos mirando con detenimiento al más alto mientras el inspeccionado ya veía venir una jugarreta.

-Pero – provoco el otro esperando su respuesta.

Levi en ese momento viendo las bolsas de compras de Eren decidió que sería un desperdicio de dinero tirarlo con todo al agua pero no conto con que Mike sintiendo la tensión en el aire se decidió a tomar el paso por el empujándolo para que este cayera encima del pecho de Eren quien sorprendido soltó las bolsas justo antes que sus rodillas chocaran con el borde de la fuente haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente al agua junto a un endemoniado enano.

Hange y Erwin se cubrieron antes de ver a ambos chapotear en el agua intentando salir de este. Pronto prorrumpieron en carcajadas junto a otro grupo de chicos ajenos a la situación que observaban la escena con interés.

-Eso les enseñara a no ser tan idiotas- dijo Mike orgulloso mientras Erwin y Hange seguían riéndose.

Eren fue el primero en salir exprimiendo su pelo y camisa dejando un charco visible gracias a sus pantalones mojados, mientras Levi echando espuma por la boca maldijo en voz alta saliendo a trompicones de la fuente buscando venganza en Mike quien ya preparado esquivo uno de sus puños mientras corría a la esquina esperando no ser alcanzado pero Levi siendo vengativo lo siguió corriendo para encontrarse con él y darle su golpe.

Hange no paraba de reír mientras Eren se sacudía como perro llenando a todos de agua quitándose los zapatos y medias exprimiéndolos en la fuente para tratar de parecer lo menos desastroso posible.

-No me salpiques – sentencio Erwin usando su fría mirada de acero mientras Eren solo mascullaba un "lo siento".

Mike seguía esquivando a Levi quien no quería dejar su ira drenar pero no conto con que el grito de una señora detendría la pelea.

-Oigan ustedes dos- bramo la señora al tiempo que ambos se detenían y volteaban a ver de quien era la voz autoritaria. Una mujer de al menos 1.67 de contextura rolliza y mirada letal los separo a ambos por los hombros para llamar aún más su atención.

-Están arruinando el piso de mi tienda- sentencio enojada con esa mirada autoritaria que solo pocos poseen.

Mike entendió la indirecta y se disculpó mientras Levi solo se quedó cruzado de brazos.

-Ahora tendrán que limpiar el desastre que hicieron- señalo todo el charco de agua que habían dejado alrededor de todas las tiendas que cercaban la fuente mientras unos policías de seguridad venían en su dirección.

Casa de Erwin 9:30 pm

-Tengo hambre – se quejó Mike mientras Nanaba le daba masajes en la espalda.

-Eso te pasa por meterte a bromista, hubieras dejado a Levi solo arreglando su problema.

-¡Oi Nanaba, fue el quien empezó!- se quejó Levi irritado mientras destapaba una cerveza de lata.

-¿Acaso Erwin no te prohibió beber durante la gira?

-Chicos nada de peleas por favor esto es muy serio- empezó Erwin mirando de forma reprobatoria a ambos- a este paso no vamos a terminar la gira y ni siquiera hemos empezado con buen pie el recibimiento del nuevo guitarrista.

-Tch

-Ah cierto, vi su canal hoy pero vi que salió en redes sociales que ambos se pelearon o eso dice El – agrego Nanaba.

-Precisamente por eso es que los reuní a todos en mi casa para hablar de este asunto y señalar que gracias a la forma indisciplinada de Levi - hizo énfasis en la última palabra llamando su atención usando su magnética mirada – y gracias a Mike estamos en un enorme problema.

-Arghh no otra vez- dijeron ambos aludidos al unísono.

-Sí, otra vez-

Justo en ese momento Eren entro con una de las nuevas mudas de ropa que había comprado en el mall. Se había afeitado la barba, su pelo estaba recién lavado y recogido en una coleta dándole un look más limpio y apropiado totalmente distinto a lo que vieron hoy al mediodía apenas llego a audicionar.

Nanaba muy entusiasta lo saludo extendiendo su mano para estrecharla y este gustoso acepto.

-Me han contado mucho de ti. ¿Es cierto que eres hijo de Carla Magnolia?

-Sí, mi reputación me antecede, supongo que no puedo escapar de ello- se encogió de hombros.

Mike le sonrió diciéndole que el cambio le sentaba bien mientras Erwin esperaba a que todos se juntaran en la sala de estar para hablar.

-Eren, Levi- empezó con un tono de voz que no daba cabida a replica- sino se empiezan a llevar bien desde ahora tendrán problemas muchos más graves después. En todas las redes sociales está el video viral de hoy y lo que paso en el mall, ya algunos comentarios odiosos claman que se odian y que es el principio del fin de No Name.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala mientras Erwin miraba serio a todos.

-Estamos en una era donde todo es público y ustedes como banda e integrantes deben dar el ejemplo. Zackley me acaba de llamar hace media hora reclamando que estaba pasando y porque los medios están fuera de control. Ustedes no ven las noticias pero yo sí y como manager de este grupo no pienso dejar que la poca reputación dañada gracias a su grosero vocalista se siga yendo a pique por un desacuerdo de ideas.

Levi le sostuvo la mirada sin decir nada, cruzado de brazos.

Erwin continuo su discurso- Así que cualquier problema que tengan, ahora mismo vamos a discutirlo porque no pienso seguir dando explicaciones a la prensa ni desmintiendo rumores a través de redes sociales explicando en un post extendido sobre lo que pasa con sus integrantes. Hagámonos la vida más fácil para todos, respétense mutuamente y dejen las bromas pesadas y niñerías porque aquí todos somos adultos y estamos trabajando para llevar a cabo una gira. Esto no se trata de ustedes como individuos sino de la banda y lo que fue esta última década, darle a los fans lo que más añoran, música, nostalgia, buenos recuerdos, ganar más adeptos ¡No lo olviden!

Cuando hablaba con autoridad había que escucharlo porque si o si era la voz de la razón que los mantenía unidos y esta no sería la excepción. Cuando ya estaba en modo autoritario era algo grave y todos se ponían serios.

Más tarde a las 12:30 am

Eren charlaba con su madre por teléfono en altavoz en un cuarto que le habían asignado para dormir.

-Si mama, ya es oficial y cerré contrato.

-Eso es bueno pero si te vas de gira significa que no te veré en un año o dos- sentencio preocupada.

\- Compra boleto para verme en un concierto o te pido VIP si quieres- bromeo con ironía.

-No te hagas el gracioso, a mí no me gusta ese género tan horrible y pesado de música. No sé cómo tu padre puede estar tan tranquilo al saber esta noticia. Fue el quien me informo.

Ante esto dicho Eren rio por lo bajo pues recordaba las fotos de su padre cuando conoció a Carla en un concierto de Gun's and Roses y como él tenía un look muy rockero para esa época. Era normal que su padre aceptara los gustos de su hijo si este de pequeño se crio escuchando esa banda, Iron Maiden, Motley Crue , Queen, Black Sabath entre otros.

-Te recuerdo que papa escuchaba esa música cuando se conocieron y me crio escuchándola también.

-Y también te metió en la cabeza aprender a tocar guitarra por lo que dejaste el Cello y la música clásica.

-Todavía conservo el Cello en el cuarto de instrumentos – dijo con nostalgia.

-Si aún lo conservas. No pierdo la esperanza que vuelvas a tocarlo algún día.

-Aún recuerdo como tocarlo

-Espero que sea pronto cuando vuelvas y puedas hacerlo. Te extraño.

-Yo también, mama.

-¡Cuidado con los excesos!

-No puedes ser cariñosa por cinco segundos porque te mata.

-No Eren, el mundo en el que te estas metiendo tiene muchos excesos y gente loca, te lo digo yo que fui a muchos conciertos de joven y se de lo que trata.

-Fuiste a muchos conciertos y odias el metal. Vaya discrepancia.

Carla se encontró en una encrucijada, en ese aspecto Eren era muy parecido a Grisha, cualquier cosa que ella dijera seria usado en su contra ya que ambos esperaban el momento oportuno para que ella misma se contradijera y rebatirle burlonamente su argumento. Era algo que les daba demasiado placer pero ella no cedía tan fácil.

-Cuando comencé a salir con tu padre pues sí, obvio que empecé a ir a más conciertos de ese estilo.

\- Y se está haciendo tarde mama, mañana tengo un vuelo que agarrar así que…

-Espera Eren, no me cortes así. Te paso a tu padre que quiere decirte algo , un momento por favor.

Eren rodo los ojos esperando a que su somnoliento padre despertara bruscamente por un codazo en la costilla por culpa de su madre que veía venir. Sintió unas patas y colas sentarse entre sus piernas mientras maravillado por el curioso acompañante comenzó a acariciarle el pelaje.

-Hola bonito, ¿de dónde vienes?

El gato maulló a modo de respuestas mientras se dejaba acariciar. Por su largo pelaje, orejas en extremo puntiagudas y enorme tamaño supo que era un Maine Coon pues solía verlos mucho en la clínica veterinaria donde asistía a su padre.

El teléfono volvió a sonar con la voz de Carla.

-Lo siento hijo tu padre está muy cansado pero mañana en cuanto llegues a tu destino por favor pásale mensaje que quiere hablar contigo.

-Entendido mama, buenas noches.

-Cuidate- colgó la llamada lo que sorprendió a Eren quien siempre tenía que cortarle a ella.

-¡Wow mama, estas aprendiendo!

El gato llamo de nuevo su atención con un ligero ronroneo haciéndose ovillo en su regazo.

-Ya me tengo que dormir- le dijo colocando el celular a cargar en la mesa apagando la bombilla dejando todo en la obscuridad. El gato entendiendo la indirecta se pasó a la almohada de Eren.

-¡Hey! ¿Ahora dónde voy a dormir? – se quejó mientras el gato maullaba en respuesta. Quería sacarlo de ahí pero le sería imposible además que uno nunca le decía que no a un gatito. Se acomodó cerca de la almohada a tientas en la oscuridad buscando no perturbar al gato quien sentía su cercanía. Pronto sintió vibraciones en su cabeza causado por el ronroneo sonoro de su peludo amigo.

-Espero que esto me ayude a dormir- musito sin más cerrando los ojos quedándose profundamente dormido al poco tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4 Viaje a Australia

Dias de gloria capitulo 4 : vIAJE A aUSTRALIA

03/28/2019

En el aeropuerto mientras esperaba el equipaje Eren repasaba mentalmente todo lo sucedido el día anterior al viaje, las llamadas con su mama, el incidente de la fuente en el mall, salir de Paradise y ver por la ventana después de tantos años el mundo cuyos horizontes se abrían para el de nuevo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, como dándole la bienvenida de regreso a su vasto espacio, se sentía realizado.

Ed, Gunter, Oluo y Petra quienes asistían a la banda como staff interno del mismo y viajaban con ellos a todas partes, recogían las maletas de los otros integrantes quienes estaban al otro lado del aeropuerto pues todos se habían antojado de comprar cajas de cigarros y algo de café para espabilarse.

Eren supuso que no les tomaría mucho pero estaban tardando demasiado pues había pasado hora y media y no había rastro de ellos. Seguro fueron abordados por fans locos y he ahí por qué no llegaban o eso quería creer. La ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo.

-¡Oye tus maletas, Eren! - le llamo la voz femenina de Petra mientras este dejaba su teléfono guardado en su bolsillo para agarrar su maleta de color azul marino con flores rosadas hawaianas.

La verdad es que cuando fue a las tiendas a buscar maletas que comprar ninguna negra unicolor le llamo la atención y las más grandes eran de niñas y eso le frustraba. Pero Hanji decidió por él y le compro una enorme en donde cabía de todo y era de ABS ya que su tapa era dura y resistente por fuera pero muy ligera a la hora de cargar cosas por dentro. Lo malo es que había solo diseño para chicas y aunque Eren protesto Hange le recordó que las maletas de nylon y poliéster no eran buenas maletas.

No era tan pesada a decir verdad y eso le agradaba mucho cuando la alzo, ya que llevaba poca ropa pero tenía otros productos de higiene personal con él.

De pronto desde el otro lado del aeropuerto vio un bullicio de gente asomándose a ver lo que pasaba, gritos de euforia no paraban de oírse y Eren entendió que su banda estaba por allá. O eso creyó cuando de pronto oyó un nombre distinto a No Name.

\- ¡EldianMar!- grito uno al tiempo que vio pasar a un hombre alto de 1.83 cm, pelo rubio plata, con barba y gafas mientras las fans enloquecían pidiendo su autógrafo. Este sonreía contento accediendo a fotos y autógrafos sin pensarlo dos veces.

Atrás de él estaban tres hombres corpulentos, uno rubio, otro pelirrojo y otro de pelo marrón sonriendo de brazos cruzados posando para una foto junto a una pelinegra de pelo largo y estilo bohemio con sombrero de verano y vestido hawaiano.

-¡Pieck, una foto con nosotros por favor!- gritaba una fan mientras la aludida sonreía e iba hacia ella para otra foto. Había hombres que también hacían cola para tomarse foto mientras la prensa no paraba de disparar flashes.

En medio de la multitud pudo distinguir a quien alguna vez estudio con él en la secundaria de Trost , Reiner Braun quien no paraba de hacer estúpidas poses de fisicoculturista mientras las chicas babeaban por el chillando como locas excitadas. Eren pensó que parecía un mastodonte haciendo poses raras mientras Porco Galliard también le hacía competencia en cuanto a quien hacia la pose más forzada para impresionar. El único que se quedaba atrás relajado como si nada fue Marcel, el de pelo castaño que como pudo apreciar, se tomaba su tiempo de atender a los fans hablando con ellos preguntando como fue su día y agradeciéndoles el hecho de estar con ellos acá.

Pero los planes de quedarse observando a la banda quedaron truncados con un jalón de Oluo quien le recrimino que ya era tarde y que debía ir andando ya que se les hacía tarde. Eren le miro con cara de pocos amigos, como le caía mal ese tipo y por los rostros que vio del resto del staff supo que había animosidad hacia los integrantes de esa banda, por qué fácilmente podría imaginárselo pues no era ajeno al mundo del espectáculo. Ya había rumores desde el año pasado que el líder de EldianMar se llevaba muy mal con el líder de No Name y para su desgracia o suerte ahora jugaba en el bando rival de su hermano.

Mientras caminaba con el staff quienes trataban de ubicar al resto de la banda, Eren no pensó que de pronto una fan de No Name al verlo empezaría a cuchichear con su amiga de al lado para empezar a murmurar su nombre muy por lo bajo. Algunas chicas comenzaban a hacer ruidos extraños y miradas indiscretas mientras intentaba ignorar lo que se decía a su alrededor. Pronto fue abordado por un par de chicas entusiastas quienes le bloquearon su paso haciendo que perdiera de vista a Erd, Oluo, Gunther y Petra.

-Disculpa, te pareces mucho al nuevo guitarrista de la banda No Name. ¿Eres tú de casualidad?

Hubiera querido decir que no pero además de su maleta, el protector de guitarra que llevaba puesto en su hombro izquierdo lo delataba por lo que mentir no iba a salvarlo esta vez.

-Sí, soy yo. Pero al menos sabes mi nombre, ¿cierto?

Un chillido y emoción de otra chica provoco que gritaran su nombre demasiado alto y rápido para su gusto mientras una multitud se iba hacia su persona acosándolo con preguntas y pidiendo fotos para la prensa. Ahora se hallaba entre un mar de gente solo sin su banda y todavía no habían dado rueda de prensa para explicar con mayor detalle.

La chica que había preguntado si era el nuevo miembro ahora le sacaba un marcador y libreta pidiendo autógrafo mientras otra le pedía una selfie. Estaba aturdido entre tanta gente pidiéndole cosas que no noto cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro y una voz masculina decía su nombre con orgullo.

-¡Eren Jaeger! ¡Hermano, que bueno verte!- dijo Zeke mientras Eren lo miraba atónito para luego corresponder al abrazo de su hermano mayor. La conmoción fue tan grande que de pronto se sintió asfixiado entre el abrazo de su hermano y la multitud que lo rodeaba.

No reparo en que el staff de No Name habían dado con su paradero avisándole a Erwin, Hange, Mike y Levi; como tampoco se percató que ellos ya se encaminaban hacia donde estaba Eren para protegerlo.

Grande fue la sorpresa al ver a una bola enorme de gente que no daba el paso rodeando la sección de las maletas a recoger, no se podía ver nada y mientras tanto la seguridad del aeropuerto se ponía en modo protector interviniendo para llevarse a dos personas que ni podían salir del tumulto sin ser acosado por las alocadas fans. Los flashes y los nombres a gritos le dieron a entender que ellos estaban ahí por lo que sin pedir ayuda se metió entre tanto gentío para buscarlo.

-Eren, Zeke ya que ustedes vienen al Blues Fest ¿podremos ver colaboración entre ustedes? – pregunto una reportera con micrófono en mano mientras la cámara los enfocaba a ellos. Zeke tomo la palabra ya que Eren apenas podía responder cegado por los flashes y saludando a todos con la mano mientras una chica se le abalanzaba encima dejándolo incapacitado de hacer otra cosa.

-Creo que si es posible pero tendrá que cuadrar con nuestro calendario – dijo autosuficiente como si solo fuera una cuestión de tiempo. Ahí estaba su preciado hermano mayor queriendo tomar la atención de todo y todos respondiendo por el mientras este intentaba hablar sin éxito debido a la chica que aun colgaba de su cuello. No quería ser rudo pero la verdad ya se estaba fastidiando de todo esto.

Oyó de pronto una voz masculina y demandante del lado izquierdo mientras aparecía entre la multitud.

-Tu calendario no es el único que importa, nosotros también estamos ocupados- otra vez los gritos de fans locas acorralando esta vez a Levi mientras Eren observaba como ignoraba tranquilamente los abrazos y besos que se quitaba de encima sin parecer rudo. Tenía que aprender a hacerlo de esa forma para no incomodar a las fans.

Una tensión muy fuerte entre miradas empezó y no pasó desapercibido que dicha mirada gélida iba en parte hacia él. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer dicha mirada cuando estaba de su bando? No lo sabía, pues si el problema era con Zeke, ¿por qué demonios iba a meterlo en el mismo paquete?

Miro a los dos esperando respuesta que no vino de ninguno así que soltándose del agarre de la chica que no dejaba de manosearlo se puso en medio para hablarle a la prensa.

-Estamos emocionados de estar acá, mi hermano Zeke y su banda EldianMar seguramente darán un muy buen show. Las rivalidades que haya entre ambos no es cosa mía, fui contratado por No Name y espero dar la talla en ello, veremos cómo nos va en el Blues Fest mientras tanto.

Dio por terminada su labor y agarrando su equipaje se dirigió hacia donde estaba Levi y luego le dijo a Zeke:

-Fue un placer verte hermano- se dio la media vuelta cuando Levi le agarro de la muñeca.

-Que no te vea fraternizando con el enemigo o sino – fue cortado por Eren.

-¿O sino que? Tranquilízate, vinimos a tocar y llevarnos bien. No a hacer una competencia y darnos a golpes.

-No soy tan impulsivo mocoso. Te estaré vigilando.

Ahí entendió realmente cual era la razón del porque lo miraba de esa forma. Creía que todo era un plan conspiranoico hacia él, que se cambiaría de bando y lo traicionaría. Si bien su relación no daba con buen pie y no había señas de mejorar, Eren no iba a cambiar de bando. No Name era una buena banda y de pequeño le gustaba, solía oír sus canciones de chico y si bien había cumplido un viejo sueño de la infancia ahora más que nunca debía mostrarle a la banda de que estaba hecho.

-Mira- empezó tratando de contar hasta diez en su mente- no tengo intención de traicionarte y fraternizar con el enemigo cuando el problema es con Zeke y no conmigo, por favor ya bájale , ¿quieres?

Le dirigió una mirada molesta que indicaba advertencia mientras Levi solo se le quedaba mirando serio sin pronunciar palabra. Se alejó para irse con el resto del staff de la banda al tiempo que Erwin hacia su aparición dando la cara por la banda colocando en un extremo de su brazo a Levi y del otro a Zeke quien sonreía divertido ante todo. Los flashes no se hicieron esperar y Levi solo quería mandar a la mierda todo por las cosas que Erwin le hacía hacer para ganar mejor imagen.

Reconocía que Eren tenía un punto, que no era su culpa para que estuviera queriendo pagarla con él pues el problema era con Zeke pero algo dentro de él no terminaba de cuadrarle este nuevo integrante y no descansaría hasta desvelar su secreto, porque había algo que a leguas se notaba que ocultaba y eso sería clave para buscar otro integrante.

Se alejaron en el resort The Byron at Byron resort and Spa para relajarse y prepararse para el festival, habían llegado con anticipación para practicar con antelación pero también porque querían explorar las áreas y turistear un poco.

Hange siendo la más entusiasta de ir a la playa y surfear mientras Levi le retaba a superar su record con las olas ya que a el también se le daba muy bien dicho deporte. Mike y Nanaba también se le unirían mientras Erwin probablemente querría sentarse a relajarse y tomar una siesta, quizás hasta broncearse de espaldas pero Marie su esposa le había advertido sobre las pecas y manchas solares en su rostro y espalda.

Recordó que su esposa iría a visitarlo pues tenía unos días libres de trabajo por lo que verla después de tanto tiempo le haría ilusión.

-Ya te veo la cara de pendejo sonador, ¿qué te paso?- le espeto Levi.

-Umm Todo bien , no es nada.

-¿Ah no? Entonces , ¿porque pones esa cara?

-¿Cual cara? No sé de lo que hablas.

-Ay Erwin- se metió Hange- ya te vi, esa cara es porque suenas con ver a Marie de nuevo.

En ese momento Mike, Nanaba, el staff de la banda junto a Levi y Hange empezaron a cantarle a modo de chiste:

-_Marie mi amor donde estas que no te veo_

_Siento que muero si tu no estas_

_Sin ti la vida no tiene sentido, vuelve mi amada _

_Vuelve pronto ya _

Se echaban a reír a carcajadas luego de cantarla mientras Erwin todo impávido cruzado de brazos rodaba los ojos en exasperación pues era bien sabido que si soportaba estoicamente la burla de sus amigos era por los anos que llevaba trabajando con ellos al punto de convertirlos en familia.

Marie era aceptada y querida por todos en la banda así que agradecía que a veces le echaran broma con ella, era el amor de su vida y lo más lindo que tenía.

_Nota de autor: _**ABS**: es un nuevo tipo de plástico muy resistente al impacto, duro y con una alta resistencia a la abrasión. Se ralla menos que otros materiales y es muy ligera.

Las **maletas rígidas son menos flexibles y más resistentes**. La mayor resistencia de sus materiales le otorga un precio más elevado pero una mayor durabilidad. Presentan una ventaja con respecto a la de poliéster o nylon y es su limpieza, se limpian con mucha facilidad. Los materiales de las maletas rígidas, usados en su fabricación son: ABS, POLIPROPILENO Y POLICARBONATO.


	5. Chapter 5

Días de gloria Capitulo 5

La música estaba a todo volumen, el escenario estaba preparado mientras No Name empezaba tocando las canciones más conocidas que a principios de su carrera los hiciera famosos. El guitarrista daba un buen show a la par del bajista y baterista mientras que el vocalista entonaba las canciones con su única voz.

_And I'll always remember your faint smile_

_While you back away. Why you'd have to go?_

_You leaved me stoned and broke away_

En ese momento sonó el solo de guitarra cuando llegaba la parte del coro provocando en la multitud un frenesí donde los gritos de alocados fans y gente surfeando en medio del público eran elementos importantes.

Eren recordaba viejos tiempos donde mucho antes solía estar del otro lado del escenario atrapado en medio de la multitud luchando por ver el concierto, cuando todavía no tocaba como ahora y tenía una camisa con el logo de la banda en la que curiosamente, ahora tocaba. Un grupo de chicas gritaba su nombre mientras el solo tenía ojos para su guitarra aunque de vez en cuando las miraba lo que causaba más gritos en ellas y este sonreía satisfecho.

Detrás del escenario un par de ojos ámbar observaban la escena, la euforia el sentir de la gente, el calor del verano, la música, los solos de guitarra y bajo , la resonancia del sonido gracias a los amplificadores. Todo en conjunto mientras frente a él se desenvolvía el acontecimiento.

Una voz lo llamo por su nombre varias veces pero no fue sino hasta que sintió la sacudida de hombro que reacciono.

-¡Jean!- lo llamo Mikasa y esta vez sí volteo a ver a quien le hablaba.

No te acerques mucho deja espacio para que los camarógrafos los graben bien. Estas pisando la línea, retrocede.

Hizo tal cual le indico de forma callada apenas mirando al suelo para luego volver a dirigir la mirada hacia el guitarrista en escena. Recordaba cuando años atrás Eren Jaeguer hizo una audición para su banda, había llegado vestido de forma más convincente para dar la impresión que estaba preparado para entrar en una banda. Recordaba cuando Connie y el habían ahogado una risita estúpida a modo de burla. La forma en como llego a conectar su guitarra al amplificador para tocar y la forma en cómo se dio su audición lo cual si bien fue ambicioso no quiso dejarlo entrar a pesar que este le hizo frente. "No estaba preparado"- le dijo aquella vez y Eren le replico "Jodete Kirsten". De ahí en adelante empezaban retoricas de ambas partes.

Por supuesto que aquella vez gano Jean diciéndole que era el quien decidía quien se iba y quien quedaba pues el líder de la banda era él. Aquellos días donde lo vio salir con el rabo entre las patas jamás lo olvidaría pues era el equivalente a su triunfo personal sonriente con su rostro de arrogancia en aquel entonces. Lo que vino para él fue muchos anos de gira con su grupo además de llegar a grabar como solista algunas canciones y todo eso un día lo llevo a ser espectador de cómo alguien nuevo venía a darle batalla por la atención de los fans.

El chico que tocaba- no- el hombre que ahora se hallaba tocando en el escenario frente a sus ojos era alguien completamente distinto al que conoció aquella vez en secundaria, el perdedor que todos en la escuela odiaban por ser un don nadie debido a un estúpido rumor infundado por Historia Reiss. Todos sabían que era falso pero decidieron seguirle el juego porque gustaban de humillar al nuevo.

La canción había terminado y de pronto los gritos de los fans fueron más audibles mientras Levi tomaba la batuta para decir unas palabras y empezar una nueva canción. El solo de guitarra acompañando el bajo sonaban en completa armonía mientras la voz del vocalista empezaba la letra.

El toque de esta nueva melodía era un poco más suave que la anterior la cual por supuesto había sido tocada primero para impactar al público. Jean sabía de usar canciones suaves como intermedio para apaciguar luego de la primera canción que se supone debe mantenerlos emocionados, esa estrategia no era nada nueva ante sus ojos.

Mientras observaba como tocaban en conjunto, se preguntó a si mismo cuando fue que se llegó a enterar de su existencia después de tanto tiempo. Tan ocupado estaba con su siguiente gira con The Golden Smears que apenas si supo de la existencia de Eren cuándo anunciaron por Facebook, Instagram y twitter al nuevo integrante de la banda y mostraron videos de él tocando el cello y haciendo otros covers de guitarra.

No Name toco otras dos canciones más pero no le dio chance de escucharlas pues su banda venia justo después de ellos y tenía que alistarse con los otros. Ya venían bajando y ellos subiendo cuando hubo un roce de hombro a hombro haciendo que dos aludidos sintieran una descarga eléctrica al tiempo que cruzaban miradas hostiles. Ojos ámbar contra azul verdoso dirigiéndose palabras retadoras en un minúsculo pero intenso momento que fue notado por integrantes de ambos bandos. Basto con un solo movimiento de cabeza del pelinegro para seguir su rumbo mientras el castaño subía al escenario con la banda.

Tomo posesión del micrófono apenas llego a su puesto de líder y vocalista mientras Sasha , Connie, Mikasa y un no muy escurridizo Armin llegaban a sus puestos para tocar.

-Blues Fest ¿Cómo está la gente de Australia?

Un grito de alegría se oyó por todo el estadio mientras algunos mostraban pancartas de Jean Kirsten, otros de Mikasa pidiéndole matrimonio, otros con el nombre de la banda.

Se oyó el riff de guitarra mientras la banda empezaba a tocar sus melodías más pesadas y los moshpits empezaban de nuevo, el crowd surfing entre otros.

Mientras tocaba el bajo, Mikasa cantaba los coros mientras Jean pronunciaba el inicio de la letra. Ambos se complementaban mientras la batería Connie marcaba el ritmo.

En los camerinos en la sección de espera donde integrantes de otras bandas charlaban mientras esperaban su turno de tocar Eren oyó una voz que lo llamaba desde atrás, entonces se volvió para mirar a Zeke saludando con la mano ya que lo llamaba para juntarse a hablar con él. Decidió ir a su encuentro a saludarlo.

-¿Cómo estas hermano?- le abrazo mientras este devolvía el saludo y de paso aprovechaba para saludar a Pieck, Reiner,Porco y Marcel quienes saludaban presentándose.

\- Eres muy bueno tocando – dijo Pieck halagándolo.

-Gracias- dijo este mientras volteaba a ver a Zeke.

-¿Cuándo tocan ustedes?

-Justo después de ellos- señalo Porco en dirección a las escaleras que conducían al escenario donde se oía la música de Golden Smears.

-¡Ah ya! , buena suerte.

-Gracias – dijeron al unísono.

-Eren, ¿te das cuenta que en twitter están hablando de ti? – comenzó Zeke.

-Pues no, la verdad no tengo tiempo de revisar las redes entre ensayos- se encogió de hombros al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

-¿En serio? Creí que estabas al tanto- dijo Pieck

-No, no lo estoy. Con la presión que tengo respecto a la banda y las medidas de seguridad apenas si puedo ir al baño y que me dejen cagar tranquilamente.

Una sonora carcajada se escuchó por todo el pasillo mientras Eren sonreía a su propio chiste.

-Es lo más gracioso que he escuchado el día de hoy – dijo Zeke sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo derecho y un encendedor del otro.

-No debemos fumar en los pasillos, Zeke , medidas de seguridad- le recordó Pieck.

-¿Quieres? – le ofreció a su hermano pero este lo rechazo- gracias pero no me siento con ganas ahora mismo.

-¿Y eso?

-No lo sé, supongo que solo quiero tomar agua, ando un poco deshidratado.

-Las cervezas están por allá en ese pasillo, puedes sacar una de esa máquina con solo dos dólares y estas hecho- le explico Marcel señalando el lugar.

-Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta, ya vuelvo.

-Ah no , espérate hermano , queremos pasar más tiempo contigo. Explícame cómo fue que terminaste en la banda de Levi.

Ante esto un murmullo lleno de risas ahogadas no se hizo esperar. Eren con un rostro impasible solo observo a Zeke con una mirada significativa mientras mantenía su rostro impasible.

-Si viste las noticias sabrás que me entrevistaron y pusieron videos de mí tocando covers.

-Y que también tocabas el cello mucho antes de eso- interrumpió Reiner.

\- ¿Bueno y eso no les basta?

-Es buena información pero me refiero a la parte personal ¿Cómo alguien como tu pudo acercarse a Levi de esa forma?

-Me contactaron – dijo de forma seca.

Todos estaban confundidos haciendo más preguntas pero una voz ronca y potente se hizo sentir en el pasillo. Eren se volvió para ver a Levi aproximarse hacia donde él estaba y sintió que la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo pues esa severa mirada que le dirigía era señal inequívoca de acusación por fraternizar con el enemigo.

-Levi, que bueno verte- dijo Zeke mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a Eren; dicho gesto ensombreció mas la mirada del más bajo mientras el ojiverde rodaba los ojos suspirando. Debió haberlo visto venir.

Reiner le pregunto que lo traía por aca, pero Levi solo lanzaba miradas asesinas a Zeke mientras Eren se zafaba del agarre de su hermano.

-Si me permiten, creo que ustedes tienen asuntos sin arreglar y mejor los dejo porque no quiero ser el tercero en discordia.

-¡Quédate!- ordenaron al unísono los dos líderes de bandas rivales quienes ahora se miraban con tensión a ellos mismos.

\- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver? El problema es entre ustedes, yo solo soy guitarrista y no tengo deseos de pelear con nadie.

-Nadie va a pelear contigo hermano.

-Que tierno, defendiendo al mocoso, deja que sea el quien hable por sí mismo.

-Ya lo hice

-Cierra la boca, mocoso.

-No le hables a mi hermano de esa forma. Él no tiene la culpa.

-Tu si- dijo el más bajo antes de agarrar a Zeke por la solapa de su camisa lo cual hizo que Reiner, Marcel y Porco se pusieran en guardia.

-Oigan, bájenle dos a la intensidad. No estamos en un ring de pelea- exclamo Reiner al tiempo que sudaba frio.

-¿En serio Reiner?- le llamo la atención Eren-¿Acaso no fueron esas las palabras que use hace mucho tiempo cuando estudiábamos juntos? ¿Te acuerdas?

Reiner se congelo al ver la significativa mirada de Eren y este se calló sosteniendo su mirada pues algunas cosas entre ellos no habían quedado del todo resueltas.

The Golden Smears termino su turno de tocar pero Jean y el resto de la banda se tomaron su tiempo de agradecer y saludar a sus fans antes de bajar al escenario. Armin estaba entusiasmado charlando con Connie y Sasha mientras Mikasa bajaba justo detrás de Jean escoltándolo para ir a beber algo luego del toque. Este entrelazo sus manos con ella y esta acepto el gesto pues habían aprendido a conocerse mejor y quererse con el tiempo.

-Hubieras visto tu cara, sino es porque te conozco juraría que estabas celosa- bromeo mientras la aludida lo miraba de forma burlona.

-Mira quien habla cuando tú te ponías molesto porque me pedían en la firma de autógrafos que me casara con uno de ellos.

\- Sabia que no te irías con él, no eres esa clase de persona.

-Tienes suerte que elija estar contigo.

-¡Auch! Mis sentimientos.

Mikasa sonrió mientras se dirigía al pasillo donde había una máquina de comprar bebidas junto a Jean quien no paraba de cantar y soltar chistes malos con tal de hacerla reír, hasta que choco con la espalda de Connie y este abrumado le pregunto qué rayos pasaba para que se detuviera en seco de esa forma. Oyó la voz de Sasha pero no entendía bien lo que decía hasta que se hizo paso para ver a los integrantes de No Name contra los de EldianMar enzarzados en una pelea o mejor dicho intentando que sus respectivos líderes no cometieran homicidio en primer grado por participar en una escena violenta.

Mike y Erwin intentaban detener a Levi mientras que Porco y Reiner intentaban detener a Zeke. Hange hacia la voz de la razón intentando hablar con Zeke y Pieck intentaba razonar con Levi. Marcel y Eren observaban desde la esquina dispuestos a pelear en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control.

Algunos viejos hábitos nunca mueren- pensó Jean en voz alta algo consternado por la actitud de Levi a quien había visto en prácticas días previos y se le veía de lo más normal.

¡Eren!- oyó la voz de su novia mientras esta iba a abrazar al susodicho quien sorprendido de que lo reconociera acepto el abrazo sin más.

Tiempo sin verte, Mikasa. ¿Cómo ha estado todo?

Eso te lo pregunto a ti. Desde que entraste a trabajar con el enano amargado no ha habido más que problemas.

Como si yo tuviera la culpa de las rabietas que le tiene a Zeke.

Bueno , eso en parte es cierto.

¿En parte?

Eren

Mira Mikasa, es una larga historia en la cual no estoy involucrado o no estuve, al menos hasta ahora.

Jean observaba la escena de Mikasa y Eren con algo de celos pero no vio afecto por parte del segundo lo cual lo calmaba; suspiro un poco aliviado pues había aguantado la respiración en el momento en que se había ido al encuentro con este.

-No tienes que preocuparte Jean- dijo Armin sonriendo ladinamente- ella solo quiere estar contigo pero decirle hola a un viejo amigo de vez en cuando no daña a nadie.

Este sobresaltado miro al rubio y le reprocho cosa que hizo reír al chico.

-Si te fijas en el lenguaje corporal de este no tiene interés de ese estilo en ella y Mikasa solo lo ve como un gran amigo.

-Ya no jodas, no es como si estuviera celoso.

-No dije que lo estuvieras

Mikasa volvió a los brazos de Jean mientras veía que Eren se iba con el resto de la banda hacia un lado y Zeke y su grupo por el otro.

-¿Qué diablos paso ahí?

-Zeke provoco a Levi, Eren se metió y tuvieron que llamar a Erwin para imponer orden.

-¿Y eso?

-No pueden verse en persona, Levi tiene un historial de agresividad verbal y física contra Zeke y este se ha defendido varias veces. También se especula que este lo provoca- concluyo Armin.

-Tú siempre te sabes todos los chismes, quien diría que el nerd cerebrito de la escuela terminaría sabiéndose la vida de todo el mundo – espeto Connie con sorna.

-Tener un oído privilegiado ayuda mucho- espeto de regreso.

-Incluso si eso indica que oyes a otros gemir por la noche- comento Sasha haciendo que varios en el grupo se sonrojaran.

-No empecemos Sasha, mira que también tengo tu historial- Armin le dirigió una mirada peligrosa – ¿Nikolo o Nick era su nombre?

-¡Ya basta!

Varios se rieron mientras Sasha toda avergonzada no paraba de hacer escándalo.

Erwin tuvo unas palabras a solas con Levi pero más tarde llamo a Eren para hablar con él y pedirle que no siguiera teniendo contacto con Zeke durante el festival para no provocar la irascibilidad de Levi. Este rodo los ojos y decidió por la paz del grupo hacerlo, porque Levi era peligroso enojado, no quería aguantarse otra escenita de ellos dos estando el en medio y teniendo que mediar por ambos.

-No ruedes los ojos cuando te hablo que esto es serio, ponte en los zapatos de Levi por un momento.

-De acuerdo.

Así acordaron las cosas y no volvió a tocarse el tema durante el resto del día.


	6. Chapter 6

Días de gloria – Capitulo 6 Excentricidades

Notas de Autor: He tenido un pequeño percance laboral que afecto un poco mi salud pero estoy mejor, disculpen la demora.

En el capítulo pasado una de mis lectoras me pregunto sobre algunos términos y como ya se lo explique a ella entonces voy a ponerlo para quienes no saben.

* * *

Las luces del escenario habían bajado su intensidad para acoplarse al más lento ritmo de la guitarra acústica mientras el cantante ajustaba el micrófono a su altura ya que iba a tocar sentado. La multitud silenciada por los primeros acordes que empezaban a tocar marcando la melodía de la canción que empezaba fueron suficientes para hipnotizarlos.

_Hey Joe, where you goin' with that gun in your hand?  
Hey Joe, I said where you goin' with that gun in your hand?  
Alright.  
I'm goin down to shoot my old lady_

_You know I caught her messin' 'round with another man.  
I'm goin' down to shoot my old lady  
You know I caught her messin' 'round with another man._

_And that ain't too cool.  
(Ah-backing vocal on each line)  
Uh, hey Joe, I heard you shot your woman down  
You shot her down now._

Mientras el hombre con la guitarra seguía tocando, unos hombres más atrás en una barra del bar observaban la presentación satisfechos, inmersos en la música, de vez en cuando comentaban por lo bajo lo muy bien que sonaba la guitarra acústica.

Es bueno, muy bueno- comenzó Mike mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.

Lo es , sabe dar buenos conciertos y es bueno para ser su primera vez- dijo Erwin sonriendo satisfecho mientras le dirigía unas miradas a Hange y Levi quienes estaban absortos en la voz del cantante frente a ellos.

-Levi no parece pensar lo mismo pues sigue con su cara impasible de siempre- bromeo Mike soltando una ligera risa y Erwin le seguía el juego mirando del nombrado hacia el chico del escenario.

Levi no se daba cuenta pero sin saberlo le brillaban los ojos pues el muchacho frente a él no era el mismo insolente que había conocido como nuevo integrante de la banda sino alguien serio y transformado envolviendo a la audiencia con una guitarra acústica la cual miraba como si fuera lo más preciado del universo, solo él y su guitarra como el solía hacer cuando niño descubriendo las cuerdas y sus acordes, sus notas cuando empezó a tocar por primera vez.

Para Eren la única manera de evitar el nerviosismo era mirar a un punto ciego pues no podía mirar todo el tiempo a la guitarra o al suelo pues perdería conexión con la audiencia, aun así odiaba la sensación de revoltijos en el estómago y la pulsación acelerada que le causaba hasta un pequeño público. Era increíble lo mal que le calaba y lo bien que lo disimulaba una vez empezando a tocar en el escenario.

Terminado de tocar espero un momento hasta que empezaron los aplausos para dar las gracias y retirarse entrando a los camerinos; no noto que alguien detrás observaba como se sentaba en una silla y abría una lata de cerveza la cual había agarrado en su camino donde estaban unas cavas de hielo bajando en el pasillo.

Subió la mirada de la cerveza en mano al espejo para encontrarse con una mirada gris penetrante cuyas impresiones eran difíciles de leer, le sostuvo la mirada por largo rato antes de emitir sonido alguno que saliera de su garganta pero el contrario al ver el ligero temblor en la mandíbula de este, rompió el silencio.

-Tocaste bien mocoso.

-Gracias – dijo sin parpadear.

-Quita esa cara de asombro, no es para tanto.

En eso Eren se volvió para verlo con la mirada seria.

-Por un momento pensé que me ibas a asaltar

-No soy tan malo como parezco una vez llegas a conocerme- se acercó hacia la silla donde estaba sentado.

\- Espero que sea cierto lo que dices

-Lo sabrás con el tiempo, todo depende de cómo me caigas.

-Oh vaya, creí que le habías bajado un poco al odio pero veo que ni las defensas todav-… - fue cortado por Levi.

\- No me malinterpretes, no es que me caigas mal pero muy pocas personas realmente me conocen.

-Bueno mientras yo pueda sacar tu lado más profesional, eso es lo único que me importa.

Se sostuvieron la mirada, ninguno parpadeaba y de repente se instaló en el ambiente un silencio cortante. Ninguno daba su brazo a torcer.

De pronto la voz chillona y emocionada de Hange corto la tensión del momento al tiempo que llegaba emocionada a felicitar a Eren por su presentación.

-Estuviste fabuloso, no sabía que cantabas y lo haces muy bien- dijo entusiasta.

-Gracias Hange, no fue la gran cosa.

-Vaya que eres humilde, me pregunto si eres así naturalmente o es solo una fachada.

\- Creo que lo segundo – dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-¡Ja, yo sabía! Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de darme la espalda cuatro ojos?- en eso la aludida se dio la vuelta para ver al dueño de la voz gruñona.

-Oops lo siento Levi , estas tan pequeño que no te vi- En ese momento Eren soltó una carcajada al tiempo que Hange esquivaba al susodicho quien le recriminaba que no lo llamase de esa forma.

-Calma Levi, no es para tanto – se rio divertida.

\- Sino te calmas ni te vas ahora voy a irrumpir en tu cuarto y voy a limpiar cada sucio rincón del mismo y tirar a tus lagartos de la gira.

-Ah no un momento, Sawney y Bean son sagrados, y no son lagartos, son camaleones.

-Como sea siguen siendo reptiles asquerosos

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mis bebes?

En eso Eren se metió en la charla

-Hange, yo tengo dos serpientes albinas pequeñas una se llama Ren y otra Stimpy

En eso ambos miraron a Eren.

-Encontraste a tu otra mitad cuatro ojos, alguien que gusta de los reptiles como tú.

-Las serpientes son geniales, solo tienes que saber cuáles son venenosas y cuáles no- le reto el castaño.

-¿Qué nadie aquí puede ser normal ni tener gatos o perros?

-Podría enano, pero mis camaleones son mejores además lo normal es relativo, lo que es normal para la araña es un caos para la mosca.

-Eso lo dijo Morticia Addams

-Sí, ¿te gustan los Addams?

-Solía verlo mucho de pequeño, era de mis películas favoritas de la infancia.

-Yo también, cuando era bastante pequeña solía verlo para quedarme dormida.

-O sea que no le prestabas atención a la película- concluyo Eren

-¡Que dices! Por supuesto que he visto esa peli más veces que tú y me la se de derecho y revés, solo que de pequeña me calmaba viéndola. Por cierto Eren, porque no me cuentas más de tu mascota, ¿qué tipo de serpiente es tu albina?

-Ball leucistic Python, tiene ojos azules es pequeña y blanca y se les llama así porque suelen enrollarse haciéndose bolita. Son inofensivas no dañan a nadie, la hembra es más grande que el macho pero no crecen mucho.

Entre tanta charla sobre raras mascotas y sus fetiches Levi logro persuadir a Hange para que saliera del camerino en busca de Mike pues tenía que pedirle un favor a ella y este la estaba buscando. Esta no muy convencida le dirigió una mirada de advertencia que Levi capto muy bien y la calmo diciéndole que no pasaría nada. Esta alzo una ceja sospechando pero fue interrumpida por Eren quien le dijo que ahorita la alcanzaba y seguía charlando sobre sus mascotas.

-Bien ahora que estamos solos deseo preguntarte si además de mi usual comportamiento cuando nos conocimos, ¿te he vuelto a provocar, o algo que te haya molestado de cierta forma?

Eren sopeso su respuesta pues le agradaba y al mismo tiempo no la dinámica que estaban teniendo de conocerse y llevarse en el escenario y durante ensayos. Levi solía ser bastante cerrado y era difícil lograr conversación con el sin sentir que hablaba con una pared.

A decir verdad entiendo que no te caiga bien pero al menos haces el esfuerzo de hablarme cuando en ensayos me dices cuando algo está mal.

-Es mi deber como líder de la banda

-Lo sé, no me molesta y sobre la primera vez que interactuamos de verdad lamento haberte provocado.

-Es normal, eras nuevo y no tenías derecho a hablarme así. Eso no quita que pude ser más agresivo en mis palabras y menos en mis acciones.

-Pues sí, pero no entiendo que pasaba por tu cabeza para actuar de esa forma. Usualmente no eres el primero en atacar o eso me han dicho.

Tú tampoco debiste provocarme diciendo eso. Sabes que lo que dijiste estaba fuera de lugar, eres nuevo y aunque suene arrogante a menos que tengas tiempo con nosotros no tienes derecho a hablarme así.

-Hablas como un hermano mayor.

-Eres un mocoso, tienes 19 y yo tengo más de una década haciendo historia con esta banda. Espero sepas cuál es tu lugar.

Eren le miro fijo sin expresión alguna adornando su rostro mientras Levi le miraba con advertencia en sus ojos, como si le estuviera lanzando dagas.

¿Hasta cuándo iba a seguir así de agresivo? No lo sabía pero Eren por orgullo no bajaba la guardia porque no iba a rogarle, era estúpido que un tipo de treinta y tantos años, quizás cuarenta y pico estuviera peleando por dominancia cuando Eren se disculpó y ya había entendido su lugar. No iba a traicionarlo ni a él ni a la banda ni era su intención hacerles nada, solo quería llevarse bien con ellos y que el enano dejara de darle un mal rato.

-Sabes, necesitas calmarte, no pienso tomar tu lugar ni hacer nada contra ti. Cualquier problema que tengas conmigo solo por asociación de mi hermano, te aseguro que no soy como él ni quiero aprovecharme de nada.

-Dejemos ese tema de lado, no te trato así por culpa de ese imbécil.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces porque me miras de forma retadora queriendo provocarme cuando nunca he hecho nada al respecto para ganarme tu mal genio?

Levi bajo la mirada un momento, se dio la media vuelta como queriendo irse pero se volvió de nuevo para encarar a Eren.

-Es una larga historia.

-Más larga es mi paciencia- contesto con sarcasmo.

-No te voy a contar exactamente que paso, es privado.

-Entonces págalo con alguien más pero no conmigo. No tengo la culpa de lo que haya pasado, solo soy nuevo.

-¡Deja de repetir esa cantaleta, ya lo sé! – se detuvo en los ojos de Eren y su semblante se suavizo- solo quiero que sigas haciendo un buen trabajo como siempre y perdona que haya sido grosero antes.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse del camerino dejando a Eren mucho más confundido de lo que esperaba.

-Ni modo- suspiro el castaño – me toca hacer investigación de campo.

Fuera de los camerinos en el bar, algunos miembros de otras bandas como The Golden Smears y EldianMar estaban charlando unos con otros. Pensó que este sería el momento perfecto para entrevistar a algunos y si bien hacia su papel de investigador privado algo dentro de él no dejaba de divertirle. Probablemente si Levi se enterase estaría en graves problemas pero no por ello dejaría de ser curioso e indagar.

Diviso a Mikasa y Jean hablando con Reiner entonces se decidió a saludarlos para empezar la investigación. Se acercó a ellos lo más casual que pudo pero estos lo ignoraban pues estaban ocupados hablando entre ellos o eso parecía hasta que una voz femenina lo noto e hizo que todos los rostros en la mesa volvieran a verlo.

-¡Pero miren quien está aquí, el bastardo suicida de la escuela! Eren Jaeguer- comenzó Reiner alegre mientras Christa Lenzz aparecía para sentarse sin dejar de mirar al nuevo chico. A Eren pareció caerle un balde de agua fría, su investigación se iría a la mierda con la chismosa de la rubia ahí metida, todavía recordaba cuando en la secundaria infundo rumores estúpidos de él queriendo algo con ella y eso hizo que perdiera su interés en esa frívola chica popular de la escuela.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Eren? Mucho tiempo sin verte- saludo Mikasa cordial mientras que Jean también sonreía.

-Pues no mucho la verdad, quería venir a socializar un poco y de paso tenia algunas preguntas que hacerles pero creo que eso último se puede dejar para después- se encogió de hombros y miro furtivamente a Reiner y luego a Christa.

-Oí que no podías fraternizar con el enemigo ya sabes después del incidente con Zeke en el pasillo.

Ante ese comentario, Jean recibió un codazo en el costado por Mikasa.

Disculpalo , Eren. Jean suele ser un poco indiscreto a veces.

No hay de que Mikasa, de hecho solo quería venir y relajarme un rato, realmente todo ese rollo me marea demasiado.

Reiner tomo parte de la conversación – Pues sí, no es justo para ti ya que eres el nuevo pero en mi opinión lo has sabido llevar muy bien. Espero que eso no signifique que no podamos ser amigos o seguir viéndonos tras bambalinas.

-Eso sonó tan cursi- interrumpió Christa a modo de broma- deberías declararle tu amor.

Si le cayera bien la muchacha probablemente hubiera reído pero Eren solo la ignoro para preguntarle a Reiner si podían hablar a solas un momento y que no tomaría mucho.

-Ahhh Eren, sé por dónde vienes y la verdad no tengo deseos de hablar de eso. Tu solo aléjate de tu medio hermano por ahora y mientras no te vean hablando con el todo estará bien. Créeme que quieres ahorrarte problemas- dijo tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

-De acuerdo- suspiro- iré a preguntarle a otra gente- dijo sin más para volverse pero Reiner lo detuvo.

-Oye, espera! ¿Porque no te quedas y socializas con nosotros? Tanto tiempo con No Name te hace mal, te aíslas demasiado.

-El famoso Reiner pidiéndome que me quede, déjame ver si oí bien. Tú el famoso jugador de Futbol en la escuela me pide a mí, Eren Jaeguer, que me quede. ¿Qué acaso los populares no se juntan con los Don Nadie?

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Eren. Olvida el pasado.

-Fácil para ti decirlo, ¿quién me acorralo contra el casillero en el doceavo grado y me golpeo hasta que las costillas me dolieran?

Un enorme silencio se hizo en la mesa mientras Eren miraba de Reiner a Jean y viceversa, cruzado de brazos y con la mandíbula tensa. Christa y Mikasa se miraron algo preocupadas mientras los muchachos se sentían algo apenados.

-Mira Eren, éramos idiotas. Eso paso hace mucho y la verdad no quiero rememorar el pasado, no arruines la velada por favor- comenzó Jean.

-Solo lo digo para que no intenten joderme si decido unírmeles, lo último que necesito es un escándalo en la prensa de ustedes tomando fotos inadecuadas para ridiculizarme y luego esparcir rumores que no son.

Mikasa intervino algo alarmada- Eren, eso es pasado. Por favor basta.

Le dirigió una mirada significativa mientras este sopesaba sus palabras. Desistió por los momentos y sonrió forzosamente. Mientras tanto decidió quedarse prometiéndose a sí mismo no participar mucho e ignorar a ciertas presencias desagradables.

* * *

Glosario:

Mospit: es el área o lugar en un concierto donde la multitud se suma para bailar de forma agresiva empujándose unos a otros, a este efecto en ingles se le llama Moshing. Tiene variaciones más agresivas como la pared de la muerte (Wall of death) la cual es la mayor de todas y de las más peligrosas ya que parece un batallón de todos contra todos. Dicho movimiento surgio en California y Washington en 1980

Crowd Surfing: surfear entre la multitud - también conocido como **body surfing**, es el proceso por el que una persona pasa elevada de persona a persona (a menudo durante un concierto), transfiriéndola persona de parte del lugar a otra. El "crowd surfer" es pasado por encima de las cabezas de la gente, que aguanta el peso de la persona con sus manos. En la mayoría de los conciertos y festivales el crowd surfer será pasado hacia una barrera delantera de por la multitud, donde serán reincorporados por los auxiliares de seguridad. Entonces serán devueltos a un lado o al fondo de la multitud (al final de la barrera) incluso expulsados del lugar, dependiendo de la política aplicada.

El crowd surfing generalmente ocurre solo hacia el frente de una audiencia lo suficientemente densa como para sujetar el cuerpo de una persona. Es más popular en los conciertos de metal, punk, rock, rave e indies.

Para conseguir subir por encima de las cabezas de la audiencia, una persona puede servirse de un impulso, en el que la persona escoge a otra para que la lance por encima las cabezas de las personas, o de un stage dive.

Esto ha sido conocido por ocurrir a participantes poco dispuestos que han sido lanzados arriba por otros por sorpresa, en cuyo caso aquellos participantes también pueden haber sido expulsados.

_**Riff**_ es una frase que se repite a menudo, normalmente ejecutada por la sección de acompañamiento.

Así al término _riff_ se le puede llamar como una frase musical, distinguible y que se repita a lo largo de la pieza, diferenciándose así del solo, que es donde el artista explota sus habilidades, por lo cual no se repite durante la canción. El término _riff_ surgió en la jerga musical estadounidense de la década de 1920, y es usado principalmente por músicos de rock, jazz y derivados.

-La letra que canta Eren al principio es Hey Joe de Jimmy Hendrix

-Planeaba desde hace un tiempo ponerle a Eren mascotas exóticas y las serpientes albinas que se forman bolita La **pitón real** (_**Python regius**_) es una serpiente de la familia de los pitónidos, propia de África tropical. También se la conoce como "**pitón bola**", a consecuencia de su timidez, suele enrollarse sobre sí misma metiendo la cabeza en el centro haciéndose una bola. Esta pitón suele ser muy tranquila por lo cual muchas personas las tienen como mascotas. Actualmente no tiene subespecies reconocidas.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Días de gloria capítulo 7: Inicia la gira

Los conciertos para Sidney Australia, Welington en Nueva Zelanda, Kyoto y Tokio en Japón, ya estaban programados para las siguientes cuatro semanas de lo que empezaba la gira por lo cual no tuvieron de otra que enfocarse en los ensayos después del festival.

Tuvieron que agarrar vuelo desde el aeropuerto de Ballina para llegar a las prácticas en Sidney pero no todo fue relajo para ellos pues apenas llegaron tuvieron que comer algo ligero y dirigirse al teatro de Ópera de Sidney donde iban a practicar.

Todos en la banda estaban algo cansados pero ansiosos por empezar. Eren estaba algo nervioso y sentía que iba a ser peor en la noche lo cual lo desconcertaba pues había tocado en el festival y no sintió nerviosismo a diferencia de ahora, ni siquiera cuando las chicas en el aeropuerto empezaban a notarlo ni cuando se vio envuelto por los focos de los periodistas.

Levi por su parte estaba tan acostumbrado a la vida de gira que ya nada le podía tomar por sorpresa, al igual que Hange quien aunque siempre entusiasta estaba con mucha energía para dar en el escenario y Mike siendo tan tranquilo y relajado ante todo no se inmutaba por nada, siempre de la mano de Nanaba y conversando mucho con Erwin tras bastidores.

-Oye Hange ¿Qué paso con tu novio? ¿No iba a venir a verte? – le pregunto Mike molestándola para empezar el día.

-Por favor, te ruego que no lo menciones- dijo con una sonrisa amable pero con un tono de advertencia que no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Eren pensó que de todas las personas a la que menos quería enojar era a ella y por alguna razón su instinto jamás le mentía.

-Solo quiero saber cómo van las cosas entre ustedes, creí que se habían reconciliado- Erwin le metió un codazo en la costilla pues no querían alterarla.

-Está bien Erwin, ya lo he superado, no es mal de morir.

-Igual no quiero que te molestes

-No es molestia pero las he tenido peores.

-¿A qué hora es que hay que estar en el teatro Sidney?- Interrumpió Eren cortando la conversación.

-A las 12 hay que estar para montar los equipos y practicar para la función que será dentro de dos días- le dijo Hange.

-Genial son las once y media y apenas llegamos al hotel.

-No tenemos tiempo- Dijo Levi.

\- Hay que ir saliendo- sentencio Hange queriendo dar por cortado el tema.

Cuando arribaron al teatro entraron por la puerta principal observando toda la fabulosa arquitectura interna del edificio mientras subían. Eren solo había visto imágenes del mismo y fotos que su padre le envió durante sus viajes lo cual en cierta forma lo lleno de recelo en aquel entonces pues había visto medio mundo y el apenas empezaba a verlo. Al menos tendría años por delante para descubrir y visitar muchos lugares en el mundo pues estaba joven.

-Oi Eren, no te distraigas, por acá mocoso- le indico Levi al ver su cara de asombro mirando asombrado el diseño del lugar. Eren le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos pues lo distrajo de su ensueño pero entendió que era necesario seguir avanzando pues la práctica se le venía encima y había que prepararse para el concierto en dos días.

El recorrido duro hasta llegar a los camerinos donde asentaron sus instrumentos mientras empezaban a preparar el equipo de sonido, Erwin y otros encargados hablaban con el ingeniero de luces del teatro, se subían los amplificadores para conectar las guitarras y bajos y traían los micrófonos asentando todo para el ensayo.

Hange seguía bromeando con Mike acerca de sus camaleones mostrándole videos de ellos cazando moscas lo cual lo intrigaba mientras Levi bebía una lata de cerveza escuchando las risas de Hange y Mike, a veces revisaba su teléfono y escribía mensajes (sabrá Dios a quien) mientras Eren recordaba la conversación entre Reiner, Historia, Jean y Mikasa y el cómo se despidieron de forma amistosa. Para su sorpresa no termino siendo molestado sobre su pasado y en cierta forma se habían disculpado con el cosa que aliviano sus ganas de golpearlos a todos, pero aun así intento sin éxito indagar sobre Zeke y su pasada disputa con Levi pues la sola mención a eso ponía muy nervioso al rubio.

Durante dicha charla aquella noche no pasó desapercibido para sus ojos las miradas furtivas que Jean le dirigía cuando quería sacar el tema a flote ni la tensión en Mikasa quien agarraba el brazo de este cuando Eren mencionaba algo al respecto. Parece ser que todos en cierta forma menos el, estaban involucrados pues todos sabían algo y no querían mencionarlo cosa que aumentaba aún más su curiosidad.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho que Levi le dirigiera miradas enigmáticas sin parpadear durante largo tiempo mientras su rostro inexpresivo mantenía la mandíbula tensa. Si Eren quería indagar un poco más sobre su pasado, tendría que armarse de paciencia y romper de a poco la dura coraza que este había construido a su alrededor. Debería ganarse su confianza, cosa que a estas alturas parecía imposible pues a la mínima intención de acercarse el pelinegro ya le daba la espalda para irse a otro sitio.

Los ensayos fueron bastante bien para los extensos que eran, Hange y Eren se unían para armonizar en el mismo tiempo que las canciones llegaban a su clímax y terminaban con fuerzas dejando al espectador con ganas de más luego que la canción terminase.

Levi terminaba las canciones una tras otra y solo se tomaba descansos para tomar agua y volver a cantar; de vez en cuando pedía repetir una canción porque no había entonado de forma correcta o no había llegado a la nota que debía, eso sí sabía que era bien perfeccionista por lo que tuvieron que alargar el ensayo por más horas de lo establecido.

Todos estaban agotados al final del ensayo y volvieron con los pies arrastrándose hacia el hotel; cuando Eren creyó que por fin iba a irse a dormir una llamada a su celular le indico lo contrario encontrándose con una video llamada de su mama quien quería hablar con él. Atendió de mala gana agotado mientras la voz chillona de Carla hacía eco en los pasillos del hotel mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

-Mama llámame cuando llegue a la habitación por favor – dijo irritado por el excesivo entusiasmo de ella en contraste con lo cansado que estaba del ensayo en el teatro.

-Primero que todo se dice, bendición, soy tu madre, no importa que tan cansado estés a mí me respondes cuando te llame, ¿me entendiste?

Hange se metió de lleno en la video llamada para saludar entusiasta cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Eren pero no la detuvo para que siguiera.

-Eren veo que estas en buenas manos, ¿qué hora es allá?

-Son las 3 am mama, acabamos de llegar de ensayos.

-Un placer conocerla señora mama de Eren, soy Hange Zoe, su hijo está en buenas manos.

-Eso me alivia Hange, quiero ver que este bien y que este bien alimentado eso es todo.

-Mama, te recuerdo que estoy acá y que no soy un perro.

-Oh cariño solo me preocupo por tu bienestar, jamás quise decir que fuera un perro aunque pensándolo bien, un perro es mucho más amoroso y obediente con su madre y está feliz de ver a su amo después de cierto tiempo.

Eren le dirigió una mirada mezquina para luego rodar los ojos en hastío. Odiaba cuando su mama se portaba así frente a otros.

-¿Quién es, cuatro ojos?- se metió Levi en la conversación mientras subían en el elevador a las respectivas habitaciones.

-La madre de Eren

-Saludos señora – dijo metiéndose de lleno frente a la cámara para saludar, lo que causa que Eren le empujara ligeramente echándolo de su vista pues lo bloqueaba.

Aquello le causo a Hange un poco de risa e irrito un poco a Levi quien le dirigió una mirada asesina a Eren; este lo ignoro de plano para hablar con su madre en medio de tanto caos en un elevador.

-¿Entonces vas camino al hotel a dormir?

-Si mama, estamos cansados, vamos a comer y dormir o eso creo- miro a Hange haciendo ruidos extraños mientras Levi daba un sonoro bostezo.

-Ni el café nos salva del sueño.

-Sus prácticas terminan demasiado tarde- razono Carla.

-Así es la vida, ¿qué esperabas?

-Que tuvieras un empleo normal con horas establecidas y vinieras a casa todas las noches como una persona normal.

Ante lo dicho, Eren rodo los ojos en blanco y decidió que estaba cansado por lo que la despacho mientras llegaban a la habitación y apago el teléfono. Mientras llegaba a la habitación asignada con la tarjeta que le dieron en el lobby oyó un susurro en su espalda por lo que se dio la media vuelta para ver de qué trataba.

Hange le estaba susurrando algunas cosas al oído a Levi y por la cercanía de ambos prefirió no decir nada más, abrió la puerta y se metió tan rápido como pudo a la habitación. Probablemente había interrumpido u oído algo muy íntimo que si bien le daba curiosidad prefirió no pensar mucho en ello; se desvistió como pudo quedando en boxers y se tiro en la cama a dormir profundamente.

Al día siguiente no oyó los toques en su puerta ni los mensajes en el celular por tenerlo apagado pero sintió agua corriendo por toda su cara lo cual en cierta forma lo despertó abrumado hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe y pudo ver a una consternada Hange, a un Levi cruzado de brazos, a un Mike mirando atento y un Erwin preocupado mirando como recién despertaba el nuevo integrante de la banda. Sumándose a Petra, Oluo , Erd y Gunther quienes eran los asistentes personales de la banda que ayudaban con los embalajes entre otras cosas.

-Parece que alguien no oyó el recordatorio- empezó Levi inexpresivo.

-Eren, creo que dormiste más de la mitad del día, son las 3:30 de la tarde y tú todavía sigues en cama – sentencio Hange.

El aludido se alarmo preguntando porque nadie lo había despertado a lo que Erwin respondió que si lo habían intentado contactar pero por no estar presente tuvieron que tomar medidas drásticas y llegar hasta su habitación pues no se había presentado temprano, su habitación a oscuras les había alarmado pensando lo peor y Eren pensó que no fue su intención asustarlos.

-Tienes cinco minutos para arreglarte Eren, tres para bañarte y dos para vestirte empezando ahora- sentencio Levi estricto.

-No me jodas a penas me voy despertando.

-Cuento cinco y llevo cuatro – dijo mirando su reloj en mano.

\- Te estaremos esperando afuera- dijo Hange levantándose de su cama para darle espacio pero Levi se sentó al borde de la cama como un verdugo esperando a que Eren se levantara mientras este tomaba su ropa y se dirigía al baño.

-Elige otra muda de ropa, no te vas a vestir con lo que llevabas ayer.

-¿Acaso eres mi mama? – le reprocho entornando los ojos.

-Cuidado con esa actitud mocoso.

-Apenas me acabo de levantar.

-Y vamos tarde para el ensayo.

Eren busco su maleta para sacar ropa limpia bajo el escrutinio de Erwin y Levi mientras Mike, Hange y el resto del staff se iba.

-Deberías tender tu cama.

-No me da chance, o hago una cosa o la otra – le respondió molesto.

-De acuerdo muchachos, dejemos de pelear, Levi vamos a esperarlo en el pasillo para darle mayor privacidad.

-De ninguna forma, alguien tiene que arreglar este desastre.

-Para eso están las mucamas del hotel- respondió Eren desde el baño encendiendo la ducha para meterse.

Este sería el último ensayo antes de la presentación al día siguiente pero como había muchos problemas con el director de sonido y de luces parecía que se iba a atrasar el concierto por unos cuantos días lo cual enfurecía a Levi y ponía a Erwin en conflicto por los esquemas a seguir de las giras, eso hasta que salto Petra al rescate y como tenía cierta experiencia en el teatro trabajando tras bastidores deicidio intentar durante la práctica. Al principio no todo le salió bien pero el director general del teatro la guio y le ayudo un poco.

Al final todo quedaría en manos de la suerte.

El concierto del día siguiente empezaba a las ocho de la noche y ya todos estaban en posición para empezar. Afuera Erwin y Nanaba vendían tickets o recolectaban junto a otros miembros del teatro mientras preparaban las sillas asignadas. Poco a poco los asientos se iban llenando mientras tras bastidores los nervios aumentaban.

Eren respiraba y exhalaba de nuevo mientras esperaba a que se abriera la cortina al público, Hange y Mike estaban en posición al igual que Levi quien estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. De pronto se oyó la voz del presentador esa noche y todos los miembros se tensaron esperando que se abriera el telón.

Por lo general había otras bandas que abrían para ellos pero esa noche habían decidido que empezarían directo a tocar dieciocho canciones por tres horas terminando el concierto a las once y media.

El rugido del público no se hizo esperar mientras Levi tomaba dominio del escenario con su voz presentando a la banda y empezando a tocar sin más preámbulos. Las canciones potentes llenas de mucho ritmo y batería pesada inundaban el ambiente logrando concentrar al público dándoles más que una noche memorable mientras estos rogaban por más, tanto así, que no les quedo de otra que alargar el concierto hasta las doce y media.

Levi estaba extasiado celebrando con todos lo satisfecho que estaba por haber hecho un buen trabajo. Detrás del escenario todos los involucrados en el equipo estaban felices del buen inicio y los reviews que se conseguían de la prensa, en menos de media hora arrasaban en twitter poniéndolos en primer lugar de los más discutidos alabando la buena química entre los integrantes de la banda.

Decían cosas increíbles del vocalista y alababan a la nueva estrella naciente que era Eren por entonar y saber llevar el ritmo junto a Hange y la sintonía en la que ambos estaban cuando tocaban en el escenario. Cuando ambos leyeron eso se miraron, rieron mientras chocaban palmas.

Los siguientes días fueron de ensayo y concierto y viajar, quedarse en hoteles, esperar a las bandas locales de Wellington en Nueva Zelanda para que abrieran por ellos, y así paso también en Japón en las respectivas ciudades además de dar ruedas de prensa y entrevistas a revistas, programas de radio y apariciones tocando en televisión local e internacional.

Eren al ser el nuevo, fue el foco de atención y muchas veces le hicieron preguntas incomodas que afortunadamente o supo evadir por medio de respuestas o prefería no mencionar nada al respecto pidiendo que le hicieran otro tipo de preguntas. Solía dar respuestas concretas y siempre le mostraban los videos que el subía a youtube con los covers de guitarra y cello.

Hange, Levi y Mike le daban consejos de cómo responder pues algunos comentarios hirientes hacia su persona tampoco se hacían esperar diciendo que era parco de trato y de mirada y que debería ser más sociable.

Por su propio bienestar mental evadía las redes sociales, pero por otra cada vez que bajaba de la limosina con ellos a cualquier evento miraba a las chicas pidiendo autógrafos clamando por su nombre, así que tomaba oportunidad para saludar y tomarse fotos con ellas además de firmar autógrafos para ser más sociable. Pronto su popularidad mejoro y la gente comenzó a tenerle mayor aprecio, incluso algo de cariño.

Esperaba que las cosas a partir de ahora fueran a mejor.


	8. Chapter 8 Rumores infundados

_Días de gloria capítulo 8 Rumores infundados _

Notas de autor: Mi querida beta Erika, se ha quedado sin internet y debo corregir yo misma mis propias cosas además de revisar el contenido y glosario. Como que me gusta mucha la cultura y el slang (frases y dichos) americanos pues los sigo colocando a menudo. Pero bueno la cultura de las estrellas del rock que terminan en drogas, excesos de alcohol y demás es muy americano y de paso esta es una historia de una banda rock ¿Qué esperaban?

* * *

Esperaba que las cosas fueran a mejor mas no fue así ya que dentro de poco comenzaron a circular rumores acerca de su pasado en la escuela, solía ser bastante acosado por ser normal y por culpa de cierta chica que en aquel entonces infundo un rumor sin sentido sobre ella siendo acosada por él, lo cual no fue real ya que él nunca se había acercado a ella ni le importaba lo que hiciera.

Pero ese era el precio a pagar cuando te hacías famoso y había cualquier cantidad de gente en internet ufanándose de haberte conocido cuando ni siquiera eras nadie en los medios. Eso en el tiempo pasado ya que su presente estaba rodeado de vloggers en Youtube comentando sobre él. Gente haciendo podcast en las radios hablando de su carrera musical desde joven, los canales de televisión quienes antes no le daban ni la hora a No Name desde hacía tiempo, ahora se enfocaban en el nuevo guitarrista quien muy tímido respondía lo mejor que podía las preguntas.

Para Eren, ser respetuoso y cordial era prioridad pues Erwin vigilaba de cerca los impulsos del chico el cual, se sabía observado y respondía a todas las preguntas que le hicieran con el mayor aplomo posible , si es que podía llamarse así ya que era alguien demasiado honesto, a veces demasiado para su propio bien.

Levi observaba el escrutinio e interés del público en Eren y pensaba que podría darle unos pequeños consejos pero no controlarlo al punto de decirle que hacer como Erwin quien temía por la brutal honestidad del muchacho. Sentía que sino abría la boca para aconsejarlo las cosas se iban a salir de control, sabía que muchas entrevistas contenían preguntas capciosas y algo maliciosas que podrían sacar de contexto todo lo dicho y darles de lleno mala publicidad.

Un día tras el descanso de un ensayo donde Eren repasaba las notas a tocar para una compleja canción, Levi lo llamo para hablar, entonces este escuchando se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto de forma simple.

-No seas tan parco mocoso. Necesito darte unos consejos porque en cualquier momento la cagas.

Eren se le quedo mirando de la forma más indiferente posible, sus ojos en neutro esperando respuestas. Levi observaba minuciosamente el rostro de Eren como si estuviera esperando cualquier cosa que este le dijera para atacar, ya que Eren era algo respondón también.

-Bien, empezare por decir que si es cierto que tu forma de responder no es la mejor tampoco estas tan mal, pero cuando comiencen a preguntar directamente sobre los rumores de la escuela no alces el tono de voz para desmentirlos pues te hace lucir como desesperado y mentiroso. También puedes pasar de largo sino deseas responder la pregunta, sin embargo, no ruedes los ojos. Te hace lucir infantil, eres una persona grande, debes ser un poco más amable a la hora de responder, porque si no empezaran a atacarte entre más reacciones des.

-De acuerdo.

-Y sé que intentas dar lo mejor de ti y prefieres tocar antes de dar entrevistas pero vete acostumbrando a la idea de hacer meets and greets porque nuestra imagen depende de eso.

-Lo sé

-Tienes buena técnica y tocas bastante bien pero por favor se amable, eres algo honesto pero hay forma de decir las cosas. Suena descabellado que me oigas decirlo ya que no soy la persona más cordial y elegante o considerada a la hora de opinar.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero tomare tus palabras a consideración.

-Bien, dicho eso te he visto tocar de cierta forma alocada en estos últimos días, ¿de casualidad eres zurdo o derecho?

-Ambidiestro.

-Me refiero a si tiendes a usar más la derecha o la izquierda.

-Acostumbro a usar la derecha pero puedo usar la izquierda si así lo deseo, tanto para escribir como para tocar de derecho y reversa.

No dijo más nada y se decidió por guardar silencio mientras asentía con la cabeza y se marchaba dejando a Eren con ganas de decir más cosas.

En la noche cuando ya habían terminado de ensayar para el concierto del día siguiente; Eren reviso los mensajes de tu teléfono viendo videos en Instagram y los mensajes que le dejaban algunos seguidores, además de toparse con videos hablando de él, de cómo tocaba y sobretodo viendo comentarios sobre los rumores de su pasado en la escuela.

Se topó con la cuenta de un tal Connie Springer que estudio con él y puso ediciones de antes y después en donde salía una foto de el con pelo corto y su camisa de colegio mientras que en la otra salía con cabello largo con su rostro inexpresivo. Había una tercera foto que era igual a la segunda pero editada haciéndolo lucir femenino pues tenía maquillaje y sombras además de una gargantilla.

Vio los comentarios donde Jean lo etiquetaba y decía que parecía una chica, riéndose con un emoticón en el comentario mientras Reiner comentaba "Siempre diva nunca indiva, la gemela perdida de Frieda Reiss".

-¿Quién es Frieda Reiss?- dijo para sí mismo mientras veía la cantidad de comentarios que se iban acumulando. Era ridículo que lo comparasen con una chica pero su madre ya le había advertido que tenía facciones pequeñas y probablemente se vería desaliñado o muy femenino. No le prestó atención pues pensó que quería desalentarlo y que tuviera el mismo peinado toda su vida.

Decidió abrir el buscador de su cel y buscar quien era Frieda Reiss lo cual salió apenas encontró la página:

"Socialite de Paradise y heredera al trono del mismo, tenía a una hermana menor fuera del matrimonio llamada Historia Reiss a quien se le había visto junto a los otros hermanos menores de Frieda."

Ahora captaba el chiste, ahora entendía porque lo comparaban tanto con ella ya que tenía el pelo largo del mismo color y ojos azules (los suyos un poco más verdosos que los de ella al fin de cuentas)

De pronto le llego una notificación por chat del Facebook , cerro las otras ventanas de las aplicaciones y fue directo a esa. Justo ahí mismo un mensaje de Reiner con fotos de la secundaria donde estaba toda la sección 104 para la foto de la promoción. La foto grupal de hace cuatro años dentro de poco. Si alguien creía que iba a estar emocionado y feliz por ello definitivamente se equivocó, no extrañaba para nada la secundaria.

-Bonita foto- le comento por el chat.

-Es de hace muchos años, recuerdo como si fuera ayer- envió un emoticón de risa.

-No te vas a poner nostálgico ahora, por favor, sobran los mocos.

-Sobraban los tipos como tú en aquel entonces y nadie te decía nada.

-Yo también tengo fotos de ti querido Reiner, ¿recuerdas esas fotos comprometedoras que salieron en PornHub hace algunos años?

-Eren no te pases, no me hagas recordar malos momentos.

-Tu tampoco, respeta mis sentimientos y cuida lo que dices.

-Que damita me salió el muchacho.

-Te lo merecías, eras un bastardo conmigo en la escuela.

-Ya aprendí mi lección. Por favor no vuelvas a mencionarlo.

-De acuerdo me pase, pero es que tú también. En fin no quiero revivir viejas memorias.

-Llorón- Reiner le envió un gif de un bebe llorando mientras Eren saco un emoji del dedo medio.

Así se trataban desde hace un tiempo, Reiner aprendió a respetar a Eren con el tiempo gracias a ciertas jugarretas que este le planto para que dejara de joderlo. Fue difícil aceptarse mutuamente y perdonarse pero llegaron a un acuerdo y ahora se llevaban mejor; culpa de la madurez probablemente.

Con Jean, en palabras de Eren y para el resto de los conocidos que vivieron en esa época de secundaria no tan lejana , este se apaciguo cuando un día decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y de paso empezó a salir con Mikasa cosa que a Eren no le sentó pues eran enemigos precisamente por ella aun cuando este la viera como una hermana, y el que Armin quien era víctima de él , estuviera de acuerdo con Jean saliendo con su amiga, era tener poco orgullo y dignidad a los ojos de Eren.

Hoy en día ya se sabe porque Eren término solo y ahora solo se relacionaba con No Name.

* * *

Antes de salir a tocar las medidas de seguridad estaban reforzadas para que la multitud no enloqueciera. Detrás del escenario había un ambiente de tensión y nervios que no dejaba indiferente a nadie que empezaba a atormentar a Eren. ¿Por qué precisamente hoy? Si bien se ponía algo nervioso antes de salir a escena nunca era tanto como ahora y para colmo, los veteranos quienes se supone deberían estar más acostumbrados y menos nerviosos, estaban aún peor que el en su primer día tocando con ellos cuando se anunció que sería el nuevo guitarrista.

El aullido del público no dejo de ensordecer a todos quienes muy metidos en sus papeles ignoraban a la audiencia hasta llegar a sus puestos asignados listos para tocar. Levi se apodero del micrófono y apenas abrió la boca la música empezó.

Eren y Hange sintonizados tocaban en conjunto para mayor disfrute del público y de Levi quien al igual que su audiencia estaba satisfecho con las canciones elegidas a tocar que deleitaban a todos.

El concierto duro alrededor de dos horas y medio pero luego por insistencia y orden de Erwin tuvieron que tomarse fotos con algunas fans y firmar autógrafos. Como Eren era nuevo en esto no le molesto hacerlo por quince minutos, que fue todo lo que se pudo hacer por el cansancio y demanda de la banda para viajar al día siguiente, dejando Wellington y el Teatro de St Jaimes atrás.

* * *

De vuelta en el hotel todos recogieron sus pertenencias y se alistaron para tomar un jet privado que los llevaría a Japon, primero en Tokio en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda donde se establecerían en una casa alquilada a afueras de la ciudad que pertenecía a Erwin y Marie, su esposa.

Era una casa tradicional japonesa con un amplio jardín. Mantenía una estructura arquitectónica clásica pero por dentro estaba un poco modernizada, como si estuviera recién hecha aun cuando tenía aproximadamente diez años de haberse construido hasta la fecha.

Llegando al lugar, Levi y Hange clamaban por comida al tiempo que Mike comía doritos para aguantar el hambre ensuciando el suelo y Eren solo podía pensar en sushi o un buen pedazo de carne para aliviar su malhumorado estómago.

Erwin había previsto que esto sucedería por lo que fue junto con el resto del staff a buscar que comer para todos quienes acordaron que Sushi era lo mejor.

Mientras tanto los demás descansaron para prepararse al concierto. Durante ese tiempo interactuaron entre ellos haciéndose bromas y viendo vídeos y memes por los teléfonos.

-Mira este video- decía Mike mientras le mostraba a Hange y Levi de un perro haciendo piruetas con aros y trucos bien practicados.

-Eso es todo lo que te gusta ver, puros videos de animal planet- respondió Levi mirando indiferente la pantalla.

-Son adorables- respondió Mike con el orgullo herido pues pensó que era de mal gusto burlarse de sus sentimientos.

-Son solo unos perros

-¿Y eso qué? Te la pasas viendo videos de gente echándose gases, cayéndose de las escaleras y eso te da risa- le reprocho el gigante.

-Es demasiado cómico- sonrió sardónico el pelinegro.

-Es asqueroso, las flatulencias humanas son cosas vergonzosas.

-Lo cual lo hace más cómico- mantuvo su respuesta.

Eren veía videos de skateboard o snowboard, le atraían los deportes extremos a pesar de no ser un tipo con mucho equilibrio para hacer dichas cosas.

-¿Qué clases de videos ves Eren? – le pregunto Hange curiosa a un absorto joven mirando su teléfono. Este sin levantar la mirada dijo que gustaba de ver videos de deportes extremos.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Skateboard y Snowboard.

-¿Sabes hacer alguno de ellos?- pregunto Levi.

-No. Mi talento solo se reduce a tocar instrumentos.

-Qué triste- dijo con sorna el pelinegro.

-No sabía que eras tan bueno con el snowboard- le respondió retóricamente sin dejar de ver el teléfono.

-No soy un experto, pero si lo he hecho. Gane una medalla hace algunos años atrás.

-Segundo lugar, después de Erwin- le recordó Hange haciendo rabiar a Levi mientras Mike se reía.

-Yo de niño gane competencias por natación. Odiaba el deporte, pero mi madre vio que era bueno para mí y mi padre me presiono para seguir hasta los trece- interrumpió Eren.

-¿Cuántas medallas ganaste? – pregunto Hange.

-Diez en total.

-Eras bueno entonces.

-Si. Nadar no me molesta.

\- A diferencia de Levi que no puede ver el agua salada porque se asusta.

-Cállate, cuatro ojos.

-Es la verdad, tiene miedo del agua.

-Oh que triste- dijo Eren apenas levantando una ceja para luego volver la vista a su teléfono.

Cuando Nanaba , Erwin, Oluo , Petra, Erd y Gunter regresaron con las bolsas de sushi, todos se arrimaron a la mesa desesperados por comida, apenas abrieron los paquetes ya estaban salivando del hambre. Hange era la más entusiasta y probablemente la más impulsiva, que Levi tuvo que detenerla varias veces hasta que pusieron su plato y devoro como si no hubiera un mañana.

Levi, Eren y Mike se sentaron juntos a comer devorando en silencio mientras Erwin muy tranquilo, mandaba mensajes a su esposa y respondía unos correos por el celular.

El bolsillo de Eren repico de repente mientras devoraba otro pedazo de sushi por lo que desesperado se metió el pedazo en la boca y sin limpiarse las manos saco el celular mientras veía quien era para deslizar y acceder la llamada.

De repente todos los ojos estaban enfocados en Eren mientras este callado apenas respondía con un "alo' y su mandíbula se tensaba en silencio. Algo andaba mal porque Eren usualmente no era tan callado y respondía bastante si era su madre quien lo llamaba pues lo hacía hablar bastante contra su voluntad.

Levi supo por instinto que algo no andaba bien cuando este deslizo el teléfono pues había estado aprendiendo a leer su lenguaje corporal y Eren usualmente era muy relajado y casi no se tensaba a menos que fuera por algo serio.

-Eren, ¿qué pasa? – dijo con tono autoritario mientras todos en la mesa miraban preocupados y este apenas podía asimilar la llamada de su hermano quien lo hizo levantarse de la mesa estrepitosamente para ir hasta la sala de estar donde había un televisor prendiéndolo. Detrás de él se encontraban el resto de la banda y los asistentes observando el caos en la pantalla con el nombre de Eren en el titular de las noticias mientras corrían unos videos de un supuesto hombre que nada de parecido tenía con él, causando vandalismo en una tienda en Stohess en Paradise con una camisa negra cuyo slogan estaba censurado.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- pregunto Levi enojado pero no más que Eren quien empezaba a odiar la idea de la fama solamente por esto.

-¿Quién es ese? ¿Y porque ponen el nombre de Eren sino tiene nada que ver con el?- dijo Hange observando con escrutinio la pantalla.

Todos estaban anonadados viendo las noticias mientras, Erwin observaba las redes y veía el nombre de Eren en twitter, tumblr, instagram y en todas las redes sociales. En seguida tuvo que llamar a la disquera, sus representantes y verificar la fuente de dichos videos mientras Eren anonadado gritaba que ese no era el, que no estaba a favor del vandalismo y que ese sucio imitador se las pagaría.

Levi estaba tan enojado como confundido y en otro tiempo le diría al idiota pelo largo que se callara pero como se trataba de él, su reputación y de la banda en general tenía que hacer algo por lo que lo dejo ser ya que nadie gusta de ver su imagen manchada injustamente.

Hange viendo como ambos reaccionaban, rápidamente llamo la atención de Eren y le pidió su celular para ver de dónde provenía la llamada. Vio que dicho número no estaba entre sus contactos por lo que le pregunto quién era a lo que este respondió que era Zeke.

-Tu hermano te estafo.

-¡No me digas Sherlock! Ahora ando molesto con él. O era el o alguien haciéndose pasar por él. Necesito escribirles a mis padres y localizarlo.

-No desde tu teléfono, mejor usa uno de los nuestros- Hange se sacó su teléfono mientras Eren tecleaba para llamar a Grisha, sabía que si contactaba primero a su madre esta se alteraría mucho más.

Erwin anuncio que tendrían que cancelar el concierto de Tokio por el incidente sucedido y hacer un anuncio para hacerles saber a los fans que ese no era el verdadero Eren.

-No contestan- dijo intentando una quinta vez a lo que Levi le sugirió que explicara por correo o Messenger de Facebook.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden explicar por texto, eso no está bien.

-No tienes de otra.

-Lo sé pero mi padre no contesta y no he recibido llamadas desde hace unos minutos, usualmente para estas cosas ya estaría corroborando que mierdas pasó. El me conoce mejor que nadie y sabe que no soy así, que ese chico y yo no nos parecemos remotamente, que yo respeto los locales ajenos, que no voy asaltando muchachas ni irrumpiendo en lugares públicos como un vulgar ladrón.

Hange fue a hablar con Erwin acerca del concierto que se pospuso mientras Levi pensaba en como ese dichoso hombre fuera o no Zeke quería joderles la vida.

* * *

Glosario:

Vlogger: Gente que habla de tópicos en Yotube.

Podcast: Emisión de radio o de televisión que un usuario puede descargar de internet mediante una suscripción previa y escucharla tanto en una computadora como en un reproductor portátil.

Meet & greet: Conocer y dar bienvenida es un evento que hacen todas las figuras públicas desde la farándula hasta la política para ganar seguidores o conservarlos.

Emoticon: es una secuencia de caracteres ASCII (_American Standard Code for Information Interchange)_que, en un principio, representaba una cara humana y expresaba una emoción. Posteriormente, fueron creándose otros emoticonos con significados muy diversos. Los emoticonos que expresan alegría u otras emociones positivas se clasifican normalmente como _smileys_ (de _smile_, «sonrisa» en inglés).

_**Socialite**_ es un anglicismo que describe a una persona famosa que además goza de una posición superior en el interior de la clase social alta; generalmente proviene de familias adineradas o aristócratas y pasa gran parte del tiempo participando en actividades sociales como eventos benéficos, fiestas privadas, desfiles de moda, comidas, festivales y otros acontecimientos exclusivos.

**Pornhub** es el sitio de pornografía más grande del mundo. Pornhub comenzó en Montreal, como sitio de fotografías profesionales y amateur en 2007. Pornhub también tiene oficinas y servidores en San Francisco, Houston, Nueva Orleans y Londres. En marzo de 2010, Pornhub fue comprado por Manwin (ahora conocido como MindGeek), el cual posee otros sitios web de porno.

**Skateboarding** o **monopatinaje** es un deporte que consiste en deslizarse sobre un monopatín y a la vez poder realizar diversos trucos, gran parte de ellos elevando la tabla del suelo, haciendo figuras y piruetas con ella en el aire.2 Se practica con un monopatín o patineta, tabla de madera plana y doblada por los extremos que tiene dos ejes y cuatro ruedas, con dos rodamientos en cada una de sus cuatro ruedas, preferentemente en una superficie plana, en cualquier lugar donde se pueda rodar, ya sea en la calle o en los parques de patinaje.

El _**snowboard**_, _**snowboarding**_, **tabla sobre nieve**, **tabla de nieve**, **tabla neval** o incluso **tablanieve** o **nevotabla**, es un deporte extremo de invierno, en el que se utiliza una tabla para deslizarse sobre una pendiente cubierta por nieve. El equipo básico para practicarlo son la mencionada tabla, las fijaciones y las botas. Se incorporó al programa de los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno en 2015.


	9. Chapter 9

_Días de gloria capítulo 9: Doble agente_

Terminaba de contar los billetes antes de cerrar el trato estrechando la mano de su benefactor mientras sonreía orgulloso de su meta alcanzada. Se volvió dándole la espalda caminando cuesta abajo hacia el semáforo de la esquina desapareciendo entre la multitud mientras un rubio con anteojos fumaba un cigarro de lo más tranquilo.

No contaba con que detrás de él estuviesen dos chicas mirándolo con desgano esperando sus siguientes órdenes.

-Me alegro que llegaran ¿Cómo estuvo la faena?

\- ¿En serio nos preguntas eso? – dijo una morena con sorna mirándolo como si no diese crédito a sus ojos.

-Lo digo porque tuvieron que correr por mucho tiempo para llegar hasta acá- siguió fumando.

\- Hicimos todo lo que nos pediste y aun así estamos en problemas.

-Es el precio a pagar por una mala acción.

-¡Tú fuiste quien nos metió en esto barbudo!- espeto Ymir alzando la voz.

Zeke siguió fumando su cigarro como si nada mientras se volvía para darles la cara.

-Es temporal, no será grave. Les dije que pueden quedarse donde vivo y fingir demencia hasta que se calme la situación un poco.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo- la voz gélida de la rubia llamo su atención.

-Pero tú también querías esto, ¿cierto Annie?

-Lo hago por el dinero.

-Pero también por el- provoco Zeke.

-No.

-Si.

-Piensa lo que quieras.

Quería zanjar el tema de una vez por todas. Odiaba cuando la gente asumía cosas que no eran pero por su seguridad y para no levantar sospechas era mejor dejarles pensar lo que quisieran.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? – pregunto la morena impaciente.

-Esperen, necesito un último favor- ante lo mencionado ambas se tensaron pues siempre que Zeke les pedía algo terminaban en una odisea.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?- menciono Ymir molesta.

Ajustando sus anteojos el rubio las miro serio.

-Necesito que una de ustedes vaya a Tokio y le dé un recado a mi hermano.

Ambas se miraron antes de preguntar con qué dinero irían. Zeke espero a que terminaran de reírse para sacar de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón un boleto de avión.

-No es necesario que nos utilices, puedes hacerlo tú mismo o mandarle texto a tu hermano – dijo Annie de forma seca.

-Lo haría pero las comunicaciones están saturadas debido a las noticias y mi hermano bloqueo su teléfono además de que sus redes sociales están ocultas en estos momentos.

-Ahhh pobre, eso es consecuencia de lo que acaba de ocurrir. ¿Acaso esperas que te abra la puerta al llegar y te deje entrar así como así?

-Tengo una gira que seguir mañana por lo que necesito gente desocupada que me haga el favor.

-¿Y cuál es ese favor? – pregunto Annie.

Zeke saco un sobre y sin más se lo extendió a Annie para que lo cogiese.

-Sabes que no puedo; Berthold está muy enfermo y tengo que cuidarlo.

-Eres la única que puede llegarle a Eren de forma amigable sin levantar sospechas.

Ymir montó en cólera pero fue acallada gracias a la mirada de Annie.

-Es obvio que tengo que ser yo pues si es otra persona sospechara y Eren no tiene tan gratos recuerdos de ti que digamos.

-Cierto – admitió Ymir encogiéndose de hombros.

-Partes mañana a las 5 de la madrugada, según mis fuentes, darán rueda de prensa para aclarar el asunto y seguirán con el concierto dentro de poco. No dejaran Tokio en algunos días.

Annie asintió con la cabeza en silencio, acepto el sobre en sus manos y se retiró sin decir más nada.

Quedaron solos Ymir y Zeke.

-¿Por qué quieres arruinar a tu hermano? – la pregunta no lo agarro desprevenido pero se limitó a darle la espalda para encender otro cigarro con el yesquero de su bolsillo izquierdo inhalando una bocanada.

* * *

Le daba vueltas la cabeza a pesar de estar en las aguas termales al aire libre. Pensó que podría contactar con su padre pero vio que esto no sería posible. La noticia se había regado hace unas horas como pólvora y estaba pensando en maneras de evadir a los haters y acosadores. Desactivo todas sus redes sociales pues temía al hackeo. Le frustraba que sus padres pudieran creer lo ocurrido en ese mall pero por suerte Hange y Levi habían reconocido rápidamente que ese no era el por las facciones.

Carla debía haberse enterado y estar llamando como histérica si fuera posible pero no había sabido de ella en días desde que viajaron de Nueva Zelanda a Tokio y eso le incomodaba. Intento volver a contactar con su hermano apenas se enteró de lo sucedido pero no pudo llamar de vuelta pues lo tachaba de número equivocado.

O alguien estaba suplantando a su hermano, quizás hasta haciéndose pasar por el cómo broma de mal gusto o alguien había secuestrado a su hermano y se estaba haciendo pasar por él. El instinto sin embargo, le indicaba que era más probable que fuera lo primero, porque de ser lo segundo ya hubiera mandado a la borda la gira con No Name y hubiese ido a buscar a su hermano.

No noto los pasos de alguien que se acercaba hasta que el ruido del agua lo alerto viendo una figura musculosa y pequeña cubierta de tatuajes. Este soltó un suspiro como si nada ignorando los ojos verdes que lo miraban con extrema curiosidad.

-Sabes, en un tiempo pasado te hubiera golpeado por mirarme así.

-No te vi venir, además es mutuo acuerdo que nos caemos mal.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-La forma en como hablamos.

-Soy así con todos, no te creas especial.

-Hay otros baños adentro y del otro extremo de la casa.

-Me gusta mirar las estrellas- dijo mirando el oscuro firmamento.

-Excusas.

Levi no dijo nada y siguió con su vista al vacío sin mirar a Eren.

-Erwin ya saco un comunicado, seguiremos con la gira como siempre.

\- Seguro que van a protestar como siempre el que yo esté ahí.

-No realmente, los verdaderos fans saben que tú no estuviste ahí, no hay coherencia con lo que paso hace dos días como cuando estuvimos en el mall hace unas semanas.

-Quizás tú y Hange lo noten pero otros se empecinan en afirmar lo contrario.

-¿Has estado leyendo las críticas? Te dije que cerraras las redes por algo, Hange ya te lo dijo.

-Lo sé y así lo hice, pero los canales de televisión no dejan de repartir esa noticia. Creen que soy cobarde y tengo mucho que ocultar. Me miran de sospechoso.

-No es para menos.

-Creí que estabas de mi lado, muchas gracias.

-Lo estoy.

-No parece.

El pelinegro se le quedo mirando fijamente mientras el otro mantenía un rostro impasible.

-¿Tan poca fe me tienes, Eren?

El aludido quería responderle con sarcasmo pero dado como estaba la situación prefirió callar antes de dar una respuesta grosera que pusiera aún más en conflicto su relación con el líder.

-El que calla otorga- presiono, descifrando sus pensamientos.

-Lo que importa es que mis padres no crean nada de lo que dicen los noticiarios ni los blogs en internet.

-Los fans están divididos, algunos creen en ti y otros no. Por suerte tienes fans que te adoran y te apoyan.

-Me entero que tengo fans.

-No estas al tanto por lo que veo. Eres despistado en esa área entonces.

El castaño no dijo nada, solo se limitó a dirigirle una mirada inexpresiva.

-¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones, mocoso?

\- A ti te la comieron en tamaño y no te digo nada- dijo de la forma más seca posible.

Levi le dirigió una mirada dura penetrándolo con la mirada. Sino fuera porque Eren sabía tocar guitarra y hacerlo muy bien ya estaría despedido.

-Vaya que el perro puede hablar. Si tuvieras la mitad de ingenio en la guitarra como cuando me retas quizás estaríamos a la par.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Dudas de mi habilidad después de todo lo que he hecho?

-Lo que has hecho hasta ahora, comparado con lo que yo he hecho en estos veinte años. Te contrato Erwin, no te busque yo.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Eren quien sumado a las circunstancias de lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo no podía caerle peor.

Levi se arrepintió en seguida pero como no era bueno con las palabras solo pudo dar ánimos de la única forma que sabía.

-Mañana tocaras como siempre lo haces, venderás más tickets para el resto de la gira. No vayas a creer lo que dicen, sabes cómo es la prensa. Mantente a mi lado y yo te ayudare.

Eren asintió sin decir palabra. Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, pero esta vez no fue uno tenso e incómodo como otras veces. Esta vez era uno de mutuo acuerdo.

La paz fue interrumpida por Hange quien llego hacia ellos interrumpiendo rl momento. Eren se alertó pero Levi estaba fastidiado.

-Hange, ¿qué noticias traes?

-Pues verán, se está resolviendo este conflicto con los dobles. Ya hicimos un comunicado alegando tu inocencia. Erwin termino esos trámites pero ahora tu mama anda preocupada por lo que tendrás una llamada en pocos minutos. Logramos contactar con el teléfono de ella y de tu padre.

-Bien entonces me vestiré. Ehmm Hange, ¿podrías darme privacidad para cambiarme y ponerme ropa?

-Oh Eren, no hay problema. No tienes nada que no haya visto ya.

-Ese no es el punto pero me incomoda contigo.

-Ah claro por supuesto. Vístete, esta listo que en cinco minutos te llamara tu mama.

-Bien- espero a que se retirase para levantarse de las aguas e ir a vestirse pero Levi lo llamo. Eren volvió su rostro curioso.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Zeke?

-Desde aquel incidente donde te agarraste con él y tuvieron que separarlos en el pasillo no he vuelto a hablarle.

Levi se quedó callado sopesando respuestas mientras Eren se marchaba a buscar su ropa.

* * *

Carla estaba junto a Grisha tomando te desde el otro lado de la cámara mientras Eren se encontraba por su cuenta en una habitación lejos del bullicio.

-¿Has hecho nuevas amistades, Eren?

-Con la banda la mayor parte del tiempo y conociendo gente nueva. Atendiendo fans y manteniéndome al margen de Zeke por petición de Levi para evitar problemas.

Ante la mención de Zeke Grisha se tensó y Carla lo miro preocupado. Bastaba con mencionar el nombre de su medio hermano para que se callaran y eso le olía mas sospechoso que nada.

-¿Se puede saber que paso entre esos dos? Muchos miembros de otras bandas también están tensos cuando lo menciono y solo sé que no quieren hablar del tema. Me sorprende de ti mama, creí que era un segundo hijo para ti.

-Eren no tiene nada que ver, yo lo respeto, lo quiero y él es tu hermano mayor pero ahora estas con Levi y es mejor que te atengas a estar con él ya que formas parte de su banda.

Según los rumores que había leído vagamente, Zeke había robado una canción de No Name hace algún tiempo y eso a Levi no le cayó en gracia pero solo había sido una sola canción hasta donde podía ver. ¿Por qué Zeke había robado esa canción? Sera que tuvieron un desacuerdo cuando grababan juntos y un día sucedió una ruptura y por eso estaban así? ¿Habrían trabajado juntos alguna vez en la vida? ¿Fueron amigos? ¿Sera que Zeke estaba actuando sospechoso para llegar hacia él o a Levi?

-Eren ¿Qué piensas? – la voz de su madre lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Nada madre, solo estaba pensando en ciertas cosas. Además de eso, ¿Cómo esta Isabel?

-Ah la pequeña demonio- dijo Grisha con orgullo mientras sonreía divertido ante la expresión de Carla.

-No la llames así cariño.

-Está usando tu cello para aprender a tocar.

-¡QUE! – bramo tan fuerte que asusto a sus padres.

-¡Díganle a esa mocosa que se mantenga alejada de mis pertenencias, no quiero que arruine mi preciado cello que tanto me costó ahorrar para tenerlo!

-Calma Eren, la estoy entrenando para eso- dijo su madre sin mucho éxito viendo la alteración de su hijo mayor.

-Eren estas fuera de casa, en una gira, eres famoso te guste o no y para bien o para mal tenías que salir . Isabel se sentía sola y necesitaba una distracción además de las muñecas y amigas. Necesitaba algo que la ayudara y creo que la música es un buen escape- dijo Grisha mientras Carla asentía.

-Si pero no a expensas de mis cosas.

-No practicas el cello desde hace dos años Eren- le reclamo su madre- no iba a dejar desperdiciar ese instrumento así que se lo dimos a Isa y ella está aprendiendo a tocar.

Eren gruñó por lo bajo, su pequeña hermana solía ser un demonio que destrozaba sus cosas de niño por lo que peleaban constantemente y tuvieron que separarlos muchas veces, establecer reglas y espacios privados para ambos.

-Te mandare vídeos de ella tocando cariño, te sentirás orgulloso de ella.

-Lo que digas

-¡No seas así, Eren! Es tu hermana.

-Cariño, no debes forzarlo a aceptar algo que no quiere- dijo Grisha.

\- Y yo no pagare por otro cello. Además aprender música ayuda mucho en el rendimiento escolar.

-Y le diste mis notas para que se copiara- concluyo Eren nada impresionado.

-Bueno pero tiene que aprender de alguien.

Eren le miro fría y penetrante sin nada que decir.

-No me mires de esa forma, soy tu madre.

-No lo niego.

-Más te vale- se giró al lado para saludar a la aludida niña quien se metió entre ambos padres para saludar a su hermano.

\- ¡Hola¡ ¿Cómo estás?

\- No arruines el Cello, cuesta una fortuna tenerlo.

-Ya lo sé, no soy tan tonta. Solo estoy aprendiendo a tocar porque me parece interesante.

-A mí me interesa que no me arruines el instrumento, mocosa ¿Sabes lo que cuesta mandar a hacer un instrumento clásico desde cero?

-Eren, no seas cruel- dijo Grisha regañándolo con la mirada.

-Como sea. Ya saben que ese impostor no soy yo y que no ando de vándalo irrumpiendo en sitios ajenos ni destrozando propiedad privada.

Ante esto Carla preocupada lo interrumpió:

-¿Pero quién podría ser tan malo para meterte en ese lío?

-No lo sé. Un imitador contratado para hacerme quedar mal y que la gente me odie.

-No digas eso Eren. En mis clases no permito que hablen de ti, tu solo mantente firme y sereno como siempre y demuestra tu talento, eso es lo que a la gente le importa. No tu vida personal, tu talento, estas ahí por eso y no le debes información a nadie.

-Cierto- agrego Grisha – nada de dar mucha información privada sobre tu vida a los tabloides o revistas, mira que pueden tergiversar todo. Solo mantente al margen y responde preguntas profesionales.

-Mucho ánimo, hermano, creo en ti – dijo Isabel levantando dos pulgares para luego desvanecerse de la cámara. Eren sonrió ante el gesto y se lo devolvió a pesar que esta se hubiera ido.

-Es tarde hijo, hay que ir a dormir que mañana nos toca laborar como siempre. Ten cuidado y quédate cerca de la banda siempre.

-De acuerdo.

Cerró la vídeo llamada con la Tablet prestada de Hange y se levantó de la mesa donde se sentaba para salir a devolverla.

* * *

El aeropuerto de Tokio estaba tan congestionado como el aire que se respiraba y eso la incomodaba de sobremanera. Tener que aceptar dicha misión sin tener en cuenta que ya sabía lo que el recado decía. Hacia todo esto pues le pagaban muy bien y ella siempre necesitaba dinero pero la vida no había sido muy justa con Annie desde que se graduó de la escuela secundaria.

A pesar de ser una estudiante promedio con buenas notas no tenía la inteligencia de Pieck ni de Armin, su imagen de chica mala en la escuela, ser solitaria y tener pocas referencias en el trabajo de medio tiempo durante esa época no la habían beneficiado lo suficiente para conseguir influencias dentro otros empleos con más prestigio que exigían título universitario.

Su fuerte siempre fue el karate y el Taekwondo y fue por sus destrezas físicas que le fueron puestas misiones para gente adinerada lo que hizo que se hiciera una pequeña fortuna para sobrevivir por su cuenta. Al principio vivir de ese modo le incomodaba pues arriesgaba su vida siendo espía pero por ser tan sigilosa y muy segura de sí misma es que llego a donde llego.

Era un trabajo sin fama ni gloria pero pagaba tan bien que pudo prescindir de un título universitario aunque a veces sentía ganas de volver a estudiar.

Paso frente a un televisor donde capto el objetivo de su destino mientras los titulares lo ensalzaban aún más. Eren Jaeger daba una entrevista alegando su inocencia mientras la muchedumbre se aglomeraba frente al televisor, rodeándola y causando estrés en la rubia.

¿Qué iría a decirle al muchacho cuando lo viera en el teatro donde se presentarían hoy? ¿Sería buena idea darle ese recado? Annie no era una tonta pero algo le decía que Eren no se iba a quedar sin respuestas y eso solo le atraería más problemas. Mantenerse al margen de lo que pasaba entre ambos hermanos últimamente era lo único que la mantenía a salvo de ser descubierta, pero por culpa de Zeke estaba a punto de entrar a un territorio donde no pertenecía.

Maldijo su suerte y el ser tan servicial; si no fuera por la escasez de dinero y el accidente reciente de Berthold que para colmo termino de arruinar sus comodidades, no estaría metida en este lío.

* * *

Terminada la entrevista volvieron a la práctica para no perder la costumbre de enfocarse. Levi siendo tan disciplinado y estricto como era apenas dio un receso de tres minutos para tomar agua e ir al baño. Quería dar lo mejor de sí y no iba a permitir que un simple rumor opacara el talento de la banda.

Todos ellos sin excepción estaban aquí por su talento y porque gracias a la dirección magistral del manager y de la disquera estaban dando conciertos alrededor del mundo y no desaprovecharía otra oportunidad.

-Eren, antes de empezar Simphony of Destruction te voy a pedir que el riff que antecede a la primera estrofa de la letra le subas más el tono pues lo haces en un acorde que lo hace sonar más grave que no se distingue del bajo. Necesito que lo hagas sonar más agudo para darle mayor énfasis al preludio.

-De acuerdo.

\- Y cuando vayas a la siguiente canción, me gustaría darte un poco de enfoque en como tocas con las manos, dijiste que tocas de derecho y reversa porque eres ambidiestro. Quisiera que explotaras esa cualidad pues la siguiente canción tiene un largo solo de guitarra que puede ayudar a eso.

-Si claro, ¿Por qué no?

-Bien, empecemos entonces. ¡Todos a sus puestos! – dijo comandando como vocalista y líder que era mientras Eren se posicionaba ya listo para dar lo mejor de sí.

* * *

Notas de autor: quise sonar un poco técnica en cuanto a música se refiere. Estoy estudiando un poco para agregar más cosas al fic y espero que se refleje para mayor disfrute de la gente.

Ya volvió mi Beta y la verdad no tuvo quejas de este capitulo lo cual me agrada. Gracias Frozen Marsdess


	10. Chapter 10

_Días de Gloria Capitulo 10 Verdades a Medias_

Cuando niño, Eren solía ir a clases en el conservatorio desde muy joven acompañado de su entusiasta madre quien agarraba de la mano al joven para guiarlo escaleras arriba a lo que sería la experiencia musical de su vida.

Grisha había intuido que sería un niño como el, loco por el deporte y los animales pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando este resulto ser disciplinado en la música gracias a la constante atención de Carla a los detalles, la buena labia de la mujer para enredarlo con la música y las bondades de esta. Él no le fue indiferente en la manera en como criaba a su hijo pues era alguien atenta y dulce; quizás esa fortaleza y encanto interno que Carla emanaba cuando la vio cantando por primera vez en una obra fue lo que lo termino de enamorar.

No obstante, Grisha encontró un espacio para enseñarle deportes e inculcarle amor por los animales y la vida silvestre desde niños, en eso Carla no tuvo opción pues llegaron al mutuo acuerdo que de criar a un hijo juntos debían repartirse el tiempo y responsabilidades para fomentar la mente intuitiva y creativa de Eren.

Este fue criado bajo la influencia de las notas musicales que su madre le enseñaba, desde lo más básico como el Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si, hasta el valor de cada corchea y semi corchea además de escalas y todo el repertorio del pentagrama musical. Carla hacia esto para ayudarlo también con sus problemas de matemática pues la música también tenía un lenguaje numérico y el psicólogo le dio datos de como incrementar su inteligencia a través del mismo.

Pronto mejoro calificaciones en la escuela, rindió en deporte y se relacionó con compañeros de estudio mucho mejor que antes.

El psicólogo también les había influenciado a meterlo en clases de natación para que aprendiera a nadar y desarrollarse más, al principio a Eren no le gustaba para nada pero su padre lo alentó para que hiciera competencia con otros y así hacerse como el mejor. Eso último Carla le reprochaba pues la competencia para demostrar superioridad traía consigo arrogancia y pedantería más Grisha sin embargo, quería que su hijo resaltara y fuese buen alumno en todo.

Llegado el momento en el que cuando tuvo 5 años fue introducido a su medio hermano mayor Zeke y juntos se volvieron inseparables, este le enseno todo lo que supo sobre bandas de rock y sus géneros. Desde que tipos de guitarra y amplificadores comprar, las notas y acordes musicales de una guitarra acústica y una eléctrica, bandas y estilos, etc.

Solían pasear y jugar al baloncesto, le ensenaba todo lo que podía a Eren pues este quiso empezar a imitarlo en todo hasta la forma de vestir, cosa que Carla miro de forma negativa ya que se llevaban una diferencia de edad y debían respetarse las reglas y normas de vestir.

Aunque Carla apreciaba el lazo fraternal entre medios hermanos, quería que Zeke entendiera que su hijo era pequeño aun y necesitaba adoctrinarse más antes de cambiar de instrumentos e intereses pues le había costado mucho entrar a la orquesta sinfónica y quería que por disciplina se quedara tocando el cello con la música clásica antes de cambiar radicalmente a un género e instrumentos más contemporáneos.

Zeke entendiendo eso, lo alentó a seguir con su cello aunque ya el pequeño quería aprender guitarra y escuchaba muchas canciones de Guns'n Roses y Slipknot para ese entonces así que para influenciarlo por petición de Carla a veces lo acompañaba a las prácticas de orquesta. Eren apreciaba eso y por ello cuando tuvo que partir por cuestiones de trabajo y estudio no volvió a verlo en un largo tiempo causando irritación y un vacío al pequeño.

* * *

Despertó de mal humor preparándose para la práctica de hoy mientras maldecía el no poder recordar el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes y lavaba la cara pudo sentir una pelusa caminar entre sus piernas al tiempo que ronroneaba ruidosamente. Vacío su vejiga y luego le dieron ganas de hacer sus deposiciones por lo que le toco sentarse en el retrete mientras el gato se metía entre sus calzones haciéndose bolita como si buscar cobijo en la ropa interior de su dueño olisqueando donde estaban sus partes, le diera más confort.

Levi ignoraba al gato a propósito pero le causaba gracia que siempre que le tocaba sentarse, el gato quisiera meterse entre sus piernas buscando el doble de atención que cuando estaba solo en la cama.

No tenía el celular a mano por lo que le prestó atención a su meloso gato.

-Te gusta el olor a mierda ¿no es así?

Un gas se escapó involuntariamente de su cuerpo pero como estaba solo no le dio mayor importancia.

Titus levanto la mirada escandalizado por el ruido para luego mirar a su amo. Se dejó rascar la cabeza por el área de la oreja haciendo que ronroneara más. Levi disfrutaba esos pequeños momentos para sí mismo aunque a veces extrañaba no tener una pareja con quien compartir momentos de intimidad. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que tuvo pareja fija y ahora añoraba el cuerpo de alguien, un hombre quizás. Las mujeres no estaban mal pero el pecho fuerte y plano de un hombre, cabello largo y barba, delgado no tan musculoso y alto….

Volvió a la realidad de golpe y pensó que mejor se limpiaba y metía a bañar pues se estaba haciendo tarde y no podía ir sucio a la práctica.

Después de alistarse luego del baño fue a la cocina a investigar que pasaba pues no había tanto alboroto pero para su sorpresa todos comían en silencio por el hambre apenas hablando y tomando te. Ni modo, le tocaría romper el silencio.

-Buenos días a todos, creí que después de la presentación de ayer deberíamos estar más animados.

Todos lo miraron serio para luego sonreír jovialmente. Decir que les había ido bien la primera noche de apertura era quedarse corto. Los periódicos virtuales y las redes sociales estaban llenas del ruidoso y rápido tocar del guitarrista quien ahora abarcaba los elogios de todos incluyendo de los más escépticos.

-Veo que me robaste protagonismo- dijo con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa mientras miraba fijamente al integrante más joven de ojos turquesas sorbiendo su té y encogiéndose de hombros.

-No hice nada, excepto por lo que me pediste.

-Lo se idiota. Pero cuando haces caso lo haces muy bien.

-Estamos en primera plana y el escándalo de Eren quedo olvidado, ya los fans de la banda desmintieron rumores y no creen que nuestro guitarrista sería capaz de hacer algo monstruoso como saquear y quemar una tienda- dijo Hange aplaudiendo entusiasta.

-Esos rumores son cosa del pasado, ayer hicimos historia y parece que nos vienen más contratos- dijo Mike olfateando los restos de comida que Nanaba no quería comerse.

-Ah no, ni lo sueñes – esta levanto el plato fuera del alcance de su grandulón novio – no pienso darte.

Erwin bajo la vista del celular y anuncio que después de este segundo día irían a Kyoto y luego irían a una gira por Europa así que debían empezar a empacar maletas dentro de poco.

Levi arrugo el entrecejo irritado al escuchar eso pues eso significaba que apenas terminase el concierto partían directo a otra ciudad y eso significaba poco sueño en el trayecto.

Detrás del telón para el segundo día del concierto mientras se cambiaban y repasaban las canciones a tocar unos entrevistadores querían entrar a sorprenderlos pero el staff de seguridad se los impidió pues ellos ya habían dado entrevista la noche anterior previa al concierto.

Una joven misteriosa con lentes oscuros le pidió a Oluo que le dejara un sobre al guitarrista de la banda. Este al principio la miro como lo más raro del mundo pues no tenía correspondencia y no iba a darle eso a nadie.

-Es de Zeke Jaeguer- dijo aun sosteniendo el sobre- para su hermano Eren.

Oluo no lo pensó dos veces y agarro el sobre para ponerlo debajo de su chaqueta.

-Bien muchachos ya lo dije, no más prensa por favor y gracias.

La bulla y abucheo por no dejar ver a los integrantes de la banda, no se hizo esperar pero Oluo solo cumplía con su papel. Se dio la vuelta mientras hombres corpulentos y altos bloqueaban a los periodistas y este aprovechaba el tiempo para hurgar lo que decía en la carta apenas estuvo a solas en un cuarto sin ser visto por nadie.

Debía ser cuidadoso pues tendría que entregárselo a Eren y ver que este notara que él había fisgoneado en sus cosas podría levantar sospechas.

Con cuidado desenvolvió cuidadosamente el sobre y vio que tenía múltiples hojas que envolvían el mensaje; uno tras otro. Puras páginas blancas sin nada de contenido aparente.

-¿Que mierdas es esto? ¡Vaya pérdida de tiempo!

Su investigación se vio interrumpida por el toque de una puerta y la voz de Petra; maldijo su suerte y le grito que no lo molestara que estaba haciendo algo importante. Esta le reclamo que eso no era un baño sino un cuarto de estudio a lo que Oluo termino por ignorar para ver de qué trataba todo este asunto del sobre.

Decepcionado vio que dicha carta no tenía contenido, tan solo hojas blancas por lo que decidió guardar todo como si nada y envolver escuetamente el sobre para no levantar sospechas. Cuando termino, abrió la puerta y vio a Petra enojada reclamándole que hacia allí.

* * *

Luego del concierto ya tenían sus maletas preparadas para ir a Kyoto agarrando el avión a primera hora de la madrugada. Decir que corrieron para llegar a tiempo al jet privado era una subestimación, pues de no ser por los fans y la prensa siguiéndolos no estarían demorados. Por suerte lograron complacer a algunas fans tomándose fotos y firmando autógrafos para irse tranquilos.

Al llegar a Kyoto sin embargo, ya instalados en el hotel donde se hospedarían para el concierto, Eren recibió una llamada de un número desconocido por lo que decidió atender.

-Si diga

-Eren, ¿recibiste mi mensaje?- la voz de Zeke desde el otro lado del audífono hizo que no tuviera un buen presentimiento y en vez se contralase para no alzar la voz.

-¿Qué mensaje? ¿Por qué no me llamaste en cuanto supiste lo del robo de la tienda en Paradise? Te he intentado contactar si éxito y hasta he hablado con mis padres.

-No sé de lo que hablas, he estado ocupado con mi banda y las giras.

-No me mientas, se perfectamente bien que estas tramando algo porque si no, no te hubieses desaparecido tan repentino luego de esa llamada que me hiciste.

-No sé a lo que te refieres, te llamo porque me preocupo por ti.

-Y yo quiero explicaciones- dijo con sorna el castaño- un momento, ¿sobre? ¿Mensaje? Ni siquiera un texto he recibido de ti en días.

-Una pequeña correspondencia a la vieja escuela querido hermano.

-No me llego nada.

-¿Qué?

-Jamás me llego una carta o correo en físico si es a lo que te refieres.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo eco entre ellos.

-Lo siento, no quería importunarte, solo quería saber cómo estabas y quería decirte que si se apresuran pronto podrán ir al Hellfest en Junio y esperaba verte por allá.

-Zeke ¿Qué decía la carta?

-En fin me tengo que ir, tenemos práctica, te llamo luego.

-¡Zeke!

Le colgó abruptamente.

Miro el número de donde había llamado por lo que volvió a marcar para ver si le respondía pero salía como numero inválido. Lo hizo tres veces más y no respondía. Le resultaba sospechoso que lo llamara antes del incidente y luego de este sin haberse comunicado con sus padres ni con él durante el mismo.

Abrió su wassap y le envió mensaje a Carla y Grisha para decirles que Zeke había llamado desde un número desconocido por lo que les paso el dato para que investigaran y lo llamaran ya que le salía como invalido.

Reviso la carga de su celular y vio que su batería estaba casi muerta por lo que saco el cargador y lo conecto al enchufe para ponerlo a cargar.

Un toque a la puerta lo alerto por lo que fue a abrir y se encontró con Erwin y Hange quienes pidieron permiso para entrar. Les cedió espacio.

-Oímos que hablabas con Zeke- empezó Hange muy seria.

-Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación- le perforo con la mirada pues se sintió observado y algo le decía que ellos no habían venido con intenciones de charlar.

-No lo dudamos pero necesitamos que confíes en nosotros. Debemos pedirte un favor- empezó Erwin.

-¿Cuál favor? ¿De qué hablan?

-Sabemos que eres hermano de Zeke y que alguien te tendió una trampa con ese doble jugando sucio.

-Es obvio, porque yo no planeé eso.

-Lo sabemos, Eren. Lo que te vamos a pedir es muy sencillo: cada vez que tu hermano intente hablar contigo, avísanos. Ya te habíamos pedido con anterioridad que te alejases de el por respeto a Levi pero ahora esto está tomando un nuevo rumbo y no queremos que se salga de control.

-Ya se salió. El daño está hecho y veo algunas haters lanzándome improperios ¿Qué más da?

Hange miro a Erwin de forma significativa para luego mirar al castaño y este supo que algún dato importante ocultaban.

-Te debemos una explicación- empezó Hange al tiempo que Erwin la miraba con advertencia.

-¿Qué están ocultando?

-Deberías saber una verdad, al menos parcial de nuestra parte para no confundirte más.

-Hange , no es necesario que ahondes en detalles.

-¡Si es necesario!

-No lo es.

-A ver chicos – interrumpió al ver a los más grandes discutiendo- primero la rivalidad de Zeke con Levi y ahora la carta que me envió y que no recibí de él, carta en físico. Alguno de ustedes tiene esa carta o me está ocultando algo. ¿Qué tan mal tiene que ser esta verdad que no me la quieren decir y sin embargo quieren que me aleje de Zeke?

Otro silencio incómodo y ya estaba que tiraba humo por la nariz.

-¿Qué decía la carta?- pregunto Erwin preocupado.

-No lo sé. Debería tenerlo en mis manos y leerlo yo primero ya que es a mí a quien va dicha correspondencia.

-Eras muy cercano a tu hermano, ¿cierto Eren?- pregunto Hange confundida.

-Algo, era mayor que yo pero él tenía sus planes y vida hecha yo solo era un crio. Me visitaba de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Hubo un tiempo en el que Zeke y Levi creas o no, fueron amigos y colaboraron juntos. En verdad lo hubo pero algo paso que terminaron alejándose por ideologías y por ego. Estudiaron en la misma escuela y universidad en su tiempo pero quizás por un fanatismo exagerado y por envidia mutua no duraron como banda y se separaron.

No creía las palabras de Hange, si a simple vista Levi y su hermano eran tan opuestos como el día y la noche y ver que estos dos fueran grandes amigos definitivamente no cabía en la cabeza del chico.

-Así como lo oyes; fueron amigos se juntaron para hacer una banda y sin embargo eso no funciono por ideologías y por popularidad. Levi atraía a más masas y eso en el fondo causo un choque entre ambos- complemento Erwin.

-Y yo ¿Qué tengo que ver en esto? ¿Por qué me eligieron si sabían que era medio hermano de Zeke?

-Por tu talento, Eren. No por tu ideología ni cómo te vistes; sabemos que tocas instrumentos y que lo haces muy bien pero fue tu versatilidad lo que nos hizo fijarnos en ti.

-Suena bonito para ser real. Digan la verdad.

-Lo estas oyendo- interrumpió Erwin- realmente el que fueras hijo de una cantante de ópera como Carla Magnolia y que tuvieras estudios en la orquestra fue lo que nos llevó a contratarte.

-Es decir, por la gracia e influencia de mi madre- dijo en tono sarcástico.

-¡No es mentira! En verdad queríamos a alguien que no solo se limitara a guitarra y bajo. Nos gusta como tocas y creemos que en el futuro podríamos incluir piezas de música clásica en nuestros conciertos usándote a ti tocando el cello.

-No Name es una banda de Hard Rock , si usaras el cello o violín se volvería mas sinfónico que rock en sí; perdería su toque a menos que empezaras a tocar en tonos más pesados para complementarlo con lo sinfónico y entonces seria metal sinfónico.

-El punto aquí es que te estamos cuidando de que no caigas en la trampa de Zeke. Esa llamada misteriosa es probable que haya sido el quien haya planeado todo.

-Ahora falta saber el otro lado de la historia, la versión de Zeke.

-Difícilmente la conseguirás pero al menos cree en nosotros por favor. No queremos traicionarte ni mucho menos hacerte daño. No está en nuestros planes que abandones la banda tan pronto.

Miro con escrutinio a ambos sin saber que decir. Quería creer en ellos pero una parte de él le decía que debía buscar otras respuestas y no solo quedarse con las que tenía.

Oyo un fuerte toque a la puerta y fue a ver quién era. Levi estaba con un cigarro en mano y se hizo paso sin siquiera esperar invitación sentándose en la cama donde se supone que él iba a dormir.

-Veo que tenemos una reunión grupal ¿Pueden decirme de que hablan?

Hange y Erwin lo miraron resignados pero Eren solo se cruzó de brazos esperando a que ellos le explicaran lo que acababan de decirle a él. Sería una larga tarde lluviosa llena de dramas y complicaciones.

Por alguna razón lo veía venir.

* * *

Nota de autor: me estoy tardando en armar hilos de la historia. Por favor no piensen que entre en hiatus porque no lo estoy. Trato de cumplir dando buena calidad. Muchas gracias por leer si en verdad siguen todavía la historia.

Hellfest: festival en Francia que toma lugar en Junio. Más adelante hablare de ello en otros capítulos.


	11. Chapter 11

_Días de Gloria Capitulo 11 : ¡Adiós Kyoto , Hola Hellfest! _

Mientras la lluvia arreciaba con truenos, dentro de la habitación todo se había convertido en un hervidero de emociones, gritos e improperios por parte de todos los integrantes quienes estaban en conflicto por decir su versión de los hechos.

Al nuevo integrante de la banda, le estaba empezando a dar jaqueca pues le decían una cosa y luego oía otra. No sabía a donde mirar pero Levi se acercó y colocándole una mano en el hombro lo guió para que se sentara al borde de la cama con él para charlar de lo que realmente había pasado. Tenía cara de pocos amigos pues le faltaba escuchar la razón de Zeke la cual sabía por intuición, sería una distinta a la de Levi.

-Cuando estábamos tras bastidores para un programa de MTV Unplugged llegue a conocerlo y estrechamos manos. Ambos éramos adolescentes e íbamos a diferentes escuelas hasta que un día tuvimos un festival donde coincidimos en un torneo de deportes y carreras. Tuvimos competencia de relevo, fútbol, baloncesto, hasta de Baseball; en todos los eventos coincidíamos ya que éramos muy buenos en nuestras áreas y equipos por lo que terminaríamos compitiendo uno contra el otro.

Fue entonces cuando un día dentro de aquellos donde la competencia dura una semana, que jugando Futbol americano terminamos colisionando y yo fui brusco con el pero la intensidad fue peor cuando íbamos a hacer touchdown y peleamos como bestias por nuestro equipo. Fue difícil.

-¿Lo moliste a golpes?- fue la pregunta de Eren al ver que Levi se callaba abruptamente.

-Si.

-Entiendo.

-¡No, no entiendes. No me iba a dejar de nadie y menos de ese imbécil!

-¿Pero cuando ustedes se conocieron no se cayeron bien?

-Ni bien ni mal. Solo nos respetábamos.

-No parece ser el caso, de respetarlo a odiarlo por una competencia se me hace injusto. Existen las rivalidades amistosas.

-Eran otros tiempos, Eren. Había mucha presión por parte de ambas escuelas para ganar el trofeo.

-Y por un premio se mataron, se terminaron cayendo mal para que años después venga yo a esta banda a ser convencido de que mi hermano, el rival número uno de Levi, es mala influencia para mí. Recuérdenme de nuevo en que momento yo tuve la culpa de lo que sea que ustedes estuvieran haciendo para quedar en medio de todo esto.

-Nada, absolutamente nada porque no existías ni siquiera en ese entonces- respondió Erwin- aun así al estar asociado con tu hermano es normal que tengamos que guiarte por ser el nuevo; no sabes de lo que ha hecho para sabotear a Levi.

-Créeme que ya me hago a la idea pero la pregunta es ¿acaso no se han sentado a hablar como la gente decente?

-Si eso funcionara, hace tiempo que esto se hubiera resuelto y no tendríamos esta conversación.

-Ahora solo falta la versión de Zeke cuando nos volvamos a ver, si es que nos volvemos a ver claro está.

Levi frunció el ceño irritado.

-Como quieras, solo que si te vas a quedar en esta banda tienes prohibido reunirte con tu hermano.

\- ¡Ay Levi, que dramático! Eren necesita saber ambas versiones para sopesar. No significa que vaya a dejarnos. ¿Verdad Eren?- dijo Hange entusiasta.

-Ahora hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto. ¿Alguno del staff recibió una carta por parte de Zeke? No tengo ni idea que tenía pero me llamo preguntándome si la había leído y la verdad es que no porque nunca me llego nada.

-¿Qué carta? ¿Qué decía?

-Es lo que intento averiguar.

Levi , Erwin y Hange se miraron entre sí. Hubo otro silencio tenso y decidió que sea lo que sea que haya pasado ya no tiene importancia, solo quiere tocar en el escenario y viajar por el mundo.

-Bueno creo que ya tuve suficiente drama esta semana. Solo quiero terminar la gira en Japón e ir a Francia al Hellfest si es que vamos, en verdad el drama con Zeke es un extra que no necesito en estos momentos.

-Tienes razón. Dejemos el tema de lado y vayamos a ensayos que lo demás realmente no importa- declaro Erwin mientras Hange le seguía para salir de la habitación.

Levi por su parte espero a que se fueran, lo que le dio indicios a Eren que quería hablar con el de algo.

-Te escucho – dijo cruzado de brazos esperando por el otro.

-No dudes en decirme si esa carta tiene algo sospechoso. Si la llegas a encontrar solo dime. Sé que no tengo derecho a ejercer tanto control sobre ti pero tu hermano es un caso especial y yo solo quiero lo mejor para esta banda.

-¿Crees que soy tan manipulable para caer en las tretas de mi hermano? ¿Después de lo que me hizo crees que puedo seguir confiando en él?

-Aún no sabemos si en verdad fue Zeke quien inicio ese video del falso Eren; solo te pido que te cuides porque es un gran manipulador.

-Me queda claro, mira nada más lo que me hizo que ahora ando afectado, bueno mi imagen pública que si bien antes no importaba ahora me odian sin razón.

-Lo sé. Tienes que cuidarte. Te veo en los ensayos – se dirigió a la puerta para salir dejándolo solo en su habitación.

El concierto tuvo lugar a las 8:30 pm mientras estaban a todo dar. Levi con su voz bien afinada en el micrófono, las baterías , bajo y guitarra en sintonía las luces dando a todo dar en el concierto y los fans enloquecidos con el solo de guitarra cuando daba la canción más larga.

-¡Ahora este tema ira dedicado a cada uno de ustedes, gracias por tanto!

_I came in for you and got it right from the start_

_That you were the one you, were always by my side_

_Guided me from right to wrong and back and forth_

_Your common sense, my strength _

_The voice of reason that never left _

_And here we are right now standing tall and strong _

_You are the head and I'm the brutal force_

_When we team up together we are unstoppable_

_We are a force to be reckoned with _

_Together forever you and I as we soar the sky_

* * *

Más tarde en los camerinos mientras se cambiaban, Mike y Eren decidieron jugarle una broma a Levi con una goma elásticas en la forma de una mugrosa araña y se la pusieron en su maleta para asquearlo a tal punto que corriera despavorido incapaz de abrirla.

Ambos se reían viendo la reacción de Levi quien más que irritado agarro el muñeco y lo tiro con rabia al otro lado pero no contó con el plan de Mike de poner una mini tarántula robot que simulaba los ademanes de una real. La reacción fue inmediata y esta vez sí grito al ver como se acercaba amenazadoramente a él.

-¡E- e –e –Erwiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn! – exclamo al tiempo que ambos muchachos se desternillaban de la risa.

Hange estaba hablando por teléfono así que apenas alcanzo a entender el chiste de porque Levi salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo solo para ver a Erwin entrar y gritar despavorido , pues en sus propias palabras una cosa era una araña y otra muy distinta era una tarántula.

Tuvieron que venir, Erd y Gunter a desmentir que era una tarántula de verdad sino un robot comprado por Mike para que se solucionara el conflicto en el cual Eren también fue participe.

-¿Terminaron de reírse? ¡Par de bastardos!

-¡Levi, lenguaje!

-¡Tenías que ver tu rostro! - dijo soltando otra carcajada el más alto del grupo- se te fue toda la valentía y el mal humor que siempre te cargas.

-¿Y para eso tenías que comprar una maldita tarántula de robot? ¿Para asustarme?

-Valió cada segundo- dijo el rubio con rostro serio antes de volver a sacar otra carcajada reprimida.

\- Esto es hermoso- dijo Eren acercándole el celular a Mike para que viera la reacción.

-¡Borren ese maldito video ahora sino quieren terminar con una costilla fracturada!

-Oblígame, Levi – fue la respuesta de Mike sonriendo con sorna.

-¡Eren, borra ese maldito video! ¡Es una orden!

-Muy tarde amigo, lo subió a mis redes sociales ya que lo grabo en mi celular, no en el de él.

-Después me pasas el video- dijo sonriendo cómplice.

-Ustedes dos van a pagarla muy caro- dijo Levi con la voz calmada y la mirada asesina que lo caracterizaba- así que de una vez les digo que vayan bajando ese video o sino-

-¡Leviiiiii! – La voz cantarina de Hange hizo eco en su oído- adivina quién es trending topic en twitter ahora mismo- le mostro en su celular el video de Levi reaccionando a la tarántula corriendo despavorido por su vida.

-Demasiado tarde para bajar el video, creo yo.

-¡No shit sherlock ¡ - dijo mirando amenazante al castaño de ojos verdes como si todo fuera su culpa.

Para disipar la mala vibra que destilaba Levi, Erwin verifico los comentarios en twitter alcanzando a leer uno en voz alta.

"No soy fan de NoNameOfficial pero creo que después de esto iré a ver uno de sus conciertos #No Name #LeviAckerman.

-Claro, seguramente lo hará para lanzarle una tarántula de goma haciéndolo saltar asustado como un gato- dijo Mike al tiempo que todos reían en sonoras carcajadas.

-Creo que voy a regalarle a Levi una serpiente de mascota a ver qué piensa de ella- rio Eren por lo bajo.

El pelinegro le dirigió una mirada peligrosa como diciendo "ni te atrevas" al tiempo que le devolvía la retórica diciéndole que agarraría una serpiente corriente para envolverla en su cuello ahorcándolo.

-Que dulce eres Levi, cualquiera diría que estás enamorado- dijo Hange suspicaz.

-¿Por qué lo dices cuatro ojos de mierda?

-Pues tienes fama de querer ahorcar a tus parejas durante el sexo, se ha comentado mucho de ello.

Levi automáticamente se sonrojo al tiempo que oía decir al castaño de ojos verdes que no necesitaba saber eso.

-¡Muchachos, tengo un anuncio que hacerles! – Dijo Erwin alzando la voz para que el staff también oyera- hemos sido invitados al Hellfest asi que apenas terminemos de empacar nuestras cosas por ser hoy nuestro último día de concierto en Kyoto, nos vamos a Europa, Francia específicamente.

La actitud de todos cambio radicalmente a una de euforia y alegría.

Eren por primera vez iría como participante de una banda al famoso festival de metal y hard rock de todos los tiempos. Quizás ahí vería a su hermano y lo confrontaría de una buena vez por todas.

* * *

Nota de autor: no andaba muerta sino de parranda (¿) Ok no pero no tener ordenador propio jode mucho así que tener que compartir me toca .


	12. Chapter 12

_Días de Gloria Capitulo 12: HellFest_

_Nota de Autor: No estaba muerta sino de parranda. Cambios abruptos de trabajo pero acá estoy trayéndoles nuevo capitulo sin dejar en hiatus esta historia que tanto me gusta y con suerte espero les guste a ustedes también. _

* * *

Llegando a Francia lo único que podía ver en los aeropuertos era la enorme cantidad de gente yendo y viniendo a su antojo pasando de largo como si no existieran; se sentía bien por una parte pues podían pasar más rápido de la terminal a la salida donde les esperaba una limosina que los llevaría al hotel destinado donde descansarían antes de ir a ensayos para el festival.

Esto era mucho más beneficioso para ellos que ninguna otra cosa pues verían a otros integrantes de otras bandas con los cuales se podrían relajar detrás del escenario y ver a otros tocar, compartiendo momentos que probablemente serian agradables o eso era lo que esperaba.

Sintió un codazo en su costilla derecha que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad pues solo miraba por la ventana de la limo el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el festival.

Miro con irritabilidad a la persona que había hecho eso solo para encontrarse con Levi quien gustaba de molestarlo por su aparente ensoñación al ver el lugar.

—Es solo un juego, me gusta verte irritado—sonrió con sorna mientras Eren le dirigía una mirada que indicaba peligro- y a mí me gusta verte usando plataformas para que no te tenga que ver tan desde abajo- concluyo al tiempo que Levi rodaba los ojos.

—Chiquito pero picoso, este enano ha tenido gran cantidad de éxitos en su vida privada y profesional.

Sonrió triunfante una vez que Eren miro hacia el otro lado rodando los ojos; como si no fuera suficiente información saber que le gustaba ahorcar a sus parejas, dicho por Hange.

Clisson era una hermosa comunidad al occidente de Francia en Loire-Atlantique con numerosos castillos y ríos y paisajes muy verdes que hacían parecer de ensueño dicho lugar, sacado de los cuentos de hadas cosa que le pareció chistoso a Eren quien sonreía incrédulo. Era justo a las afueras de este donde se llevaría a cabo el HellfestSummer Open Air.

El hotel donde se quedarían se llamaba **Abbaye De Villeneuve**, que parecía una hermosa mansión con jardines verdes y una piscina con una estrella en el fondo como insignia; por dentro las habitaciones tenían un estilo clásico con paredes tapizadas de colores vibrantes , camas amplias con cortinas de seda y techos angulosos de madera que daba un aire a la Francia de la era neoclásica. Cada habitación tenía su propio baño y mesa de noche además de mesa de decoración la cual podría usarse para poner la comida si así lo quisiera uno.

Había habitaciones con vista a la piscina y otras con vista superior, otras con vista al parque.

Cuando llegaron a la recepción se sorprendieron de ver a otros integrantes de otras bandas haciendo fila para entrar a una de las tantas habitaciones. La recepción estaba abarrotada.

Pudieron divisar a los integrantes de Golden Smears charlando entre ellos, StreetlightManifesto, RaunchKids, CopperPotts ,Wadruna, e incluso a integrantes de TheOffsspring.

"Perfecto"—Pensó Eren quien quería un poco de paz y privacidad pues últimamente sus nervios estaban de punta—No tendré paz para meditar.

No era el único que estaba medio irritado en el fondo por saber que había mucha gente en un solo espacio pues Levi por dentro suspiraba intentando contenerse verbalmente para no partirle la cara a nadie ni contestar grosero. Odiaba los lugares muy concurridos sumándole que necesitaban practicar para el festival y no tener tiempo pues, Hange se ponía a socializar buscando charla a quien quisiera, eso solo sería la punta del Iceberg.

Levi tuvo vista general de todo el hotel, Hange y Eren con vista a la piscina, Mike y Nanaba vista a los jardines y Erwin vista a las terrazas. Todos estaban felices con sus puestos pero ahora tocaba salir a ensayos fuera de la ciudad, sin embargo y primero que todo debía comer porque el hambre en dichos viajes nunca faltaba.

Por insistencia de Hange quien quería comer en grupo junto al resto del equipo en las terrazas, se decidió lo contrario pues estaban cansados y querían ducharse además de pedir servicio al cuarto.

Cada uno ordeno algo distinto y se resolvió que después de llegar y descansar se pondrían a practicar al día siguiente.

Eren escuchaba en la habitación contigua a la de el a una acalorada Hange discutiendo en voz alta por teléfono lo cual le impedía el sueño que durante el viaje no pudo tener debido a la incomodidad de los asientos.

— ¡Te advierto de una buena vez Moblit , no vuelvas acá si tienes ideas de volver conmigo, no después de lo que me hiciste!

Y ahí estaba ella maldiciendo su suerte mientras Eren solo rogaba porque se callara y dejara de hacer pataleta por su ex novio. Sonaría insensible pero es que esa era la razón por la que no se relacionaba mucho con el sexo opuesto.

Recordaba cuando sus amigos le decían que se quedaría solo por querer aventuras de una noche lo cual le acarrearía más de un problema si seguía sin establecerse en una relación seria, pero ¿qué sería de su vida de todas maneras? Tenía un genio de los mil demonios, era selecto socializando con quien él quisiera y muchas veces solía oír a sus espaldas que era muy grosero o seco; y lidiar con todo eso era muy cansino para él.

Ni modo no podía darse el lujo de hacer más que seguir adelante y sonreír a las entrevistadoras cada que le hacían preguntas subidas de tono y el tenía que responder si o si desviando las respuestas para que se enfocaran en su música o en su repertorio musical heredado de su madre.

* * *

Paso el tiempo y como estaban cansados , se quedaron dormidos y nunca almorzaron juntos. Necesitaban estámina para el día siguiente pues les tocaba una jornada interesante como intensa en todos los sentidos.

Despertó al medio día como a eso de la una y media de la tarde, y todavía estaba con sueno luego del largo viaje que había hecho. De no ser por su vejiga, se quedaba en la cama todo el día.

Alrededor de las cuatro y media estaba todo el grupo de No Name, algunos comiendo, otros desayunando en la terraza mientras discutían que planes llevarían a cabo para el festival además de las otras bandas que iban a tocar.

—Ya quiero ver a "The Golden Smears" en acción, se que lo harán divino. He oído que Mikasa ha mejorado mucho su técnica de canto y Jean la ha ayudado mucho— Comento Hange emocionada.

—También se habla mucho de Eren — comenzó Levi llamando la atención del aludido quien hasta ahora se encontraba engullendo una omelette con croissant y un buen cappuccino.

— ¿Que dicen de Eren? — pregunto Mike quien se encontraba colocándole una flor en la cabeza a Nanaba.

— Su forma de tocar es parecida a Jimmy Hendrix por como sostiene y toca la guitarra de reverso y derecho además de hacer ciertas cosas alocadas en el escenario.

Un silbido escapo de los labios de Mike sorprendido mientras miraba a Eren con orgullo.

— ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Es un halago — dijo satisfecho— es una de mis mayores inspiraciones y está entre mis favoritos.

—Nada mal para un novato que apenas empieza en una banda, espero que sigas igual con la misma energía y desempeño hasta ahora.

—Claro Levi, como si mi misión fuera hundir a la banda — respondió el ojiverde con sorna.

—Chicos por favor no empecemos.

—Tranquila Hange, así nos tratamos — intervino Eren.

— Si cuatro ojos, es nuestra forma de querernos.

—Si llaman a eso amor no quiero saber cómo serian ustedes a puerta cerrada.

— Oh Hange , eso ya es tener demasiada imaginación y tiempo libre— acoto Eren— nadie quiere saber los asuntos privados de otros a puerta cerrada.

—El mocoso tiene razón, no puedes decir esas cosas y no hacernos pasar un momento incomodo.

Pero Hange les dirigió a ambos una mirada perspicaz que traspaso los pensamientos de ambos como si les pudiese leer la mente.

Un escalofrió se asentó en el cuerpo de Eren como en Levi , pero esto no lo comentaron entre ellos sino hasta mucho tiempo después ya que el festival se les venía encima y tenían asignada hora, tarima , fecha además de tener que ver todas las bandas que iban a tocar en lista.

* * *

La apertura del festival se inicio con juegos artificiales y un gran opening con la banda Carcass tocando sus más famosos hits. Otras bandas como Myrkur , Deff Leppard , Amon Amarth entre otros estuvieron ahí, cada banda tocando cinco canciones en diferentes escenarios.

Decir que estaba más que emocionada por conocer en persona a todas estas bandas era quedarse corto de palabras, pues quien conociera a Eren sabría que desde que supo de la existencia del festival quiso ir a uno y ahora que estaba acá listo para , su entusiasmo estaba por las nubes.

Levi lo miraba de reojo viendo detrás del escenario a otros integrantes de otras bandas con intriga y entusiasmo; lo veía murmurar las letras y guturales de estas bandas mientras un atisbo de sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

— ¿Pasándola bien, mocoso?

— Muy bien, más que bien diría yo.

— Se nota.

—Pues obvio. Es la primera vez que vengo acá, tu ya estas acostumbrado pero para mí es algo distinto.

—Ya te acostumbraras. Si quieres puedes venir a seguirnos en el camerino mientras esperamos nuestro turno. No vamos a tocar hasta entrada las ocho de la noche.

—Ya quiero ver que nos espera.

Detrás del escenario en unos camerinos se encontraban Hange, Erwin, Nanana, Mike y un nuevo integrante que en su vida Eren había visto. Tenía cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones, llevaba un jersey negro y unos pantalones ceñidos al cuerpo.

Por la forma en cómo miraba a Hange quien tenía unos ojos vidriosos, sosteniendo un ramo de magnolias rosadas, supo que se trataba de su ex novio quien trataba de reconciliarse con ella.

—¡Moblit, que sorpresa! — exclamo Levi con un tono de voz que daba a entender que no era del todo bien recibido, en especial por su amiga quien estaba un poco llorosa— no esperaba verte por acá.

El aludido le dedico una simple sonrisa antes de proponerle a Hange que salieran del camerino para hablar a solas por un momento.

Levi no estaba de acuerdo pero Hange, entendiendo el lenguaje corporal de Levi le puso una mano en alto y le dijo que hablarían mas tarde , así que se fue con Moblit mientras todos observaban en tenso silencio la escena.

—Bien eso fue incomodo , espero que sepa lo que hace — fue lo que dijo el líder de la banda mientras Eren se preguntaba quién podría ser tan bastardo como para hacer llorar a Hange; es decir, ella a sus ojos era tan colaborativa y tan entusiasta a la hora de tocar, que le costaba entender porque alguien no apreciaría lo buena gente que ella era.

—Tenemos visitas para estas fechas — anuncio Erwin mirando de forma críptica a Levi

—¿Que quieres decir? — lo miro consternado al tiempo que una voz femenina se hacía presente en el lugar para saludar a todos de una forma peculiar.

En ese momento Eren quedo hipnotizado por su largo cabello rubio pintado con mechones azul verdosos, un rostro angelical con ojos azules muy prominentes , un piercing en su labio derecho , vestía un corsé rojo y negro con encaje, pantalones de cuero y largas botas hasta la rodilla de color negro. Tenía una mirada penetrante y seductora, una fuerte presencia que imponía apenas llegaba ,un aura de peligro que podría volver adicto a cualquiera y una estatura impresionante pues era tan alta como Erwin.

Y justo en ese momento todo el cerebro de Eren dejo de funcionar apenas la vio. Cuando ella noto que la miraba sin parpadear, le hablo para llamar su atención y este, apenado pues se había dado cuenta muy tarde, bajo la mirada sonrojado, mas no conto con que la astuta mujer viendo su timidez se dirigió hacia él para estrechar manos.

Apenas la vio, la estrecho un poco inseguro haciendo contacto visual con ella lentamente.

—Sarah Smith , un placer— dijo sonriendo.

—Eren Jaeguer

—Eres el nuevo de la banda. ¿Qué tal te tratan?

—No me va tan mal después de todo.

—¿En serio? He oído cosas de ti. Te he visto tocar en otros conciertos y en el festival de Australia. No lo haces nada mal.

—Gracias — fue todo lo que pudo decir sin romper contacto visual. — ¿Te han dicho que te pareces a la vocalista de Arch Enemy?

—!Oh mi amiga Alissa, como olvidarla!

Erwin y Levi se miraron consternados y decidieron que era mejor separarlos pues empezaban a tener mucha química para su gusto.

En realidad, nadie le había dicho que Sarah podía parecer una chica amigable y jovial de trato a pesar de su apariencia ruda, pero eso solo era una fachada pues la chica tenía un pasado y ninguno de los dos quería que esta chica terminara jugando con Eren quien , al parecer, se estaba enamorando demasiado rápido.

— Sera mejor que te mantengas alejado de ella— le dijo Levi mas tarde— es por tu bien, no sabes ni conoces la mitad de las cosas que ha hecho, te estoy haciendo un favor.

—Como si te hubiera pedido eso. ¿Qué cosas malas ha hecho ella? ¿Jugó con tus sentimientos? ¿Se enredo en una relación que no le correspondía? ¿Te robo algo?

—¡Basta , Eren, no hablare del tema!

—¡No me hables como un maldito crió!

—¡Haz lo que quieras! No me vengas a pedir consejo cuando te diga que te lo advertí.

— ¿Advertirme qué? Si no es una asesina serial no veo porque no pueda conocerla.

Ante esas palabras Levi, quien estaba dándole la espalda , se volvió para verlo a los ojos. Camino hacia el quedando lo más cerca que pudo. Se miraron sin mediar palabra.

— ¿ Y bien?

— Es una larga historia , pero solo te advierto, aléjate de ella— dijo con el tono de voz más amenazante que pudo.

— ¿O sino qué?

— No me provoques , mocoso.

El duelo de miradas era intenso, ninguno tenía voluntad de ceder.

Así como había descubierto de a poco sonsacando información de Zeke, sobre el pasado de Levi y este, ahora también lo haría con ella. Quizás jugaría a tener interés en conocerla mientras tanto, si es que se puede obtener información de esa persona en absoluto, pero ya se las arreglaría para entender porque Levi se ponía celoso de ella. Era obvio que fue su ex novia , porque si no, no reaccionaria de esa forma pero había algo ahí que cada vez que conocía a alguien cercano a él, provocaba signos de irritación y estado de alerta.

Para Levi, la curiosidad de Eren era un karma, pues ese muchacho siendo tan joven y parco de palabras podía conseguir mucho sin tener que andarle preguntando. De alguna manera u otra, su pasado venia a rendirle cuentas en la forma de ese chico con complejo de investigador privado del FBI. ¿Con que podría disuadirlo de estar con Sarah si ni siquiera podía protegerlo de sus encantos?

Desde el momento en que la vio quedo hipnotizado y ella supo que su presa fácil estaba ahí justo frente a sus ojos.

Erwin le había advertido que Eren a pesar de saberse muy independiente , también tenía su lado ingenuo y que había que protegerlo por lo mismo.

* * *

Salieron a escena a las ocho menos cinco minutos , el furor del público no se hizo esperar , pues los rugidos de los más devotos fans vitoreando con pancartas , camisas y hasta muñecos de ellos , venían a recibirlos con los brazos más que abiertos.

— Bonne nuit Hellfest , comment vont-ils tous? _(Buenas noches Hellfest, como estan todos ustedes?)_

El publico grito mas fuerte al oír la voz áspera y profunda de Levi hablando en francés.

Hange y Eren se posicionaron en sus puestos junto a Mike mientras empezaba la música sin tanta introducción más que el solo de guitarra de la canción "Leave me to die". En seguida todas las cabezas del publico empezaron a moverse al unísono mientras Levi empezaba a cantar las primeras estrofas de la letra.

En las primeras canciones apenas se paseaba de un lado a otro haciendo contacto visual con sus fans guiñándoles un ojo causando revuelo por doquier. Las pantallas en la tarima hacían close up a su rostro y las chicas gritaban a morir pidiéndole que se casaran con él. Como todo profesional, seguía de largo haciendo su trabajo: entretener al público con su sola presencia mientras daba lo mejor de sí en el escenario.

A veces entre canciones cuando el momento lo requería, hacía gestos y expresiones algo sugestivas para llamar más la atención del público pues si bien a veces decían que eso era innecesario, en cierta forma le divertía causar polémica entre los fans solo para no darles el gusto de dejar de lado su rebeldía y en cierta forma su sexualidad.

No era el único que tenia a la legión de fans clamando por él ,pues cuando vino una canción agresiva de tocar , que era de las más duras dentro de todo el repertorio de la banda, las cámaras se enfocaron en Eren , en sus manos específicamente, y en su forma tan inusual de tocar llegando a hacer ademanes que por mucho llegaban a recordar al grandioso Hendrix.

De pronto oyó a muchas chicas gritar su nombre sosteniendo imágenes de su guitarrista quien estaba más que inspirado con el solo mientras Hange armonizaba con él.

* * *

Más tarde luego de su turno Hange, con bebida en mano le conto a Levi que Moblit había renunciado a su pareja y que ahora la seguiría a ella y a la banda hasta en fin de los tiempos para demostrar fidelidad pues no quiere dejar al amor de su vida vagando por sí sola.

Levi bufo ante tal atrocidad; le había aconsejado que investigara primero si tenía pareja antes de meterse de lleno en la relación pero como ya era muy tarde, Moblit intentaba redimirse de esa manera.

— En caso de que resulte cierto que gastara dinero viajando solo para ir con nosotros, ¿qué piensas hacer?

— Moblit está buscando volver al trabajo de asistente de Erwin para ver si puede viajar con nosotros. Erwin por su parte dice que es demasiado pronto para el ya que no lo necesita y que ha podido valerse por si mismo manejando los papeleos de la banda, incluyendo las apariciones, las ruedas de prensa, los lanzamientos del nuevo disco, etc.

—Ya veo— dijo sorbiendo un poco de su vino mientras se quedaba callado.

—Estas muy pensativo , Levi.

—Y según tú , ¿que tengo?

— Oí rumores de Sarah, dicen que está muy encantada con nuestro guitarrista.

—Ni lo menciones, por favor.

— Mira enano, yo como amiga te digo , tienes mucho lastre con las personas. Tu pasado promiscuo te está pasando factura y Eren no va a esperar ni a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Ya sabe lo de Zeke y pronto se dará cuenta con Sarah pero tú de todos, tienes que empezar por sincerarte.

—No me gusta Eren, cuatro ojos.

—Y yo nací ayer mi querido enano. Los celos que tenias cuando viste a Sarah saludando a Eren me lo confirman.

—Ni siquiera estabas ahí, sino con Moblit.

—Tengo ojos y oídos en todas partes.

—Erwin — dijo con tono sombrío.

—Levi, será mejor que revises tu mente y decidas que vas a hacer con Eren o sino el será quien te voltee la tortilla y te deje en jaque— le puso una mano en el hombro antes de marcharse a buscar más ron y vodka para su bebida dejándolo pensativo.

El festival seguiría en los siguientes dos días restantes y ya tendría tiempo de ver en que concluía la fatal atracción de Eren por esta chica.


	13. Chapter 13

Gracias infinitas a mi beta reader Erika Frozen Marsdess por soportar mis charlas infinitas de a donde va esta historia.

* * *

Al día siguiente de haber presentado el show con No Name, Eren se dedico a caminar por el festival, saludar caras conocidas y pasar tiempo con Sarah quien le dio un recorrido por todos los lugares a los que podía ir . No le molestaba para nada la compañía por lo que muy dócil se dejo guiar.

Por algún lado escucho que EldianMar iba a tocar a las doce del medio día por lo que busco cualquier excusa para acercarse; todavía no olvidaba la carta que supuestamente le había enviado su hermano y aunque seguro no contenía gran cosa , una vez ya oída la versión de Levi no sabía que podría creerle si es que llegaban a hablar de eso.

Iría a darle apoyo mientras navegaba la multitud abriéndose paso para verlos de cerca. Sarah le seguía por doquier intentando coquetear con él, mientras este por andar tan absorto en como tomaban lugar los miembros en el escenario, no pudo prestarle atención.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —le puso una mano en el hombro sin dejar de observar su perfil.

—Sí, la verdad es que no esta tan mal.

— ¿Vas a hacer crowdsurfing ?

—No creo.

—Uhmmm, bueno al menos yo si quiero.

— Que bien adelante— le dedico un pulgar arriba sin dejar de mirar al escenario.

—Creo que no me estas prestando atención.

—Te escucho perfectamente.

—Eso no es suficiente. ¿Podrías ayudarme a surfear hacia el escenario?

Eren se volteo para mirarla rompiendo concentración en la banda para mirarla. Una ligera mueca que bien podría parecer una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al tiempo que decía:

—Creí que querrías hacer moshpit conmigo.

—Hoy no— le sonrió coqueta.

— Que mal, porque yo si voy.

En seguida comenzó el duro solo de guitarra mientras la multitud enardecida empezaba a saltar y empujarse además de vitorear gritando las letras a todo pulmón. Unos se elevaban siendo pasados de mano en mano por la multitud hacia el escenario mientras otros ya estaban en la arena empujándose mutuamente mientras corrían en círculos.

Sarah perdió de vista a Eren por lo que se las arreglo para hacer crowd surf por su cuenta y llegar hacia Zeke quien lideraba la banda que tocaba en escena. Este al verla siguió cantando como si nada relevante estuviera pasando.

Eren por su parte estaba entre la multitud moviéndose como podía para llegar frente al escenario viendo a su hermano pero era tanto el gentío que decidió que a lo que terminasen el toque iría a verlo tras bambalinas si es que se lo permitían.

Algunos de los fans de EldianMar le reconocieron y hasta un saludo amistoso de parte de ellos les salió lo cual hizo más ameno su experiencia en el festival.

Unos gritos enardecidos llamaron su atención al ver a Sarah siendo llevada entre la multitud provocando que algunos de los que estaban cerca de Eren se fueran al encuentro de ella probablemente para acosarla o pedirle autógrafos; como sea que fuera, no iba a estar de fanático también pues ya había superado esa etapa .

La canción termino y Zeke hablando desde el micrófono les pregunto cómo estaban al tiempo que el rugido sonoro del publico inundo los alrededores del escenario.

La conexión entre vocalista y publico era palpable y Eren se pregunto si realmente a él le faltaba carisma para ser igual de bueno que Zeke ya que cada vez que tocaba el escenario tenia a muchas fans detrás de él vitoreando su nombre, coreando sus canciones, llevando pancartas con letras de su música.

Recordó que con No Name pasaba lo mismo, principalmente por Levi quien tenía ese efecto en las fans y luego estaba él quien apenas estaba empezando y después de los rumores y escándalos de falsos testimonios infundados, parecía que lo odiaban por algo que nunca hizo.

Dudo de que además de sus compañeros de trabajo y miembros de la banda , alguien más fuera de su círculo creyera en el y su inocencia; sea como sea eso esperaba.

La siguiente canción fue igual de rápida que la anterior al tiempo que los moshpits empezaban de nuevo y tenía que quedarse en su sitio viendo a otros caerse estrepitosamente sobre la arena; ayudó a un muchacho a levantarse y este le agradeció mientras volvía a la contienda.

De pronto una voz tras él le llamo la atención por lo que se volvió para encontrar la voz que venía desde muy abajo solo para encontrarse a Historia saludando con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia y mirada maliciosa típica de una adolescente.

— ¿Que hace una chica como tú acá? — le dirigió una mirada de abajo hacia arriba.

—No me mires de esa forma, ni que fuera un alien.

—Pues en el ambiente en el que te mueves pareces uno.

—¿Que me estas queriendo decir?

—¿Acaso no es obvio?

—Solo por que parezca que no pertenezco a este mundo significa que no tenga derecho de estar aquí.

—Si tu lo dices Historia — se volvió para seguir apreciando el show pero ella era muy insistente y quiso sacarle conversación lo mas que pudo; desde comentarios como "wow ese guitarrista sí que sabe mover las manos" hasta "el baterista esta a todo dar".

Eren creyó que la chica quería lucirse frente a él para parecer más intelectual y si bien a otro hombre hubiera impresionado, a el mas bien le aturdía su presencia a pesar de lo pequeña y frágil en apariencia que era.

Para empeorar la situación ciertos fans lo reconocieron y le achacaron una vez más la culpa de haber destruido varias tiendas en un mall cuando en el tiempo que eso paso él no estaba ahí y para colmo de males esa pitufa novia de Reiner empezaba a llamar la atención para que vinieran a él.

Decidió tomar la ruta larga e ir tras bastidores a ver si así se libraba de la tediosa chica, sin embargo no contó con que Sarah le llegase de frente y decidiera distraerlo llevándolo a otro sitio fuera del concierto de EldianMar. Quería volver y hablar con su hermano pero como estaban las cosas era mejor no provocar.

Ambos no contaban con que Historia los seguiría a cada paso a lo largo del festival provocando que colocase su cara más hostil posible para intimidarla pero fue gracias a Sarah con su aura de chica fatal que esta desistió de seguirlos luego de un tramo medianamente recorrido a lo largo del festival.

— Mira que conozco unos secretos tuyos que podrían salir a la luz.

— No me digas, ¿cuál de tantos? — le reto la rubia.

—Uno en donde se te ha visto romper todas las pancartas de EldianMar y vender sus productos en subastas para comprar pancartas de No Name y en especial un poster de Eren, tengo videos de eso.

Historia lanzo una risotada fingida y cruel mientras Sarah y el se mantenían con semblantes inamovibles y Eren soltaba un bufido. Esperar a que terminase la larga y fingida risa de esta niña era tan malo como escuchar las uñas desgarrando la pizarra.

— ¿En serio crees que esa mentira me va a detener? Y aun si tuvieras pruebas de que fuera cierto, que lo dudo, no creo que vayas a subirlas, Sarah. Tú conoces muchos secretos de otras personas y no te he visto divulgar ninguno hasta ahora.

—Si fuera falso no estarías acá siguiéndonos por todo el festival .

—No lo hago por eso , sino por satisfacción.

Al oír eso, Eren decidió responderle.

—¿Qué hay de satisfacción en dejar el toque de la banda donde está tu novio solo para seguirme? Reiner podría ponerse celoso y sospechar cosas que no son.

—Reiner no es mi novio.

—La última vez que los vi juntos agarrados de las manos si lo parecían.

—Ya no lo somos. Terminamos.

—Bien por ustedes, a mi no me importa. Ya déjanos o vamos a llamar a seguridad para que te saquen.

—Disculpa pero tú crees que me van a sacar a mí de este lugar cuando ustedes dos parecen sacados de una película de horror? Miren sus vestimentas!

— Es Hellfest , estamos vestidos acorde al sitio, tú en cambio vestida de negro con un Chanel que en cualquier momento se mancha y empiezas a llorar por lo caro del vestido manchado —le espeto Sarah.

—No me van las princesas. Vete por donde viniste.

—A mi no me echas , estamos en un lugar público.

Pero Sarah, observando que justo detrás de Historia había una pirotecnia andando para un concierto , tomo acción para acorralarla usando su imponente altura. Eren siendo tan perceptivo apenas vio lo que pasaba decidió quedarse en el lugar donde estaba como un mero observador mientras se desataban los hechos frente a él: Historia retrocedió lo suficiente para que el fuego rozara el largo del vestido que era hasta las rodillas y la sensación fue inmediata.

El grito de dolor por el calor extremo aunado al calor de la tela de gamuza hizo mella causando que gritara en círculos por agua para apagar el fuego . Salió corriendo en dirección a un lugar donde vendieran agua y se perdió de vista.

— Eso fue fácil — sonrió la mujer con sorna mientras se tiraba sobre sus talones para seguir con el recorrido.

Ni el que al ser espectador de lo recién ocurrido se sentía mal por Historia aunque admitió que si le daba risa el asunto le refuto nada a la mujer y siguieron su recorrido hasta llegar de nuevo al escenario donde EldianMar tocaba para entrar detrás del escenario y buscar a su hermano.

* * *

Hange estaba comiendo una combinación de frutas y yogurt con crema batida en un largo envase al tiempo que veía desde su cómodo puesto detrás de unos estantes de comida, el desmadre que se armaba durante los moshpits y paredes de muerte en los conciertos. Estaba tan a gusto que no noto a Levi y Erwin sentándose cada uno al lado de ella hasta que el primero decidió robarle descaradamente la fresa con chocolate que estaba a punto de engullir.

El chillido que hizo acompañado de una mirada asesina fue suficiente para que el pelinegro le sacase la lengua a modo de burla para después poner cara de autosuficiencia.

Erwin largo un suspiro al tiempo que decía que los niños de hoy en día eran muy violentos y que en sus tiempos esas cosas no pasaban.

Hange soltó un bufido de indignación al tiempo que Levi se reía por dentro. Como habían cambiado las cosas y que tan efímera era la memoria humana. Erwin no recordaba cuando venían a estos festivales y había tanto despelote como hoy en día solo que intensificado por la diversidad de géneros en dicho ambiente.

Escuchar a algunos decir que "en mis tiempos" cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera para hacerse ver mayor, acompañado de la frase "no eran tan violentos" en el contexto de un festival de metal era más que risible. La mayoría de las letras de bandas como Cannibal Corpse, Pantera, Dimmu Borgir, Anthrax, Slayer, entre muchos otros hablaba de problemas políticos, prostitución , violencia, sexo, drogas, guerra, corrupción, entre muchos otros.

Que hacían ellos allí , relajados como si nada estuviera pasando cuando deberían prepararse para continuar la gira e ir a mas festivales para dar más conciertos; ni ellos mismos lo sabían. Para sentirse culpables por ser perezosos ya habría tiempo pero hoy era un día bonito, caluroso y soleado y por ello estaban agradecidos ya que no era nada divertido pasar horas sin ver la luz del sol encerrados en un estudio haciendo música , aunque el proceso fuera interesante pero la cabina de estudio con mucho frío a veces no ayudaba.

— Que lindo seria quedarse aquí, a veces quiero salir de la gira y no hacer nada — suspiro Erwin sorbiendo un helado.

—Mira quien lo dice, el señor adicto al trabajo; el mismo que nos presiona a no tomar descanso ni los fines de semana y ensayar por horas y horas hasta que apenas podamos arrastrarnos a nuestras camas.

— Levi , no seas dramático. Gracias a esa disciplina ustedes tienen éxito.

—Y gracias a ello creo que hoy probare el broncearme después de tanto tiempo.

Erwin le dirigió una mirada escéptica mientras Hange seguía sorbiendo su envase de frutas. De pronto un comentario de Levi la sobresalto.

— Oigan, ¿esa no es Sarah?

En el momento en que escucho el nombre de su hermana todos los sentidos de Erwin se alteraron buscándola con la mirada hasta dar con ella. Vieron como la amazona acorralaba a una pequeña rubia hacia unos fuegos que salían de un canon solo para ver como se le quemaba el vestido y empezaba a gritar corriendo en círculos para luego perderse de vista.

Luego comprobó que estaba acompañada de alguien muy parecido al guitarrista de la banda y para su no tan agradable pero algo predecible sorpresa dio con que era Eren.

Vio como este agarraba de la mano a la mujer y se iban a otro sitio, probablemente a donde estaba EldianMar por lo que intuyo como comprobó al instante que Levi estaba tenso y con ganas de ir a agarrarle a golpes.

No solo porque fuera su ex sino porque cada vez que veía algo relacionado con Eren , reaccionaba de mal humor.

— Y ahí va el muchacho — dijo Hange apenas vio que se levantaba de la banca en dirección en donde fue el altercado.

—Sera mejor que vayamos tras el — dijo Erwin levantándose de la banca para buscar a su amigo.

—Conmigo no cuentes. No voy a involucrarme pero tu tampoco deberías.

— Sabes que si no lo hacemos podría pasar a mayores — dijo lo más serio que podía.

— Ambos son adultos y saben lo que hacen y sino pues deben arreglar sus diferencias, Levi tiene que aprender a comunicarse con Eren y este debe aprender a escuchar y comprender.

—Como si fuera tan fácil.

—No eres su niñera.

—No te veo haciendo nada.

Hange le dirigió una mirada severa para decirle que no era su deber en días libres, decirle que hacer y que no. Que si deseaba una niñera que buscase a alguien más y para terminar se fue molesta de la banca a buscar otro envase de frutas que degustar.

Erwin se fue a buscar a Levi esperando no encontrar una masacre en el camino.

* * *

Los rumores y cuchicheos de los trabajadores detrás del telón no se hacían esperar apenas los veían pasar. Sarah caminaba con toda la confianza del mundo como si fuera dueña del espacio en el que se movía mientras Eren caminaba como si nada malo estuviera pasando a pesar de las miradas que le dirigían la cuales no eran nada amistosas.

La voz de Pieck saludando cordialmente no los amilano cuando de pronto tuvieron a toda la banda de EldianMar junta. Sarah llego saludando casualmente y no paso desapercibido por su acompañante que algunos de la banda como Zeke y Reiner se tensaron al verla.

—Es un placer verte de nuevo luego de tanto tiempo — comenzó Zeke mientras Reiner se resguardaba de saludar cosa que no paso desapercibida para ella.

— ¿Estás bien , Reiner? Te encuentro un poco tenso.

—Para nada. Estoy mejor que nunca , me llegaron unos rumores que te vieron el publico y que también conociste a mi novia.

— ¿Cual novia?

— La pequeña rubia a la que quemaste su vestido.

Justo en ese momento apareció la aludida detrás de Reiner saludando a todos.

Ahora no tendría paz para hablar a solas con Zeke y verificar que diablos paso con esa carta , quería hablar con él desde hace mucho pero ahora se complicaba con la confrontación que venía. Además de tener que lidiar con Levi y sus preguntas luego.

Zeke siendo tan intuitivo al ver la expresión de piedra de Eren le pregunto que quería por lo que este le pidió un momento a solas mientras Sarah se las arreglaba con Reiner e Historia.

* * *

—Necesito que me digas quien fue el que te pago para divulgar la falsa noticia de mi irrumpiendo en un mall a dañar propiedad privada.

— Parece que estas algo errado. Yo no te haría daño ni tampoco pagaría para que algo así sucediera. Alguien que no te quiere en el mundo del espectáculo probablemente divulgo esa falsa información con videos de un doble para hacerte quedar mal.

— Y tu probablemente sepas quien es.

—¿Que te hace pensar que yo lo sé o que estoy involucrado?

— El que me hayas llamado para confirmar si me llego una carta con una información que tú me enviaste y que por el tono de voz que usaste era muy importante.

— No sé de que hablas pero no he hecho tal cosa.

— ¿Ahora lo vas a negar?

—Después que Levi me hizo la guerra y amenazo con sacarme del grupo si me ponía en contacto contigo.

— ¿Que Levi qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho o dicho para ponerte en mi contra hermano?

—Ahora me sales con que no sabes nada y ya me conto su versión de los hechos, de cómo se conocieron y que paso entre ustedes que terminaron de malas.

— Eso no te incumbe , es cosa del pasado y es algo que me paso. ¿Viniste a sabotearme o a echarme porras como antes? Querido hermano.

— Si quisiera sabotearte ya me tendrías en el escenario tocando guitarra robando terreno , pero ves que muy tranquilamente me quede observando tu presentación sin problemas.

— Eso no es lo que dicen. Juntarte con Sarah te está haciendo mal. Terminaras en problemas si sigues con ella.

—No es mi novia.

— Entonces deshazte de ella.

— ¿Quién eres para darme ordenes?

—Tu hermano mayor.

— Que yo recuerde, solo recibo ordenes de Grisha y de Carla Jaeguer.

— ¡Suficiente , me estas ofuscando! ¿Que es lo que quieres?

— Saber porque me llamaste cuando ocurrió lo del falso vídeo siendo viral en todas partes y porque después no te pude contactar.

— Sabes que eso no paso.

— ¡Te atreves a negarlo ahora!

—Eren , por favor estas alterándote por algo que no tiene sentido.

— Y yo tengo tiempo sin saber de mi hermano. Quiero saber que trama y que tiene preparado porque lo desconozco desde hace rato.

—No nos hemos hablado desde marzo, deja el drama.

— A mí solo me importa que me digas la información que estas ocultando , de resto te dejo en paz.

— No tengo ninguna información y no sé de lo que hablas.

— Ocultas algo porque de lo contrario no me hubieras llamado desesperado ese día preguntando si me llego una carta con cierta información vital , días después que se divulgo ese video de un falso Eren destrozando tiendas.

Las miradas mutuas entre ellos aunado al sepulcral silencio repentino hacían tenso el ambiente. El incomodo momento llego a tensarse aun mas cuando la voz conocida de Levi entro en escena acompañado de un obstinado Erwin.

Zeke al sentirse traicionado le recrimino a su hermano si este los había invitado hasta acá , hecho que negó con la cabeza mientras Levi preparaba su puno para liberarlo en toda la cara del rubio con gafas.

—Si se preguntan qué estaba haciendo , solo quería sacarle información a Zeke.

— De eso no me queda duda — mascullo Erwin lo más fríamente posible sin dejar de mirar a Levi y luego a Zeke.

* * *

Moshpit: esa danza que implica empujar y bailar en círculos alrededor de un concierto de metal.

Crowd Surf: es el acto de ser pasado de mano en mano hacia la tarima siendo elevado del suelo.


	14. Chapter 14

Días de gloria capitulo 14 :misterios sin resolver.

—Si se preguntan qué estaba haciendo , solo quería sacarle información a Zeke.

— De eso no me queda duda — mascullo Erwin lo más fríamente posible sin dejar de mirar a Levi y luego a Zeke.

Eren había provocado todo esto y ya le habían advertido lo que pasaría si volvía a acercarse a su hermano pero el buscar respuestas de una carta relacionado a eventos desastrosos como su descenso en la opinión popular por un falso Eren destrozando un mall era demasiada coincidencia para ser ignorada.

Aunque se respirase un tenso silencio en el ambiente Eren podía ver con claridad como sus colegas estaban de brazos cruzados pero con miradas de advertencia tanto a él como a Zeke.

—Te pedí claramente que no te acercaras y es lo primero que haces — hablo con parsimonia el hombre bajo de pelo negro— pero como siempre desobedeces te voy a advertir que estas a punto de ser despedido si es que ya lo estas por mí.

Aquello dejo una sensación de vacío en el pecho de Eren quien muy incrédulo no podía dejar de observar con ojos abiertos a Levi . Este por su parte mantenía el rostro sereno pero con una seriedad en la mirada que no dejaba duda a replica. Erwin estaba algo impactado pero rápidamente lo disimulo ya que por el contrato y las consecuencias de las palabras de Levi sería mucho el dinero que estaba en juego el despedir a un integrante que apenas estaba empezando con seis meses.

—Debes estar bromeando , sabes que solo quiero saber lo que dice esa carta , bajo ningún concepto te he traicionado ni he hablado mal de ti y te consta.

—No es por el hecho de hablar pero tampoco me sorprendería.

— Que dices? Yo nunca he hablado mal de ti ni pienso hacerlo. Jamás he cruzado palabra con alguien sobre ti. Nunca.

Levi inspiro hondo pues se le estaba acabando la paciencia , Eren no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba pero se estaba convirtiendo en el detonante de la mayoría de sus estados de humor lo cual no era bueno ya que empeoraba su situación en la banda haciéndole pensar seriamente en reemplazarlo.

Zeke estaba callado pero dirigía miradas furtivas tanto a Eren como a él y a Erwin. Algo se traía entre manos porque usualmente no solía ser reservado.

— _¿_Te pasa algo, chango mugroso?

El aludido solo le dirigió una dura mirada al tiempo que decía:

—Nada que te importe enano de mierda. Si no te afecta, _¿_ para qué quieres saber?

Una risotada salió de la boca del hombre asustando a Eren , Erwin y Zeke. Aunque los tres sabían el por qué de dicha risa y a quien iba dirigida no dejo de darles escalofríos.

Eren pensó que Levi sonriendo o riéndose se veía demasiado tétrico e hizo nota mental de pedirle en un futuro que dejara la falsa alegría de lado porque no le iba.

— Dime eso en la cara más cerca , simio — decía al tiempo que una mirada peligrosa se asentaba en los ojos del más bajo.

— ¿Para qué? si ya tengo a Eren de mi lado — le coloco una mano en el hombro al susodicho al tiempo que este le rechazaba el gesto.

— Claro que no , no estoy de parte de ninguno , solo quiero saber la otra versión y quiero saber porque me ignoras desde aquella llamada donde un falso Eren asalto una atienda.

—Porque tiene envidia que estés en la banda y el no, es demasiado obvio idiota.

— ¿Dejaras que ese enano te llame así?

— Ese no es el punto , pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa por favor. Quiero salir de esto y seguir con mi vida.

— Perdona Eren , que te interrumpa , pero tu vida estaba bien hasta que desacataste la norma de no seguir hablando con tu hermano.

— Déjalo Erwin, el se lo busco.

— Un momento , mi hermano no tiene la culpa de nada, el solo busca respuestas.

—Respuestas que nosotros ya le dimos.

—O más bien información que aun no me cuentan, cosas que no se todavía y van mas allá de la rivalidad entre Zeke y tu — le dirigió una mirada significativa a Levi y este por un momento se sorprendió.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Hay cosas que no me terminan de contar , todavía no me cuadra que por un solo sencillo robado , haya terminado su amistad. Aquí hay algo mas porque una cosa es tenerle rabia y otra un profundo odio a mi hermano. Algo paso y no me lo han contado.

— Eso no te interesa , no tienes ninguna clase de autoridad para excavar en mi pasado o en el de él.

Erwin al ver que la situación se tensaba se coloco frente a Levi para evitar que se abalanzara sobre Zeke y le advirtió que dejara de molestarlos a lo que este respondió que no ha hablado con ninguno de la banda desde hace meses y que ha evitado el contacto con Eren por lo mismo.

El castaño, aburrido de su hermano defendiéndolo le pidió que no volviera a esparcir rumores sobre él ni que le enviase mensajes en crípticos sobre el por lo mismo. Su plan de sacarle información y saber más se había arruinado de nuevo, se había delatado a si mismo perdiendo la paciencia al saberse acorralado y ahora no tendría oportunidad de verlo de nuevo en un festival cercano para poder sacarle información.

No es que no confiase en Levi y su versión , porque algo de verdad tenía que tener , de hecho era sabido que el y Zeke iban a formar una banda pero algo paso a poco tiempo que se desmantelaron y dejaron de seguir pues cada quien fue por su lado y luego la envidia de un sencillo robado , como pasa en muchas discográficas cuando comparten artistas más los derechos de autor, todo eso aunado a la incipiente rivalidad entre ambos fueron detonantes suficientes para que acabase en mal estado. Sin embargo , intuía que había algo mas allá de lo dicho que había causado una ruptura inquebrantable, algo que no salia ni en las noticias web ni en la biografía de No Name en la página web.

De pronto la imagen de un chico rubio, delgado y alto con ojos azules le llego a la mente. Hacía mucho tiempo había visto en una revista la imagen de ese chico justo al lado de Levi , entonces su mente hizo conexión con el nombre y la edición , la recordaba vagamente. Tendría que buscar por internet cuando nadie estuviese vigilándolo.

— ¿Pasa algo Eren? — la voz de Erwin despertó a Eren de su trance quien lo mas disimulado posible dijo que había olvidado algo con Sarah y tenía que ir a recogerlo pero Levi podía oler algo mas estaba en el ambiente y con suspicacia se adelanto cortándole el paso al muchacho.

— ¿A dónde cree que vas?

— A buscar a Sarah , ya te dije que tiene algo que me pertenece.

—Puedes buscarlo después , me debes una explicación.

—¿No te basta con que te diga que solo quería saber que tenia Zeke en mente? Ya te avise , solo déjame ir , quiero buscar a Sarah.

— Si das un solo paso te saco de la banda.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás demente?

— Estoy más cuerdo que nunca. Da un paso en falso y te saco sin importar el contrato y lo poco que lleves con nosotros.

Desafío de miradas , tensión silenciosa y decisiones radicales. Así se podría describir la escena frente a Erwin y Zeke quienes eran los que veían a los dos más importantes de una misma banda en crisis.

Por puro impulso Eren quería mandar todo a la mierda y salir corriendo a buscar a Sarah quien probablemente tenia información que podría sacarle respecto a Zeke y su pasado con Levi, tal vez ella podría ayudarle al estar más tiempo en la escena que el pero si lo hacía , perdería su puesto y lo dejarían varado y no quería eso.

— ¿ A dónde quieres que vaya, Levi? ¿Qué hago? ¿Me quedo , me voy? Estamos en medio de un pasillo y no hay mucha opción. Dime qué quieres que haga para encajar de una buena vez.

—Ya habíamos hablado de esta situación en el hotel, ¿lo recuerdas?

— No , no lo recuerdo. Jamás me dijiste que querías que hiciera para encajar en el grupo , me sigues tratando como un extranjero.

— !Haz lo que quieras! — dijo alzando la voz y dándose media vuelta para irse.

* * *

Encontrar a Armin mas tarde luego del festival en el hotel fue pura suerte ya que había una multitud entrando y saliendo del castillo por doquier. No había manera de localizar a nadie más de la banda Golden Smears ya que Mikasa y Jean estaban por su parte en el festival viendo el toque de otras bandas mientras el resto de la banda andaba dispersa buscando diversión en otros sitios.

Armin había tenido que regresar porque había dejado su teléfono cargando y cuando iba a subir al elevador se encontró con Eren quien lo saludo gratamente dejando a Armin sorprendido.

— ¿De casualidad recuerdas cuando estábamos en secundaria y tú me prestaste una revista? Era una de un especial de No Name en aquel entonces un viejo reportaje.

—Hay demasiados viejos reportajes de la banda y sus inicios Eren. Son muchos los editoriales, necesitas ser mas especifico y que ano en especial.

— Uno muy viejo de sus inicios, recuerdo que era uno donde estaba un chico alto y delgado , uno donde le ponía una mano en el hombro a Levi con ojos azules y cabello rubio cenizo.

— No hablas de Erwin, ¿cierto?

— Erwin es muy corpulento para ser ese chico. Este apenas tenía masa muscular era muy delgado, es una edición vieja de mediados del 98-99 cuando apenas iban empezando.

—Ah sí, esa edición donde salen en un fondo rojo y negro Mike estaba en la batería y de pie estaban Hange, Levi y este chico que salió por diferencias de la banda ummm no recuerdo el nombre.

— Ese mismo.

— Oh Eren, ese chico creo que desapareció y nunca más se volvió a saber de él.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ambos salieron al pasillo.

— Entonces , secuestraron al chico o el mismo se salió , ¿no?

— Es una larga historia que ya ni recuerdo , Eren ¿Porque tanta curiosidad? Creí que me hablabas genuinamente después de lo que paso en secundaria.

— Eso es otra historia , Armin. Ya no te odio , fue solo rabia del momento y lo sabes.

— Bueno si, la tenias peor tu que el resto.

—Al fin lo admites.

— Que intenso , bro. Te veo luego tengo algo que recoger.

—Nos vemos.

Caminaron cada uno en dirección opuesta y no volvieron a verse en lo que resto del día. Aunque la información había sido vaga , podía buscar viejas ediciones de revistas de No Name y ver que le deparaba la búsqueda en google.

* * *

— Entonces , Eren esta fuera de la banda.

—No , para nada. Solo que Levi está enojado con este por buscar información que no le corresponde.

— Pero ya sabe una parte de lo que le dijimos. Seguro busco a su hermano para saber la otra versión , tu sabes, un chico súper curioso, más inteligente de lo que le acreditamos en verdad.

— Ahora falta que estés de su lado.

—No estoy de su lado , pero es parte del grupo y apenas lleva seis meses con nosotros y tu queriendo sacarlo es demasiado exagerado.

— Ya le advertí que no volviera a buscar a Zeke y mira como se puso , desobedeció completamente.

— Hay algo que no me cuadra — dijo Erwin poniendo una mano sobre su mentón — recuerdan cuando dijo que había algo más que solo la pelea entre tú y Zeke , Levi? .

— Que hay con eso? Está viendo cosas donde no las hay.

— Si pero aquella vez recuerdas lo que paso cuando apenas iniciaban, ¿no recuerdas que fue lo que paso con él?

Hange apenas vio por donde iba la conversación, se altero y decidió ir a buscar a Mike y Nanaba pues no quería oír nada al respecto pero Levi sintiendo que se iba le pidió que se quedara a lo que ella se negó.

— Se muy bien por donde viene esto y la verdad no quiero arruinar el festival para mi, de verdad chicos , si tienen un problema resuélvanlo con Eren , yo ya dije lo que tenía cuando estábamos en el hotel eso es cosa del pasado.

—Pero y si llegase a sospechar y está buscando pistas, ¿qué haremos?

— Eso no lo involucra y nada tiene que ver con el — termino tajante el más bajo del grupo.

Se miraron entre ellos sin saber que decirse el uno al otro.

Levi decidió que esta vez seria Eren quien debería buscarlo para disculparse por darle problemas y que la próxima vez que hablasen tendría que ser él quien lo buscara pues ya había ido a su encuentro a la habitación para hablar una vez , no pensaba hacerlo de nuevo.

* * *

Mucho tiempo después cuando apenas empezaba a oscurecer Zeke estaba bebiendo con Reiner y Porco junto a Pieck mientras miraban el atardecer. No había comentado nada acerca de su hermano para no levantar sospechas pero la verdad es que tampoco quería atención innecesaria sobre él.

Lo único que había hecho luego del concierto además de asistir a otros toques fue fumar y beber, quería desestrezarse y no tener que seguirle el juego a nadie.

— Estas muy callado ,Zeke — observo Pieck sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

—Tonterías muchacha, estás viendo cosas donde no las hay.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces porque tan callado? Usualmente tú no eres así.

— Es el momento, la situación , la gente cambia.

— ¿La situación? Pero estamos en un festival , lugar perfecto para socializar.

Zeke inhalo de su cigarro sin decir nada mientras Pieck no dejaba de taladrar su mente con miradas curiosas mientras Porco y Reiner jugaban a los naipes.

— Sabes Zeke, a veces pienso que tienes un plan aparte de nosotros y que terminaras perjudicando a muchos incluyendo a tu hermano.

— !Que dices mujer! eso son solo inventos tuyos.

— Lo digo por como he visto a tu hermano reaccionar cada vez que está cerca de ti. Últimamente llega más alterado y de mal humor cada vez que te viene a ver.

— ¿Y tu como sabes eso? No tienes idea de cómo me llevo con mi hermano.

—Zeke , sabes que tu hermano permanece al bando rival. Lo que paso hace poco más de veinte años cuando estábamos empezando no es tu culpa y lo sabes pero no puedes odiar ni provocar a Eren por estar del bando traidor cuando el mismo se ha ganado a pulso su lugar en una banda.

— Jamás le he reprochado que sea de la banda de Levi, pero Eren me odia de forma injusta.

—Y también sospecha de ti por esa llamada y luego de que cortaron contacto por meses hasta que volvieron a verse en el festival.

— Al grano, ¿qué quieres?

— Yo absolutamente nada , pero estoy notando un comportamiento sospechoso y puedo deducirlo por como llego hoy Erena buscarte, algo no andaba bien.

— Estuviste escuchando nuestra conversación!?

— ¿Y que si así fuera?

Porco y Reiner dejaron de jugar para mirarlos con preocupación.

—No pasa nada chicos — les aseguro el rubio.

—No parece, pero igual solo por si las dudas nos iremos para que tengan más privacidad.

—De ninguna manera! — Pieck se levanto para marcharse no sin antes decirles— aquí no pasa absolutamente nada, no ando enojada pero su amigo aquí presente puede que si lo este y no deseo alterarlo más.

Se dio la media vuelta y se marcho dejando solo a Zeke con los muchachos.

— ¿Qué le pasa a esa loca? — espeto Porco.

—Más respeto , por favor. Pieck es una dama a pesar de todo.

—!Dejemos de pelear! Aquí no hay nada que discutir.

Zeke se levanto y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse a los aposentos en el hotel. Ya había perdido el gusto de estar en estos festivales de tanto que había venido. Ahora solo quería descansar. Hacía mucho que nadie le preguntaba por esa carta y ahora su hermanito empezaba a sospechar , Pieck había escuchado todo y no había forma de que no fuera así. Ahora solo quedaba dejar pistas dispersas con otros sobre quién y con quienes para que no empezaran con las dudas.

Tendria que llamar a Annie para otros de sus servicios otra vez y quizás utilizar la ayuda de Ymir para lo que tenía planeado. Sea como sea , Eren no podía indagar mas sobre esa carta perdida , seguramente habría caído en manos erróneas pero Annie le aseguro que había entregado eso a uno del staff de Levi , el más tonto de todos. Seguro ese había quemado o botado la carta.


	15. Chapter 15

_ Días de Gloria capitulo 15 : El otro integrante_

* * *

_Notas: ha sido un largo tiempo pero volví con todo para seguir entreteniendo. Disculpen mi brevedad pero prefiero mostrar que decir. Solo diré que hay un poco de sentimientos Ereriren para las fans de esta pareja._

* * *

Investigando en la web de la página oficial de No Name no iba a encontrar demasiado sobre ese integrante que hacía mucho había dejado de estar en la banda. Recordaba haberlo visto en una revista a su izquierda; le llevaba poco más de un hombro , era rubio y delgado, nada musculoso y si no fuera porque no sabía el nombre del tipo ni nada acerca de la vida de este hombre antes de estar en la agrupación, jamás hubiese tenido tanta dificultad en el camino para saber más sobre el pasado de Levi, quien estaba más que testarudo porque no se supiera mucho de este.

Pero había muchos rumores en torno a él y parecía que Jean y Mikasa sabían algo y cuando le fue a preguntar a Reiner que paso entre Zeke y Levi todos enmudecieron, como si supieran tan bien los detalles que no querían que el también se enterase.

Dio en google imágenes con la foto de No Name donde salía la banda por primera vez y entonces lo vio, dio click en la misma y esta lo llevo dentro de un blog donde decía el nombre de los integrantes donde finalmente dio con el nombre.

—Farlan Church — dijo en voz alta leyendo y pronto acerco la imagen para verlo con más detalle donde recordaba haberlo visto en una revista que estaba en el estante de una tienda cuando apenas era niño. Recordaba que aquella vez cuando los vio le pidió a su madre que le comprase la revista cosa que ella se negó pues no le gustaba la banda pero el vendedor de kiosco al verlo hacer pucheros le cedió la revista con el poco dinero que tenia.

—Eren no, ese dinero es para el diezmo en la misa mañana— se quejo enojada.

—A mi no me importa el diezmo ni la misa , no quiero darles mi dinero— protesto testarudo el niño.

— Es pecado ser codicioso.

—Pues nunca te he pedido nada , no me importa , quiero la revista y voy a tenerla.

—Como quieras, pero no me hables luego — se fue a sentar mientras esperaba a que le terminasen de lavar el carro.

—Eres muy testarudo niño, me gusta , eso es bueno, significa que vas por buen camino.

—No creo que eso sea lo que quiere mi mama, ella quiere que sea más sumiso y humilde.

—Insistir en algo que tu quieres no te hace carente de humildad.

—Díselo a ella. Dice que mi testarudez es sinónimo de rebeldía y que eso es pecado.

El vendedor hecho una carcajada antes de cederle la revista sin más y este agradecido le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al mayor para retirarse.

Carla estaba ocupada leyendo una revista de una vieja edición de Vogue mientras Eren se sentaba a ojear su nueva revista; ambos se sentaron en silencio el uno al lado del otro mientras leían lo que querían sin molestar a nadie.

Y esa quizás fueron de las pocas y pacificas veces que madre e hijo convivieron aun a pesar de ser distintos.

—Aquí está la información— dijo leyendo en voz alta cuando encontró en el blog lo que estaba buscando:

_Farlan Church era el guitarrista inicial integrante de la banda No Name junto a Levi Ackerman (voz , líder) quien casualmente tocaba el mismo instrumento de vez en cuando para acompañar las melodías del mismo. Estuvo por corto tiempo en el grupo debido a diferencias creativas entre el director de la banda Erwin Smith y el mismo Farlan. Este murió en un accidente de moto en el año 2001 luego de un conflicto que termino en una persecución entre los líderes de la disquera Liberty Nations; Magath y Willy Tybur y el magnate Rod Reiss Lider quien en su tiempo era dueño de la disquera Nuclear Sound. _

Y esa era toda la información que había podido recolectar de el por los momentos. Abrió otra pagina para buscar su nombre en los buscadores y se metió en el quinto link que encontró pero al entrar en este solo logro llevarlo a google books pues estaba subrayado en amarillo la palabra Farlan Church y No Name. Vio en la descripción del libro que era una biografía no autorizada del mismo por lo que empezó a leer más arriba que decía.

— Fundación de la banda oficial el 10 de octubre de 1998 cuando sacaron su primer disco homónimo bla bla bla esto ya lo he leído mucho antes en wikipedia — pensó mientras subía el scroll para ver que mas tenia sobre Farlan pero no encontró mucho excepto cuando decidió salir de la banda por diferencias creativas mas nunca especificaron el porqué ni como murió.

El google books tardaba en cargar imágenes al final de las paginas pero en todo lo que se paso leyendo no consiguió ni el origen de Farlan, ni cuantos años tenía ni que fue de su vida. La biografía solo lo mencionaba como el amigo muy cercano de Levi con quien tenía una afinidad pero no decía que le gustaba ni cuando nació.

¿Sería una biografía no autorizada? Pues tenía entendido que en las noticias había copias de un libro donde apenas mencionaban a Farlan, seguramente era eso. Algo tuvo que haber tenido Levi con ese tal Farlan como para denunciar a quien se atreviera a tocarlo o hablar de él. Seguramente tuvieron algo y eso había llevado a diferencias que cada vez mas acrecentadas terminaron por romper su amistad.

Eso si dicha amistad no tenía algo mas; Eren tuvo la impresión que Levi era bisexual sino homosexual y no sabía porque ya que había tenido romance con varias chicas, si acaso salió con una que otra actriz famosa en su tiempo más las fans locas de amor por él. Honestamente siempre lo vio como un tipo genial que cantaba bien y tenia tremenda personalidad pero guapo lo que se dice guapo pues nunca le pareció, al menos físicamente.

Probablemente algo tuvo que haber pasado entre Zeke, Levi y Farlan para que todo ese odio , caos y enemistad que había entre ellos terminase en una bomba de tiempo porque si no, ¿porque Levi cuidaría celosamente que no se acercase a Zeke? No es como si su hermano fuese una joyita pues en más de una ocasión le dio la espalda cuando quiso estar con él y no lo apoyo para cuando ya había firmado contrato con No Name ;eso empeoro las cosas.

No envidiaba su posición y tampoco quiso restregarle en la cara que estaba en la banda de Levi pues no fue su intención pero había un elemento faltante entre ellos tres ...La disquera seguramente alguien o algo dentro de la misma, termino por causar el factor que determino la salida de Farlan y quién sabe si estos lo habían desaparecido a propósito mandándolo a matar o lo sobornaron de tal forma que corto contacto con No Name por completo.

* * *

El gato ronroneaba a gusto mientras las manos de su dueño acariciaban su panza, esos ronroneos placenteros eran música para sus oídos y el mejor sonido que habrá escuchado en toda su vida que ni siquiera el riff de guitarra podía sustituir. Amaba como se contorneaba del placer mientras se mostraba en toda su felpuda gloria pues Levi le había adoptado como un familiar hace ya unos años atrás. Adoraba su rareza , sus orejas puntiagudas, su tamaño tan grande como un perro mediano y a pesar de los inconvenientes que había tenido al llevarlo de viaje con él en todos los lugares a los que iba , siempre pagaba el dinero extra para que su amigo pudiese sentarse con él en primera fila. Titus, un maine coon de aproximadamente cuatro años era parte de la familia de Levi y quizás el ser más importante para él pues era el único a quien le confesaba sus inquietudes y más poderosos sueños.

—Veo que te gusta — le dijo mientras seguía rascándole el pecho— una cosa tan linda como tu jamás me haría pasar por rabias tan grandes como ese idiota.

Al escuchar de quien hablaba el gato le dirigió una mirada curiosa como si estuviera atento a lo que pensaba en voz alta. Levi siguió rascándole pero no con tanta intensidad sin dejar de mirarlo pues sentía que debía desahogarse con el primero.

—Ese Eren solo causa problemas y quiere desterrar el pasado, no es fácil lidiarlo y no se ha dado cuenta que es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Si él no fuera tan terco probablemente nuestra relación seria buena.

El gato respondió con un maullido seco , lo observaba perplejo sin dejar de mirarlo pues no pestañeaba; solo volvía la cabeza de un lado a otro como preguntándose porque lo afligido de su amo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo que su nombre no se pronunciaba , tenia tanto tiempo sin pensarlo pero por alguna razón la rebeldía de Eren le recordaba tanto a él que de alguna forma no podía evitar compararlos. Ambos buscaban la verdad ante todo y eran testarudos, eran personas que lo confrontaban cuando algo estaba mal o intentaba reservarse cosas, eran ambos muy inteligentes y muy cuerdos pero, ¿porque se enojaba tanto al recordarlo y porque se sentía mal cuando peleaba con Eren aunque nunca lo demostrase? Maldito orgullo.

Desde que lo había visto entrar a la banda pensó que quería dárselas de fuerte pero realmente no era una fachada, el chico había aguantado estoicamente todas sus diatribas y hasta su mal humor, lo había visto siendo humano y algo débil pero al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta de su inocencia cuando fue emboscado por su propio hermano. Fue ahí cuando decidió ayudarlo y dejar el egoísmo de lado, su soberbia disminuyo porque en verdad necesitaba apoyo; no era tan malo como pensaba.

* * *

Estar en la cama luego de entrenar, bañarse y comer , era sin duda el mejor regalo que su novio podría darle pues estos últimos días cuando no tenia encargos de Zeke , ella trabajaba en un banco de ocho a cinco juntando suficiente dinero para pagar la renta junto a su novio quien hacia los quehaceres domésticos.

Extrañaba mucho volver a la rutina de antes porque cada vez que Zeke la llamaba para una nueva misión, algo de riesgo conllevaba y ser espía era algo complicado.

Tenía momentos a solas con Berthold y tenían sexo cuando podían , ella disfrutaba en el fondo la tranquilidad que le daba estar con alguien que la quería y aceptaba por cómo era cosa que agradecía.

De pronto sonó el teléfono que estaba justo al lado de su mesa de noche y el momento intimo que compartían Berthold y ella fue interrumpido de nuevo. Agarro de mala gana el celular y al ver de quien se trataba maldijo por lo bajo pues nada bueno podría salir de esto. Deslizo la pantalla y atendió.

— ¿Y ahora que se te ofrece?

— Esos no son modales , Annie. Necesito pedirte un favor.

— Siempre directo al grano como me gusta.

— ¿Que esperabas?

— Dime qué quieres, no tengo todo el día.

— ¿Haz escuchado el dicho que la paciencia es una virtud? Mi querida Annie, sería bueno que la practicaras.

— Deja la palabrería y habla o colgare.

Un suspiro salió de los labios mientras volvía a inspirar para decir su petición.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor y quiero que te tomes el tiempo necesario para pensar en lo que dirás cuando escribas una carta dejando pistas falsas para despistar a alguien, que lo medites y sepas bien como engañar para atraer a una presa.

—Esto no me huele bien, vendrán mas problemas para mí que para ellos.

— Al contrario ,los hundirá y traerá mas beneficios para nosotros.

— ¿Sabes que la policía ha estado investigando lo del asalto a la tienda? Ya tienen sospechas de mí y me han investigado . Estoy bajo vigilancia no puedo ayudarte.

— A mi también me han metido en problemas y hay tabloides sensacionalistas culpándome de la falsa identidad de mi hermano.

—Da lo mismo Zeke, hoy en día todo se sabe gracias a internet. No tienes escapatoria y no puedes atacar por la espalda sin esperar que te delaten.

— Tu nunca harías eso.

—Yo no , pero el muchacho sí.

— ¡Vamos Annie, sabes que puedes hacerlo!

— ¡Búscate a otra, que no te pienso ayudar!

— Entonces el dinero irá para Ymir.

— ¡No, espera! — un nudo en la garganta se empezó a formar apenas oyó la frase salir de la boca de Zeke pues necesitaba dinero y su calidad de trabajo había disminuido en el banco desde aquel interrogatorio. Necesitaba limpiar su nombre y quizás esta sería la oportunidad perfecta.

— Redactare una carta pero el trabajo de dejar pistas falsas ,se las dejo a Ymir.

— Muy bien que así sea.

Colgó estresada mientras Berthold le preguntaba que pasaba, ella sin más le respondió que Zeke estaba pidiendo un nuevo favor que le costaría trabajo y que solo podía cumplir una parte ya que conllevaba riesgos.

Suspiro irritado porque desde ese día que llego estresada no pararon de seguirla e interrogarla en el trabajo más tarde. No le gustaba que la mandase a hacer trabajos sucios y aunque el se había ofrecido ella se negó rotundamente amenazando con terminar la relación. Solo por ella paraba pero secretamente deseaba que a Zeke se lo llevase el diablo, empezaba a detestarlo.

* * *

Golpe tras golpe al saco de boxeo liberando adrenalina y rabia frustrada ; para Ymir era un común denominador lidiar con eso todos los días pues tenía tiempo sin ir a terapia y el dinero para pagar las sesiones se estaban terminando. Le habían recomendado meditar pero aquello le aburría, para mantener su agresividad a raya y su mal genio boxear y correr le ayudaban.

De niña y en la secundaria se había metido en tantos problemas por su mal genio que de no ser por Historia, su mejor amiga en aquel entonces, hubiera sido expulsada pero por influencia de ella ; solo pasaba extra tiempo en detención y haciendo trabajos en la escuela ayudando.

Después de graduarse de secundaria trabajo como cocinera en varios restaurantes y eso le ayudo a ganarse un sueldo y a tener más contacto con trabajadores con quienes termino entablando relaciones de amistad. Con el tiempo dejo la arrogancia de lado cuando estaba en secundaria y ahora miraba atrás con perspectiva más madura.

Termino su entrenamiento y se fue a las duchas del gimnasio para bañarse y cambiar de ropa , como no había mucha gente en ese horario aprovecho para meterse lo mas rápido que pudo pero de pronto sonó el teléfono y al ver de quien se trataba lo dejo sonar por más tiempo mientras agarraba sus cosas para meterse a las duchas.

Del otro lado de la línea Annie esperaba respuesta pero al ver que no contestaba le dejo un mensaje de voz y otro de texto.

* * *

Erwin se encontraba con charlando dentro de su habitación con su esposa en una video llamada, quejándose de Sarah su hermana y de Zeke con quien secretamente había hablado luego que detuvo a Levi de caerle a golpes.

— Te juro que no se qué hare con ella , es la causa de todas las discordias.

—Pero ella no ha hecho que se acerquen para hablar. No entiendo porque crees que es la causante de todas las desgracias de Levi.

— De alguna forma u otra Zeke me platico que ella intento saludarlo y el la ignoro. Aun así, la cercanía de Sarah con Eren no me da buena espina.

— ¿Y Eren, como esta? ¿Qué piensa de todo esto? ¿Se ha dejado manipular o acaso solo le sigue la corriente?

— Al principio parecía tener una atracción fatal por mi hermana pero ahora no se si siga con eso y solo la esté usando para acercarse a Zeke.

— El tiene cuentas pendientes con su hermano, es obvio que va querer agarrarse a golpes con él y quizás discutir lo hecho.

— Aun no sabemos si fue Zeke , hay algo muy sospechoso acá, Marie.

— A mi también me parece sospechoso pero sigo creyendo en la inocencia del muchacho.

Erwin sonrió y decidió cambiar de tema.

— Dime, ¿cómo están los niños? Los extraño.

— Están durmiendo, pero preguntan siempre por su papa.

— Te extraño Marie.

—Yo mas mi amado esposo. No sabes la falta que me haces.

—Yo que me preocupo por ti estando de agente en esa organización. A veces quisiera que fueras una ama de casa.

— ¿Y perderme toda la diversión solo para complacerte? ¡Pues no!

Erwin soltó una risa suave y alegre; lo que había terminado de conquistar el corazón de ese hombre fue la valentía y astucia de su esposa. Siendo una graduada Cum Laude en la universidad de Hardvard de derecho y criminología , vino de una familia pobre que sobrevivía día a día pero fue su dotada inteligencia lo que la llevo a ganar una beca y empezó a estudiar horas extras fuera de los horarios de clase. Mientras unos pasaban el verano en un lago nadando o yendo a la playa , ella se la pasaba afilando su mente estudiando y buscando ayuda de profesores para entender mejor las leyes que regían el país.

Cuando conoció a Erwin fue en un debate de la Universidad en una clase donde solo quedaron ellos como contrincantes, la batalla fue ardua y dura tanto así que quedaron en empate. El profesor viendo lo fuerte y extenso que era, decidió acabarlo tajante pues cada uno defendía con tanto vigor que ambos tenían razón. Fuera de una manera u otra ambas teorías expuestas en clase funcionaban a la perfección teniendo la misma desventaja de aplicarse.

Después de eso los llamo para charlar con ambos y felicitarlos pero Marie estaba estresada y Erwin satisfecho. Suponía ella , que se debía a sacarla de sus casillas durante el debate más los ataques a su teoría. Por su parte el rubio más tarde entendió que esa chica era una fuerte contrincante y que nadie podía haberlo desafiado, nadie excepto ella.

Siguieron enfrentándose ganando el dos rondas y ella uno. Para cuando las notas fueron publicadas el era el primero en la lista y ella de segundo. Aquello la lleno de amargura y resentimiento por mucho tiempo y más cuando al graduarse tuvo que aceptar un trabajo para el que Erwin había sido considerado primero pero que rechazo para convertirse en manager de una banda emergente llamada No Name.

Ella hizo su vida uniéndose a una firma y a su vez ayudando a desenmascarar un asesinato a su vez que ejercía de abogado. A la hora del juicio le toco defender al agresor y para cuando termino el caso, había logrado reducir la condena de un mafioso haciendo historia saliendo en los periódicos y en los noticieros.

Erwin se mantuvo al tanto de todo desde las sombras y quedo impresionado de como la carrera de esa mujer iba en ascenso. Para cuando la volvió a ver , lo habían puesto en una cita a ciegas gracias a su amigo Nile y otra chica que estaba saliendo con Mike, Nanaba.

Grande fue la sorpresa al ver a esa despampanante pelirroja de ojos azul verdosos esperando en la mesa antes que él. Cuando arribo a la mesa ella estaba leyendo el menú de la forma más desinteresada posible que ni siquiera levanto la vista.

— Tiempo sin vernos— dijo a secas mientras el hombre por alguna razón no podía decir una sola palabra.

— ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

—N- no , no yo solo quería saludar , eso es todo.

—Ósea que viniste a decir hola y adiós.

—No , no , vengo porque Mike y Nanaba me insistieron en ello. No sabía que vería a la gran Marie Magnolia, la famosa abogada , acá en este restaurant.

— Tu también eres un gran hombre , pues se que has estado defendiendo los derechos de autor de No Name y de la disquera Nuclear Sound.

— Así que me has investigado.

— Por favor eres bastante famoso, debiste al menos haber leído algo de mí en alguna parte vagamente , así como yo de ti.

—Sí , no te lo voy a negar.

— ¿Vas a sentarte o pasaras toda la velada ahí parado?

Se apresuro a tomar asiento y poner la postura más adecuada que podía.

Durante toda la velada ella lo estuvo analizando detenidamente lo cual en cierta forma lo puso demasiado nervioso pues era él quien solía mirar con detenimiento a las personas haciéndolas temblar bajo su presencia pero ella era igual o peor. Ni con halagos ni con indirectas logro sacarle mucho pero lo que sí hizo fue darle su tarjeta al final de la velada , que si deseaba concertar otra cita podrían hacerlo cuando quisieran.

Ella sonriente le dijo que lo pensaría pero que si le dejaba esperando por mucho tiempo por los mensajes de texto, entonces no volvería a hablarle ni para ayudarle en nada respecto a lo personal ni profesional.

Erwin acepto el reto y para cuando llego de la cita un nerviosismo se había acumulado en su cuerpo, tanto así que ni con suspiros o ejercicios de respiración logro reponerse. Solo recibió un mensaje de texto con un guiño que decía:

"Ha sido un placer volver a verte luego de tanto tiempo, cuídate mucho ;)"

Aquello por alguna razón lo dejo pensando pero luego decidió tomar las riendas y responderle también que era igual. Que esperaba verla de nuevo y que con suerte sus caminos volverían a cruzarse.

Una noche la vio en un concierto de No Name en primera fila VIP mientras observaba detrás del telón. Se veía tan distinta a la mujer intimidante que vio en ese restaurant que por poco casi no la reconoció. Entonces armado de valor decidió abordarla a la salida del concierto ; mientras todos hacían fila para salir, ella iba al bar a pedir un trago. Le invito a una fiesta luego del concierto para que conociera a los miembros entonces ella divertida sonrió y le recordó que Nanaba y Mike la conocían y por tanto había sido invitada a una fiesta que supuso por coincidencia , era organizada por el.

Erwin la invito a entrar en su coche y cuando llegaron a la fiesta, no paro de socializar con todos.

—Eres un tonto si la dejas ir — le susurro al oído el pelinegro Ackerman.

— Solo somos amigos, no exageres.

—Lástima que no sea tu novia, harían excelente pareja.

Más tarde al día siguiente cuando termino todo y lo ayudo a recoger la casa, el se ofreció a llevarla y lo que siguió fue un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla para meses después concretar un noviazgo a distancia serio.

* * *

Desde que supo del atentado al mall y de la falsificación de identidad de Eren Jaeguer, guardo con recelo esa carta de tinta invisible para descifrar el mensaje. No había dejado que ni Petra se enterase de la situación pero cuando Levi había llegado molesto preguntando por una carta nadie dijo nada pues nunca recibieron mensajes de ningún tipo y no iba a delatarse en aquel momento.

A la luz de la vela observando con detalle el mensaje solo pudo leer una dirección que buscando en google maps daba a entender que dicho lugar era una vieja indicación o de plano nunca existió o era un lugar con dirección falsa para despistar a alguien.

Como no estaba seguro además que la banda estaba bajo estrés permanente , decidió no decir nada hasta corroborar la dirección y el numero el cual salió como invalido a la hora de teclear bloqueando posibilidad de contactar.

Por una segunda vez bajo un yesquero estando solo en un cuarto, leyó un segundo mensaje que no había podido descifrar la primera vez. En este la letra iba dirigida a Eren de parte de su hermano Zeke y en ella daba indicaciones directas de contactarlo para una hablar con él pero no decía nada mas aparte de eso.

De pronto sintió el impulso de salir corriendo a contarles a todos pero algo lo detuvo , algo le hizo pensar que quizás había un tercer mensaje dentro de la carta y del envoltorio que había destrozado y tirado a la papelera. Quiso hacer un tercer intento en la luz del día pero había tanta gente y poca privacidad , que no pudo seguir leyendo.

Algo malo tramaba Zeke pero aunque intento advertir a Erwin , quedo en nada pues Eren había recibido una llamada haciendo alusión a una carta que todos incluyendo el mismo, habían negado recibir y para cuando hubo otra confrontación entre el castaño y su rubio hermano, solo pudo especular mientras escuchaba tras bastidores porque este no le daba nada aunque el otro forzara la información fuera de la boca de su hermano mayor (sorprendentemente sin llegar a los golpes que Levi si le daría).

En algún momento cuando llegase la oportunidad, desvelaría a fondo la situación para desenmascararlos y exponerlos como los vil traidores que eran pero por ahora guardaría silencio como su mejor arma.

* * *

N/A: que hayan disfrutado el capitulo ;) Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	16. Chapter 16

N/A Este capitulo va dedicado a aquellos que alguna vez me pidieron fluff o amor y hoy llegó ese día.

* * *

Levi se había decidido por darse un baño cuando escucho unos golpes a la puerta de su habitación de forma desesperada por lo que apresuro el paso para ver quién era y encontrarse con Eren quien parecía urgido de hablar con él. Este entro sin invitación y Levi le regano tan fuerte que casi lo golpea de no ser porque Eren le esquivo el puno y dijo con seriedad que tenía que decirle algo.

—Más vale que sea importante, estaba a punto de bañarme.

— Investigando más a fondo la banda y sus inicios me encontré con información sobre un amigo muy cercano a ti que desapareció misteriosamente cuando apenas estabas sacando tu primer álbum como líder de No Name.

Levi cerró los ojos e inhalo cansado. Estaba harto de tener a un miembro que parecía mas agente del FBI empeñado en sacarle en cara cosas de su pasado que guitarrista de la banda , cosa por la cual había sido en primer lugar contratado.

— Te escucho , Eren — dijo con obstinación viendo como este se sentaba en la punta de su cama sin haber sido autorizado en primer lugar.

— Se sobre Farlan Church , el chico rubio que apareció contigo al principio de los días de la banda pero que desapareció misteriosamente antes de la primera gira. Supuestamente que algo malo paso, lo mataron detrás de cámara e hicieron pasar su muerte por accidente. Que la disquera que nos representa y la que represento a bandas como EldianMar tuvo algo que ver y por ello desapareció sin más.

Levi no iba a permitirle que siguiera hablando de algo que ni siquiera sabía. La rabia se estaba apoderando de el , el solo recordarlo le daba jaqueca y Eren no parecía mejorar su buen humor.

— Mantente en tus asuntos y deja de investigar que aquí se te paga para que entretengas al publico tocando , sino te vas ahora te voy a echar por mi cuenta y recuerda que estas a punto de ser despedido y no me importa nada.

— No me despedirán; Erwin no quiere perder tanto dinero así que puedo asegurar que no me botaran tan pronto. Además solo te hago saber esto para que sepas que ya sé porque tu distanciamiento conmigo y con Zeke , el porqué tu rabia hacia él. Puedo asegurarte que no tocare este tema de nuevo pero hice esta investigación solo para entenderte mejor.

— Creería en ti , de no ser porque cuando te he dicho muchas veces que te alejes de Zeke lo has buscado para ajustar cuentas cuando yo mismo te dije que yo me encargaría de él y no me has hecho caso ni una vez.

— Es diferente! Lo mío es para investigar que paso con el robo del mall y del falso Eren que quiere arruinarme. Mas allá de eso me queda claro el porqué te alejaste de él y porque lo odias. No me voy a poner de su lado sabiendo lo que me hizo a mi también.

—No es el punto, Eren! Estas hurgando en mi pasado cuando en internet hay cualquier cantidad de chismes e historias falsas sobre mi y tu vienes a mi cuarto a echármelas en cara como si me conocieras de toda la vida.

—Y yo trato de entenderte y tú en vez de bajar la guardia te pones histérico , recordándome que no te conozco pero tu si puedes dar por sentado que me conoces como la palma de tu mano cuando solo tenemos seis meses de convivencia en gira y aun así te enojas porque quiero conocerte mejor.

— Ya dime lo que quieres , que no tengo todo el día — respondió obstinado.

—Creo que Zeke no esta del todo implicado en la muerte de Farlan. Hay algo capcioso en esto , creo que fue alguien más dentro de la disquera de Nuclear Blast o Liberty Sound , que termino por causar la muerte de este en un accidente de tránsito.

—Viniste a decirme esto e interrumpir mi hora del baño para venir con tus ideas conspiranoicas a decirme que Zeke es inocente. ¿Acaso estas defendiendo a tu hermano? Después de todo lo que te ha hecho yo creo que no estás en posición de abogar por él ni por nadie.

Eren se arrepintió de venir a la suite de Levi , creyó que podría sacarle algo y quizás ayudarlo pero se dio cuenta que había llegado a un callejón sin salida porque este no hablaría mas del tema.

— Solo vine porque quería llegar al fondo del problema pero veo que tendré que seguir por mi cuenta.

— !Efectivamente! Porque mas fondo del que tocaste no hay mas donde llegar.

— ¿Es todo lo que me dirás?

— ¿Y que mas quieres? Tu solo acabas de cavar tu propia tumba al venir a decirme esto. En tiempos pasados hubiera agarrado tu brazo y te lo hubiese torcido para sacarte al corredor por mi cuenta pero no hace falta que aplique eso contigo porque esto me dio prueba suficiente de lo tonto e ingenuo que puedes llegar a ser.

— ¿Acaso tu eres mejor al ocultar la verdad y no decirme las cosas de forma concreta?

— ¿Qué verdad te debo? En primer lugar eres nuevo y no tengo porque decirte mis secretos, en segundo toma muchos anos conocerme realmente y en tercero no vengas a exigir verdades que yo no soy tu amigo. No vengas a dártela de terapeuta que ni sabiendo la mitad o tercio de mis problemas , podrías ayudarme.

— Es porque no te dejas ayudar.

— ¿Y porque querría yo tu ayuda? No me conoces , ni me vas a conocer bien porque yo así lo deseo. !Ahora largo!

Iba a protestar pero una sola mirada de Levi fue todo lo que Eren necesito para sacarlo de quicio y quedarse estático observando como la ira consumía por dentro al mayor. Este no parpadeaba pero el más joven había aprendido a leerlo con tan poco tiempo.

— Cuento tres y llevo dos.

— Y tu si puedes meterte en mis asuntos con Zeke porque eres líder de la banda y eso te da inmunidad a hacer lo que te venga en gana, ¿cierto?

— !YA LARGATE O YO MISMO TE AGARRARE DE LAS GRENAS SINO ES QUE TE PULVERIZO A GOLPES PRIMERO!

Eren decidió bajarse de la cama y seguir su camino derecho a la puerta pero antes de llegar a su destino Levi le bloqueo el paso y con una voz de ultratumba le dijo que se iba a morir antes de tiempo de seguir así como estaba jugando a ser detective. Para rematar el efecto intimidante, un puno bien acertado en la boca del estomago lo mando de rodillas al suelo.

— Fuera de mi vista, mocoso inmundo— dijo con frialdad al tiempo que se metía al baño dejando a Eren con arcadas de dolor mientras se arrastraba a la puerta del cuarto para salir con el rabo entre las patas.

* * *

Oluo estaba llegando al lobby del Hotel mientras sostenía una amigable conversación con Petra quien se reía de el por un chiste con los helados derretidos por el calor. Subieron con las llaves que les dieron al piso indicado y cuando salieron del ascensor , caminando por los pasillos uno de ellos noto a alguien arrastrándose por el suelo.

— ¿Oiga señor , está bien?

El aludido escucho la voz de Oluo y apenas levanto la cabeza. El hombre reconoció la figura de Eren y se alarmo al punto que Petra y el tuvieron que ayudarlo a levantar para llevarlo por un momento a la recamara donde ellos residían.

— ¿Que te paso? — pregunto Petra alarmada.

Eren , para no admitir la dolorosa golpiza que le dio Levi invento rápidamente una excusa.

— ¿ Quien te golpeo?

— Me caí — dijo entre jadeos — estaba bajando unas escaleras y de pronto trastabille y choque con una nevera donde sacas hielo.

— !No digas mentiras , acá no hay hielera!

— Si la hay pero del otro lado del pasillo— respondió Oluo.

— Dime Eren , ¿quién te golpeo?

— Eso no importa.

— Si importa porque puede afectar el rendimiento de la banda. En pocos días ya no estaremos acá pero haremos tour por el Wacken y Grass Pop Festival. Así que por favor dime.

Pero Eren mantuvo la boca cerrada lo cual preocupo mas a Petra.

— ¿Alguien te acoso o fue alguien dentro de la banda?

—No te molestes por favor. Fue solo un golpe.

No necesito decir el nombre para entender quien lo hizo y ella enojada por esa actitud de Levi salió de la habitación a hablar con este. Eren intento incorporarse para ir tras ella pero Oluo le pidió que se quedase , que este no saldría de la habitación a pesar de los ruegos de Petra , que no se preocupase porque esto no pasaría a mayores y que se tratara de estabilizar antes de regresar a su habitación.

— ¿ Como sabes todo eso?

— Se lo ha hecho a Mike muchas veces así que no te preocupes. No eres ni el primero ni el ultimo.

— Oluo, ya que estamos solos quisiera que me dijeses si te llego una carta de tinta invisible de manos de Zeke Jeaguer.

— Lo dudo mucho , no creo haber visto tal cosa . Jamás me llego nada.

— Zeke me llamo para preguntarme si había recibido una carta cuando sucedió lo del falso Eren atacando el mall.

— Es noticia vieja; Erwin también me pregunto y yo le respondí con la misma. No había llegado nada a mis manos.

Eren termino de recuperarse del golpe para levantarse de la cama y salir fuera de la habitación. Tenía muchas cosas que investigar y ni Oluo, ni Petra , ni Levi ni nadie se metería en su objetivo de descubrir que pasaba por la mente de Zeke ni de investigar a fondo la muerte de Farlan y ver que tan cierto era que su hermano mayor estuviese involucrado en ello.

Logro tomar el ascensor que lo llevo a su piso y llegando a la entrada de su habitación una voz por detrás lo alarmo.

— Oi , mocoso , antes que entres quiero decirte algo.

No se volvió de inmediato pues estaba dolido físicamente por el golpe. Apenas podía respirar por lo que trato de no verlo a los ojos.

— Hey , mocoso, ¿estás llorando?

— No seas estúpido. Me duele el golpe por eso no me volteo ¿Que quieres?

— Que me mires.

— ¿Que te hizo venir? ¿Qué te dijeron?

— ¿Vas a voltearte o no ?

— ¿Para qué quieres verme? Ya me dejaste tu posición en claro. No hay nada que hablar.

— No voy a despedirte de la banda , Eren. No necesito eso.

—Nunca dije que me fueras a despedir. Yo te di las razones por la que eso no iba a pasar.

— Eren, estas pisando terreno peligroso. Si sigues investigando te vas a meter en problemas. Si quieres vivir una larga vida aléjate de este caso y deja que las cosas fluyan.

Esta vez se volvió a verlo cara a cara.

— ¿Me estas amenazando o advirtiendo?

— Te advierto que puedes salir lastimado.

— Eso me da toda la información que necesito saber.

— ¿Que quieres decir?

— Nada, olvídalo. Yo me entiendo.

— Te estaré vigilando.

Se miraron retadoramente por un tiempo pero al ver que Levi no rompía el contacto visual Eren decidió entrar a su habitación con la llave y cerrar la puerta dejando al otro en el pasillo por su cuenta.

Esa pequeña conversación que había tenido con Levi le había dado pistas o quizás mas enigmas de los que esperaba. De pronto pensó que quizás la muerte de Farlan , además de no ser un accidente, probablemente fue planeado o deseado por el propio vocalista de No Name. Tenía sentido por la forma en cómo le hablo. El dijo que no lo conocía realmente, el mismo dijo que no eran amigos , entonces eso le daba a pensar que tal vez el propio Levi decidió deshacerse de su amigo en aquel entonces. Probablemente estuviese equivocado o quizás seguía dolido por las palabras hirientes de este pero por ahora pensar lo peor de él le ayudaba a desquitarse de la rabia que le tenía en ese momento.

Se fue a dar un baño pues estaba cansado pero recordó las palabras de Levi mientras se enjuagaba.

Tardo mucho en salir de la ducha y sintió que era hora de quizás salir a caminar por el jardín pues ya era de noche y estaba harto de tener que estar triste por unas simples palabras que a la larga no significaban nada.

Agarro una toalla y se seco de pies a cabeza luego se la envolvió en la cintura, exprimió su cabello y con un peine que estaba en el lavabo empezó a desenredarse el cabello. El espejo estaba lleno de humo por culpa del agua caliente de la ducha por lo que lo limpio con la mano y vio su reflejo.

De pronto sintió una incómoda tristeza al recordar las palabras de de Levi y se odio a sí mismo por ello. Apenas tenían seis meses conociéndose y no había mucho que decir por lo que Levi estaba en lo correcto pero no era la forma de decirlo.

— ¿A quién le importa? — dijo para sí mismo mientras terminaba su monologo interno y abría la puerta del baño.

La luz estaba apagada por lo busco el switch a tientas para prenderla. Oyó una voz masculina y de pronto se asusto.

—¿ Quien anda ahí? — dijo con firmeza a punto de buscar cualquier cosa con la cual golpear al invasor.

Este se acerco sigilosamente y de no ser por la luz del baño que estaba prendida no hubiera visto quien era.

—Sabes que esto se llama acoso, ¿verdad?

El aludido sonrió abiertamente. Honestamente , se veía tétrico.

—Vamos ríete, es solo una broma que le hago a mis amigos.

—Creí que tu y yo no éramos amigos.

— Eren , de verdad olvida lo que dije , estaba enojado , lo lamento.

— Eso no justifica y tampoco compensa lo que me dijiste.

— ¿Que te debo para que me pidas una compensa? ¿Herí tu sentimientos? Hay cosas peores en el mundo que unas simples palabras hirientes.

— Que tú seas un imbécil no quiere decir que el resto lo sea. Sino viniste a disculparte por la golpiza innecesaria que me diste, largate por donde viniste o voy a llamar a seguridad ahora.

Levi quiere retarle pero la mirada llena de rabia que le transmitía Eren en el momento era tan intensa que se contuvo. Alguna vez le advirtieron que la testarudez y arrogancia con la que trataba a otros iba a causarle problemas y aquí se veía claramente que estaba siendo víctima de su propia cosecha por primera vez.

Eren estaba callado con la boca tensa y cerrada , no parpadeaba y tenia los puños cerrados. Levi quería disculparse pues en verdad se había sobrepasado pero se quedo callado observando de pies a cabeza a Eren. Tenía un bonito cuerpo definido ni tan delgado ni tan musculoso, un bonito tono de piel , cabello inmaculado y liso con una piel limpia y sin acné. Sus cejas eran pobladas y definidas, se había afeitado el bigote lo cual era una mejora a su parecer ya que no le iban las barbas.

— ¿Te callaron la lengua los ratones?

Levi parpadeo un par de veces.

—Eren , he venido a disculparme y siento que de verdad me pase. Quiero brindarte algo , aun no es tan tarde y si te apresuras puedo llevarte a un café o algo.

—Puedo pedir comida a domicilio , muchas gracias.

—La comida no es tan buena. Yo te sugiero que si deseas comer algo , yo te llevo a un sitio y así podemos hablar mejor.

—No hay nada de qué hablar , tú me dijiste que no somos amigos, me golpeaste en el estomago, me siento mal y lo único que quiero es que te vayas. Tu presencia me causa ulceras y de comer no creo querer estar contigo en la misma mesa.

Levi asimilo las palabras de Eren. Era su culpa que este actuase hostil porque el recibimiento agresivo que tuvo fue demasiado. Las palabras que le siguieron a continuación fueron las más fuertes.

—No vaya a ser que después de comer me quieras golpear haciéndome devolver la comida o peor aun causarme diarrea en pleno lugar público para hacerme quedar mal.

—No soy tan desalmado para hacerte algo como eso.

—No lo sé, no te conozco. No puedo confiar en ti.

Levi se quedo sin habla. Eren seguía en su sitio , apenas respirando si es que era posible pues estaba tan tenso, erguido como una estatua que apenas parpadeaba.

—Márchate por favor, quiero vestirme.

—¿Te atreves a desecharme así como si nada?

— Esto se llama acoso y allanamiento de morada , hay cámaras en todas partes , deberías pensar un poco más en tu reputación sino quieres terminar en problemas.

Levi bajo la cabeza con pesar antes de decidir que estaba en lo correcto pero justo antes de irse Eren lo detuvo.

— ¿Quien te dio la llave de mi cuarto?

—Nadie, esta ahí en la mesa ; sino me crees revisa —ladeo la cabeza a la derecha para que observara que no mentía.

Gracias a la luz del baño logro ver la llave en la mesa de noche por lo que estaba más tranquilo. Volvio la cabeza y noto que Levi se marchaba.

—Oe! Antes de que te marches, quiero preguntarte como entraste a mi cuarto sin mi consentimiento. No recuerdo haberte dado la llave.

—La dejaste cuando me cerraste la puerta en cara.

—Claro que no , siempre lo cargo conmigo. Debe haber un error o usaste un cuchillo para entrar dañando el cerraje.

— No soy un malandro, yo no acostumbro a hacer estas cosas. Solo vine a devolverte llave y hablar contigo , pero veo que solo ves lo que quieres.

— Y tu actúas como se te viene en gana e insultas a cualquiera incluso si eso significa golpear sin razón a nadie.

Las luces se prendieron de pronto y Levi se acerco a Eren mirándolo fijamente. No sabía cómo actuar cuando estaba frente a él ni que decirle, solo podía disculparse con miradas de remordimiento pues las palabras sobraban. Eren no daba su brazo a torcer y lo entendía porque de estar en su lugar haría lo mismo.

—Lo lamento , Eren. No quiero que te vayas del grupo ni que sigas investigando lo que sucede respecto a mi pasado o a Zeke. Quiero que vivas una larga vida y te mantengas a salvo porque eres importante.

Una sombra entristeció la mirada de Eren. Era todo lo que necesitaba de el.

Levi alcanzo la mano de Eren y la sostuvo con la suya. No podía mirarle a los ojos y este comprendió que quizás no hacia esto con nadie , que moría de vergüenza , que estaba siendo sincero y quizás observado y que hacer esto era tanto para el que le costaba mirar a alguien.

—Disculpa aceptada. No vuelvas a golpearme o te dejare solo en medio de la gira para que te las apañes por tu cuenta.

—Noooo — se alarmo ante ese pensamiento— No , no . Quédate , me gusta que estés con el grupo.

Una risa ligera salió de la boca de Eren , era una risilla traviesa que salía de entre sus dientes.

—Después de todo lo que te dije, ¿así me pagas mocoso?

—¡Claro que no , tonto! Es solo que te ves adorable y cómico.

— Adorable y cómico — repitió incrédulo.

—O- o - olvida lo que dije. Solo te ves cómico.

Pero Levi había visto el sonrojo en las mejillas del otro y las puntas de las orejas rojizas por lo que sabía que estaba mintiendo. De pronto un plan se armo en su mente.

— ¿Te gusta arriba o abajo?

Eren no entendía a lo que se refería. Levi le repitió la pregunta y este le pregunto que para que deseaba saber eso.

— ¿Alguna vez te han penetrado? ¿O acaso eres heterosexual?

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa y se quedo mudo ante la misma. No quería asumir a lo que se refería pero antes que pudiese reaccionar, los labios del mas bajo se posaron sobre los suyos de forma suave. Al principio no sabía qué hacer pero antes que el otro se retirase, acerco su cuerpo para abrazarlo y besarlo de regreso.

Las lenguas buscándose para explorar la cavidad contraria , el frenesí incrementando , los manoseos por ambas partes explorándose mutuamente y de pronto empujaban sus cuerpos a la pared más cercana. Quizás era el ambiente , la hora o la falta de comida pero pronto se dieron cuenta que querían llevarse mutuamente y quizás algo más. Levi condujo a Eren a la cama y se sentó encima de él. Sus manos trazaron un camino por su abdomen mientras besaba su pecho bajando al ombligo mientras estimulaba la entrepierna. Sería solo una chupadita nada más para dejarlo con ganas o eso pensaba porque al ver el tamaño de Eren y su bonito paquete quiso hacer más que solo eso.

Eren por su parte no sabía que estaba haciendo, se estaba dejando llevar porque nunca antes había hecho esto con un hombre. Había escuchado sobre la lubricación como preparación ante el sexo anal y solo había practicado eso con una chica pero más nunca volvió a hacerlo pues resulto ser demasiado para ella.

Sintió como el más bajo succionaba su miembro sin previo aviso lo cual lo emociono demasiado. Primero la punta y luego gradualmente iba metiéndoselo en la boca más profundo. Libero un gruñido de placer mientras su pareja se bajaba el cierre para liberarse y empezar a masturbarse. Decidió ayudarlo para no dejarle todo el trabajo lo cual el otro agradeció.

Estuvieron en esa actividad por al menos cinco minutos cuando el más alto eyaculo primero seguido del más bajo. Ambos terminaron a tiempo , echados encima del otro en la cama. No dijeron nada mientras sus secreciones se mezclaban hasta que Eren decidió voltearlo para estar encima de él y robarle un beso. Levi se olvido de todo y mando al carajo sus manía de higiene.

La magia termino cuando sus cuerpos chocaron contra el otro y este sintió asco, entonces Eren con la toalla limpio a ambos y luego busco interiores que ponerse. Levi agradeció el gesto y se subió el jean abrochándose. Decidió ir al baño a liberar su vejiga y luego hizo que el muchacho hiciera lo mismo.

Ambos estaban cansados pero antes que el mayor se retirase el chico le pidió que se quedara la noche con el entonces este accedió porque quería compensar el mal trato con el otro. No había hecho eso nunca con nadie pero ahora era especial y decidió que por hoy no sería mala idea romper sus propias reglas.

Se iban a acostar cuando de pronto Levi olvido donde estaba su teléfono. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue levantarse para revisar sus bolsillos y por suerte ahí estaba su I-phone. Entonces reviso su carga y vio que estaba por la mitad.

—Tengo que buscar el cargador.

—Oh ... Te extrañare.

— Tan nenita que saliste.

—Cállate, no me molestes—dijo lanzándole una almohada que este perfectamente esquivo con una mueca burlona.

—Me iré a mi cuarto , Eren buenas noches.

El aludido se alarmo mientras el otro reía con sorna.

—Sera solo un momento, iré por mi cargador tonto— dijo guiñándole un ojo causando un sonrojo en el castaño de ojos verdes.

Se apresuro a la salida de la habitación y espero el ascensor, busco sus llaves en el bolsillo y entro a su habitación para buscar su cargador. Rápidamente cerró la puerta con seguridad y bajo al tercer piso donde estaba Eren , toco a su puerta y este lo dejo pasar.

Hoy había sido un horrible día donde todo había dado un giro para bien gracias a él. Gracias a los sermones de Petra , gracias a las palabras de Hange quien estaba irritada por su forma de tratarlo , gracias a las palabras de Erwin y Nanaba. La consciencia ayudo a que recapacitase. Por hoy quería dormir en paz, quería enterrar el hacha porque no era su enemigo. Hoy solo quería tranquilidad y ese mocoso era todo lo que había hecho bien en ese día. Reconciliarse con ese niño lindo que tanto le agradaba.


	17. Chapter 17

Días de Gloria capitulo 17: Conflictos pasados.

La luz del día llego a través de las cortinas semi abiertas del cuarto donde dormían terminaban iluminando la pared tapizada de un color crema con marrón muy tenue lo que daba un aspecto sobrio y elegante a la vez.

Eren seguía durmiendo pero Levi contemplaba la escena embelesado y triste por su comportamiento de ayer, lo que lo ponía en conflicto consigo mismo cuestionando sus propias acciones pensando que tal vez Eren merecía mejor y sin embargo no quería decirle toda la verdad porque no estaba preparado.

Era una realidad inevitable que la industria del entretenimiento tanto actoral como musical estaba llena de mafia y gente poderosa que podía pasar por encima de cualquiera , sobornaba y manipulaba a quien fuera con tal de quedarse con todo: la aprobación social, el dinero hasta quedar impune de un crimen por los contactos ayudaba. Mas sin embargo, aquello no justificaba la golpiza a su compañero e integrante por intentar averiguar que paso con su vida, como tampoco su actitud tan tosca hacia el ya que este le había dicho en varias ocasiones que estaba de su lado y no quería problemas. Que Zeke y el eran cosa a aparte y que no tenía derecho a ser un imbécil por ello.

Eren se movía mucho y temblaba por lo que preocupado empezó a zarandearlo para que despertase pero era imposible. Así que busco la jarra de agua más cercana que tuviese y en un vaso vertió el contenido para luego echárselo en el rostro al muchacho. Lo que no advirtió es que por acto reflejo apenas despertó agarro del cuello a la primera persona que encontró estrujándola tan fuerte que Levi ahogo un grito asustado haciendo que volviera en sí.

Asustado, soltó el cuello del hombre y se disculpo repetidas veces. Supuso entonces que el chico había tenido una pesadilla porque actuar de esa forma solo significaba miedo e ira reprimida. El muchacho respiro agitadamente intentando calmarse mientras Levi le preguntaba que sueño había tenido y el porqué de esa reacción.

—Soñé que eras una mierda conmigo. No quiero comer nada y apenas puedo verte a la cara.

— ¿Porque? Si lo dices por el golpe de ayer ya me disculpe, no volverá a pasar.

Hizo un ademan de acercarse cuando Eren lo detuvo en seco con un gesto de la mano.

— Si vuelvo a recibir otra amenaza o maldito golpe tuyo en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo voy a dejarte en medio de la gira y no vuelvo a "No Name". Es una advertencia.

Le observo duramente mientras procesaba las palabras del joven. En cierta forma tantas amenazas de despedirlo por andar investigando iban a cumplirse de alguna u otra manera. No quería dejarlo ir y tendría que ayudarlo a recuperar su confianza porque se había portado terrible con él.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Hagamos ese trato pero a cambio solo deseo que dejes de mirarme como tu enemigo. Lo que hicimos ayer, lo que te dije era en serio. Yo no deseo que te vayas y solo quiero protegerte y no sé cómo hacerlo. Deja de investigar, te vas a meter en problemas, piensa en ti, en tu familia, es una enorme responsabilidad. Perdóname de nuevo por no poder ser bueno contigo, no lo mereces.

Eren no parpadeo limitándose a observarlo. La mirada penetrante que le daba le hacía pensar que lo juzgaba duramente lo cual en cierta forma era verdad porque esa actitud con él le estaba empezando a sacar de quicio.

—Parece que no quieres verme. Me iré si así lo deseas— cuando iba a darse la vuelta sintió el fuerte agarre del recién despertado.

—Quédate. No quiero que te vayas.

— ¿Es una súplica o una orden?

— Ambas.

—No puedes tener lo mejor de dos mundos.

— ¿Quien lo dice?

— Yo.

—Pues me vale. Estas en mis aposentos y harás lo que yo diga.

— ¿Quieres pelear por dominancia?

— Cuando quieras.

Levi sonrió burlón antes de acercarse tentándolo con un beso. Lo que no pensó es que el muchacho tenía un plan aparte pues lo derribo para hacerle cosquillas en la parte baja del abdomen causando espasmos en el contrario quien rogaba por su vida ya que no soportaba ser tan sensible y vulnerable. Tampoco conto con el hecho que Eren le mordió la parte baja de las nalgas causando que este ahogase un grito mientras pedía clemencia.

Adoraba el olor peculiar de esa parte trasera y pudiera haber hundido su rostro en ella por largo tiempo de no ser por el hecho que Levi se sentía algo intimidado de que alguien prestara atención a esa parte de su anatomía. Por lo general el tamaño de su miembro era lo que más llamaba la atención y de lo que siempre alardeaba pero ahora que lo veía, sus retaguardia no era tan aclamada.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo y esta vez no era la excepción. Supuso que un poco de amor físico no le vendría mal para empezar el día; la lengua de Eren hacia maravillas así que poco tardo en acostumbrarse a las cosquillas y viscosas sensaciones que el sexo le dejaba.

* * *

La llamada a Ymir en su estudio, mientras trabajaba su saco de boxeo fue interrumpida pues ya tenía como tres notificaciones de Annie llamándola y eso la fastidiaba en demasía. Había leído en texto que ella había sido llamada por Zeke para ejecutar un nuevo plan y que les pagaría mas de diez mil euros lo cual le interesaba bastante.

Decidió responder el mensaje de texto con un simple : "Ok" , al tiempo que buscaba correos de Zeke con indicaciones. Esto sería interesante. Con una respuesta al correo electrónico de Outlook, se entero de todos los pasos por lo que empezó a buscar como falsificar firmas , como copiar una letra exacta, caligrafía además de dejar huellas dudosas.

Esto de confundir a una persona con alguien a quien quiso puede ser sacado de contexto y quizás para mal pero dinero es dinero y hay que pagar la renta. Lo que sea que tuviera Zeke en mente para sacudir el mundo de Levi significaría mucha plata y en cierta forma venganza.

Berthold había salido de la ducha y observo a Annie trabajando en su laptop , estaba muy callada y ya había hecho la cama.

— Buenos días amor, ¿porque levantada tan temprano?

Annie solo se limito a responder sin volver la cabeza que estaba ocupada y que apenas podía procesar lo que le decía, que le hablaría mas tarde pero ahora necesitaba enfocarse.

—Entonces iré a preparar el desayuno ¿Vas a querer waffles o panquecas?

—Umm, creo que panquecas están bien para mí— dijo encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que volvía a lo suyo.

Berthold termino de vestirse para dirigirse a la cocina no sin antes atreverse algo tímido, a robarle un beso en la mejilla para recordarle que la quería. Esta apenas sintió el roce y actuó como si nada pero a lo que este desapareció de la vista, ella se llevo la mano al lugar donde la había besado.

Esto de dar pistas falsas para atormentar a alguien era caer bajo, ella lo sabia pero como siempre el dinero es dinero y tenía que pagar la renta.

* * *

Marie Magnolia era una gran abogada y una mujer que luchaba firmemente para mantener su reputación. El caso de Farlan Church era un caso cerrado forzosamente pero sin embargo la duda quedaba de quien lo había matado. Ella sabia mejor que nadie que el mundo del entretenimiento era una mafia por lo que había que irse con cuidado.

Erwin le había hablado de las recurrentes pesadillas de Levi respecto a ese suceso y que recientemente sentía que querían jugarle una mala pasada ya que hace pocos días había recibido de una fuente anónima en su correo unos videos viejos del día del incidente de la muerte de Farlan y eso lo descoloco demasiado.

Sorprendida y sin saber el porqué , pidió que le pasaran los videos para corroborar que era lo que tanto le molestaba pues esos inéditos , quien sea que haya sido no tenía en sus intereses más que interrumpir la paz ajena. Habían pasado más de diez anos , y volver a abrir la herida no era algo que quisiera, pues fue testigo de cómo Erwin paso meses y años ayudándolo en terapia para que se recuperase.

Ella vivió de cerca lo preocupado de su esposo por ayudar a su amigo pues fueron años de vivencia mucho antes de saltar a la fama y en el momento en que despegaba su carrera ocurrió dicho desastre.

—Alguien de la disquera o alguien muy cercano a Levi hizo eso — fue la conclusión a la que llego hablando por teléfono con su marido después de horas de trabajo en su tiempo libre.

—Marie, de verdad que reciente cuando habíamos llegado de un toque en el festival le llego a Levi y yo lo vi callado por un tiempo para luego dejar de hablarme por lo mismo. No pude forzarlo porque sabes cómo es el.

—Es echarle sal a la herida. No puede con eso, apenas se iba recuperando y pasa esto.

—Quiero cambiar de tema , de verdad no quiero que me escuchen y esto ya ha sido tocado hasta el cansancio. Te extraño y no puedo evitar sentir que me siento como un mal marido pues solo te llamo para estas cosas.

—Deberías empezar a llamarme porque te nace y no porque quieres solucionar un problema.

—Auch no seas tan mala!

—La verdad duele pero no ofende.

—Extraño cuando estábamos juntos en la playa de Australia, que mal que no pasamos más tiempo juntos.

—Bueno al menos juntos si estuvimos como tal solo una vez y eso porque los niños estaban durmiendo —insinuó picaronamente.

Erwin sonrió divertido , la verdad que no era suficiente el tan poco tiempo que ambos pasaban debido a las agendas ocupadas y la vida familiar de la vida sexual.

Ya faltaba solo un día para ir del Hellfest a GrassPop festival además de otros eventos en verano por lo que tendrían que mudarse a otro hotel cercano al sitio donde estuviese el festival, sin embargo las horas pasadas en compañía de alguien querido eran suficientes para detener el tiempo al menos por un momento.

Sea a través de una reconciliación amorosa después de una pelea verbal y física o a través de Skype a muchas millas de distancia, el amor parecía seguir firme y fuerte después de todo.

* * *

Notas de autor: yo se que se están preguntando que tiene que ver la mafia con la relación de Eren , Zeke y Levi pero como se darán cuentan he intentado dejar huellas jugando con la ambigüedad de Zeke respecto al tema de Farlan. Si es o no inocente eso esta a interpretación del lector.


End file.
